


Apples Always Fall (as I do for you) || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Orchard, Angst, Background Relationships, Bc of Harry/Zayn, But there is 0 cheating nope nope nope, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Family, Finding home, Fluff, Harry calls Louis princess a lot, He gets used as a plot device, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just slightly, M/M, Miscommunication, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Oh there is no cheating, Orchard AU, Pet Names, References to Drugs, Roadtrips, Slow Burn, apple orchard, farm, farm au, it maight seem it would be, theres no like feminization or anything
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: “A causa di imprevedibili circostanze, è richiesto aiuto qui al al frutteto per la stagione delle mele. Cercasi qualcuno che possa iniziare la prossima settimana o al massimo tra due, e che sia disposto a svolgere mansioni varie se necessario, come raccogliere e impacchettare le mele, gestire la cassa, e altri lavori manuali che potrebbero servire. Deve essere bravo con i clienti, e capace di sollevare fino a venti chili. Cercasi qualcuno disponibile almeno fino alla fine di Ottobre. Per favore contattate il numero su questa pagina o venite in loco e chiedete di Harry. Con amore xx”_____Louis sta nella fattoria di sua zia, in una piccola città del Minnesota, per quattro mesi. Per far fronte alla noia della sua permanenza, inizia a lavorare al frutteto locale, di proprietà del ventiseienne Harry Styles.Louis si trova presto ad innamorarsi di quel luogo, e trova una famiglia in Niall, Liam e Zayn, gli amici di Harry.Inizia anche ad innamorarsi di Harry stesso.E forse innamorarsi di lui è stata la parte più semplice dell’intera faccenda._____L'autrice mi ha dato il permesso per tradurre. I have the author consent to translate this work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apples Always Fall (As I Do For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470300) by [rainbowsandgucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/pseuds/rainbowsandgucci). 



Nota iniziale: ho deciso di tradurre questa fan fiction perché, durante il periodo in cui ho vissuto in America, sono andata con la mia host family in un frutteto a raccogliere le mele e le zucche, abbiamo fatto un giro sul trattore etc…per chi non la conoscesse, l’apple picking (raccolta delle mele) è una tradizione molto radicata in USA nel periodo autunnale. Considerando che vivevo vicinissimo a New York City ricordo che abbiamo guidato per circa due ore per raggiungere un frutteto, poi una volta lì cammini tra i filari di alberi con le carriole o i cesti e raccogli tutte le mele che vuoi e paghi all’uscita. Molti lo accorpano al pumpkin picking (raccolta delle zucche) poco prima di Halloween, come abbiamo fatto anche noi.

Insomma quando ho letto questa storia mi è venuta un po’ di nostalgia e cosa c’è di meglio che tradurre il tutto per voi? <3 spero vi piacerà tanto quanto è piaciuta a me.

_____________________________

_16 Agosto._

Per come sia una vacanza, pensa Louis, sarebbe potuto andare peggio. Non che nel bel mezzo del nulla nel Minnesota del sud, quasi alla fine dell’estate, sia bello come, che dire, la Jamaica - sì, fanculo Stan -, ma non è _orribile._ Ovvio, non sarebbe stata la sua prima scelta, ma sua zia voleva che la andasse a trovare da anni, e guarda caso aveva una stanza libera proprio nello stesso periodo in cui gli uffici nel suo luogo di lavoro stavano subendo una ristrutturazione, garantendogli così ben cinque mesi di vacanze _pagate._

Così, eccolo lì, scendere da un aereo a Minneapolis, ad Agosto, e con un volo di ritorno per il quindici Dicembre, proprio prima del suo compleanno.

Fantastico!

Dopo un incontro lacrimevole con sua zia Jenna - che aveva visto _già_ a Natale, ad essere sinceri - e i due cugini - Leo di undici anni e Anna di otto -, si avviano nel tragitto di un’ora e mezza fino a casa, essenzialmente, nel mezzo del nulla.

La casa è sicuramente adorabile; duecento acri di colline, campi e pascoli verdi punteggiati di pecore, mucche da latte nere e bianche, e uno scintillante laghetto ai piedi della collina. In cima alla quale, circondata di alberi, c’era una bellissima casetta a due piani.

È il tramonto quando arrivano, e mentre Louis in piedi osserva il panorama, si trova a pensare che se tutto fosse così bello lì intorno, forse i prossimi mesi, trascorsi nel nulla del Minnesota, non sarebbero poi stati così male.

______

_24 Agosto._

È, senza alcun dubbio, la vacanza più noiosa che Louis abbia mai fatto.

Era lì da appena una settimana e aveva fatto tutto ciò che c’era da fare al quarto giorno.

Il giorno tre, i suoi cugini se ne erano andati, una settimana prima che la scuola iniziasse. E ciò ha reso la casa parecchio silenziosa, gli zii sono così impegnati con il lavoro nei campi, il giardinaggio e tutte le altre cose, che Louis non ha nessuno che gli mostri la zona. È parecchio frustrante.

Louis grugnisce, si gira nel letto, afferra il telefono, e scopre che sono solo appena le sei del mattino. Sbuffa di nuovo, e si volta dall’altra parte.

Il quinto giorno è così annoiato che si offre di aiutare la zia con il giardino. Era sembrata una buona idea inizialmente, ma dopo circa mezz’ora di Louis che faceva delle smorfie ogni volta che gli cadeva della terra sulle scarpe, la zia l’ha mandato via ridendo.

Louis sospira. Non è colpa _sua_ se ha portato con sé solo vestiti firmati, visto che sono gli unici che possiede. Non è colpa sua nemmeno se non ha mai lavorato fuori da un ufficio, e non è colpa sua se quelle scarpe erano nuove di zecca.

Sono _vans,_ okay?

Louis sospira, - sì, di nuovo - e finalmente si siede sul letto, afferrando il telefono e iniziando a scorrere le varie notifiche che si sono accumulate durante la notte.

Quattro messaggi dalla mamma, due da Lottie, sette snapchats e alcune email (nessuna delle quali dal lavoro, grazie a Dio), parecchi tweet da alcune celebrità, e circa cinque _miliardi_ di notifiche dal gruppo Facebook a cui si era unito durante il secondo giorno che raccontava tutto quello che succedeva nella piccola cittadina ad un paio di miglia da dove vivevano gli zii. La gente che postava era sopra i trent’anni e cercava solo di litigare con tutti. Certo, era stato divertente all’inizio, ma dopo solo una settimana era stufo di leggere di Sharon e Marge discutere ogni due per tre.

Quando entra nel gruppo per abbandonarlo, il post in cima alla pagina lo intriga, scorre appena per leggerlo. Era una condivisione da un’altra pagina chiamata _Stylish Apples Orchard,_ e già Louis aveva un sopracciglio alzato per la curiosità ancor prima di leggere.

“A causa di imprevedibili circostanze, è richiesto aiuto qui al al frutteto per la stagione delle mele. Cercasi qualcuno che possa iniziare la prossima settimana o al massimo tra due, e che sia disposto a svolgere mansioni varie se necessario, come raccogliere e impacchettare le mele, gestire la cassa, e altri lavori manuali che potrebbero servire. Deve essere bravo con i clienti, e capace di sollevare fino a venti chili. Cercasi qualcuno disponibile almeno fino alla fine di Ottobre. Per favore contattate il numero su questa pagina o venite in loco e chiedete di Harry. Con amore xx”

Chi cazzo firma un post di Facebook?

Louis fissa il post per un paio di secondi, onestamente divertito, prima di decidere di mandare tutto a fanculo e cliccare sul nome della pagina. Se sarebbe rimasto lì altri quattro mesi, perché non trovarsi un lavoretto per ammazzare il tempo per i prossimi due?

La pagina diceva che lo Stylish Apple Orchard era di proprietà di Harry Styles - il nome del frutteto era un cazzo di gioco di parole - il quale ne era il proprietario da circa cinque anni, e era localizzato a circa otto miglia dalla casa della zia di Louis. Guardando le foto, Louis si accorge di esserci passato davanti un paio di volte mentre usciva dalla città. Sembrava un bel posto, e a giudicare dalle cinque stelle, doveva essere popolare tra la gente del posto.

Logicamente, Louis sa che avrebbe dovuto chiedere alla zia del frutteto (per scoprire se qualcuno viveva lì veramente e se fosse una buona idea) ma Louis sa che se avesse chiesto di lavorare in un _frutteto,_ la zia avrebbe continuato a ridere.

Quindi, salva il numero e, dicendo a se stesso di buttarsi, preme l’invio di chiamata.

Squilla una, due, tre volte, e Louis sta per riattaccare e riprovare più tardi, quando finalmente sente un piccolo _click,_ e una profonda voce gli risponde.

“Salve, Stylish Apples Orchard. Come posso aiutarla?

La voce è molto più profonda di ciò che si era aspettato, e balbetta per un momento. “Oops, ehm voglio dire, salve, ho visto il vostro post su Facebook, cercate un aiutante? La posizione è ancora disponibile?”

C’è un breve frusciare dall’altra parte, e poi la persona riprende a parlare. “Certamente! Come si chiama?”

“Sono Louis. Uh, Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Va bene Louis, sono Harry Styles! Allora, la posizione è ancora aperta, e ciò che vorrei fare, invece di un colloquio, è di farti venire qui uno dei prossimi giorni, e seguire me e gli altri lavoratori; giusto per avere un’idea di cosa facciamo, ok? In questo modo potrai capire subito se è qualcosa che vuoi impegnarti a fare per i prossimi due mesi, e anche io saprò se tutto funzionerà come vorrei. Se le cose vanno bene, parleremo di paga, orari e cose simili. Che ne pensi?”

Louis si trova ad annuire, serio. “Sì, sì, perfetto! Ha idea di quando mi vorrebbe lì?”

C’è un momento di silenzio, e poi una sorta di click. “Che ne pensa di domani? Ha un altro lavoro o impegno che ha bisogno di sistemare prima?”

“No, va benissimo! Non ho un altro lavoro e nient’altro da fare. Sono tutto suo.”

Harry ride, e a Louis piace subito quel suono. È roco, proprio come la voce, e Louis si sente già arrossire. Oh Dio.

“Allora è fatta. Che ne pensa di domani alle otto?”

“Perfetto! Grazie, Harry.”

“No, grazie a _te!_ Non vedo l’ora di incontra _ti_ Louis. Se hai altre domande da fare, sentiti libero di chiamare.”

Per un qualche motivo, Louis aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti, e non voleva riagganciare, ma si erano già salutati, quindi doveva.

Louis si sede, con il cuore in subbuglio prima di scuotere la testa esasperato.

Gesù. Per quello che ne sapeva questo Harry poteva essere sulla quarantina - anche se non sembrava -, sposato e con dieci figli. Con una risata del genere non sarebbe stata una sorpresa. Cazzo, per quello che ne sapeva, poteva anche essere pelato, avere una pancetta da ubriaco e i denti marci.

Meglio lasciar perdere.

Quando Louis controlla di nuovo l’orario, è appena dopo le sette, e ride tra sé.

È successo tutto questo prima delle sette di mattina, e non si è ancora nemmeno alzato dal letto.

________

25 Agosto, 8:00 AM

Quando Louis arriva a Stylish Apple, nell’auto rossa che gli ha prestato lo zio, si prende un momento per ammirare la vista.

Il sole è sorto un’ora prima, quindi si sta alzando ben bene solo ora sopra agli alberi di mele, e crea una luce rosa e rossiccia sull’intero frutteto, sembra quasi un dipinto. Alberi di mele si stendono a Nord, per poi proseguire ad Est e a Sud. L’unica parte di strada non coperta di piante è la zona ad Ovest, affiancata da un campo e un giardino. Nella zona a Nord-Est, accoccolata tra qualche pino, c’è una casa di campagna bianca circondata da fiori, e di fianco un piccolo capanno con un cartello attaccato che mostra il nome del frutteto.

È pittoresco, e Louis lo adora, si prende un secondo per rallegrarsene, perché quando aveva detto alla zia del suo piano, aveva avuto anche la faccia tosta di apparire _divertita._

“Lou, non sono sicura che sia il lavoro che vuoi fare mentre sei qui. Ci sarà _tantissimo_ da lavorare.” Aveva detto, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino, e Louis si era - comprensibilmente - sentito indignato.

A differenza di ciò che la sua famiglia - e amici, e colleghi - pensa, Louis _sa_ lavorare. Certo è che non ha mai avuto un lavoro dove occorresse fare dello sforzo fisico nella sua vita, e okay, forse pensava di lavorare soprattutto in cassa, ma ce la può fare. È pienamente sicuro di poter destreggiarsi nell’impacchettare un po’ di borse, o raccogliere qualche mela; davvero, quanto può essere difficile?

Si perde nei suoi pensieri per un p’o, in piedi lì a guardare l’alba, quindi non si accorge che qualcuno si sta dirigendo verso di lui finché non gli sta parlando.

“Bellissimo, vero?” Louis viene sospeso, ma è in grado - per fortuna - di riprendersi e guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco. Chiunque sia è _bello,_ sorridente e ha la mano allungata pronta per essere stretta. “Devi essere Louis, sì. Non riesco a pensare a nessun altro che sia qui così presto.”

Louis gli stringe la mano, sorridendo e annuendo. “Sì, sono Louis! Sei Harry?”

“No, amico, mi chiamo Zayn, Harry è dentro, dai, sarà felice di conoscerti.” Zayn si volta, e iniziano a camminare verso il grande capanno nel bel mezzo del cortile mentre il ragazzo continua a parlare. “Sei…credo la quarta persona che chiama per il lavoro, e solo uno alla fine si è presentato. Ad essere onesto, penso che Harry stava iniziando a rassegnarsi e fare la maggior parte della raccolta da solo.”

Louis annuisce comprensivo. “Sono felice di aver chiamato allora. Che cosa fai tu qui, non raccogli? Se non è un problema chiedere.”

Zayn scuote la testa, ancora sorridente - Cristo, è proprio attraente - e scuote la mano come a dire ’nessun problema’. “Tranquillo, io sto sopratutto in negozio, tengo traccia delle finanze, aiuto parecchio con l’imballaggio, e cerco di controllare che Harry non perda la testa, anche se non ho sempre successo.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, con affetto. “Ogni tanto raccolgo, ma solo quando ho davvero del tempo extra cioè la mattina presto prima che il negozio apra. Dopo di che, sono bloccato dietro al registratore di cassa, e alcuni giorni non riesco ad assentarmi nemmeno cinque minuti per prendere qualcosa da mangiare.” Zayn smette di parlare per aprire la porta e invitare Louis ad entrare.

“Ci sono altri due ragazzi che lavorano qui, oltre me ed H. Liam si occupa del giardino, e guida il trattore; facciamo fare dei giri sul trattore, e vendiamo anche le zucche nel periodo di Halloween, quindi è impegnatissimo in questo periodo considerando anche i matrimoni. E Niall, infine, è il nostro principale impacchettatole. Ci aiuta anche nella raccolta, e Liam, quando può, ma tiene anche traccia degli ordini che riceviamo e si occupa di quelli. Potrebbe aiutare di più se dovesse, ma Harry si sente in colpa a fargli fare anche quel lavoro sopra alla montagna di cose che fa già. _Avevamo_ un altro ragazzo che doveva aiutarci, ma si è rotto una gamba mentre andava sul quad, ed ecco perché sei qui.” Smette di parlare e indica la porta in fondo al negozio che indica ‘Solo Personale Autorizzato’. “Vado a recuperare Harry, puoi guardarti intorno se vuoi.”

Louis annuisce e inizia a gironzolare per il negozio quando Zayn se ne va. Ci sono parecchi scaffali alla sua sinistra pieni di sacchi di mele, ognuno con dei nomi diversi tipo ‘Zestar’, ‘Paula Red’, ‘Ginger Gold’. Qualunque cosa vogliano dire. Tra queste, c’è un bancone con un computer e un altro cartello che dice ‘Solo Impiegati’. Alla sua destra, c’è una fila ordinata di tavoli con sopra una tovaglia a scacchi rossa e bianca, e dei barattoli di marmellate, gelatine alla mela, polpa di mela e altre prelibatezze in lattina. C’è una sfilza di libri di cucina, alcuni attrezzi per preparare torte, decorazioni e chincaglierie varie a tema ‘mele’. Si sta per dirigere verso lo scaffale con alcune torte e crumble di mele, quando la porta sul retro si apre, e emergono Zayn, seguito da _una cazzo di statua greca, cazzo._

Se Louis pensava che Zayn fosse il più bel ragazzo che avesse mai visto (e lo era stato), beh, ora si sbagliava di grosso.

Ma proprio proprio proprio di grosso. L’uomo che aveva seguito Zayn - come fa ad essere il _proprietario_ sembra a malapena ventunenne - ha gli zigomi più affilati che abbia mai visto, anche la mandibola fa concorrenza a quella di Angelina Jolie, i bicipiti probabilmente hanno la stessa ampiezza delle cosce di Louis, le mani probabilmente sono in grado di avvolgerglisi intorno. No, non è un’esagerazione. L’uomo è anche dotato degli occhi verdi più belli del mondo, e e oltre a tutto ciò, ha dei capelli, raccolti in una coda, che sembrano sofficissimi.

Sta anche sorridendo, e Louis decide che potrebbe morire in quell’istate, e sarebbe contento.

Il ragazzo indossa un paio di jeans sbiaditi tagliati al ginocchio, una camicia a scacchi rossa, arancione e marrone, un paio di stivali consunti, e tiene in mano un capello nero con la visiera con il logo TC sul davanti. Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire.

È vestito come un contadino e sembra un modello, e distrae Louis così tanto che i trenta secondi che impiega per attraversare la stanza sembrano allo stesso tempo una vita e un attimo. Poi, l’uomo gli è di fronte, e sorride così ampiamente che Louis si accorge che i due incisivi sono più grandi degli altri, e _oh cazzo_ è ancora più bello.

“Devi essere Louis?” Louis annuisce e stringe la mano del ragazzo.

“S-sì, sono io, sei Harry?”

Harry annuisce a sua volta, rilascia la mano - a Louis già manca quel contatto-, e si infila casualmente la mano nella tasca dei jeans. Louis ovviamente non segue il movimento con la coda dell’occhio.

“Piacere di conoscerti, sono _così_ felice che tu sia dei nostri, non hai idea, stavo iniziando ad essere un po’ disperato.” Ride, e Louis non resiste e ride con lui. E se avesse sorriso un po’ eccessivamente e socchiuso gli occhi con fare ammiccante, chi poteva biasimarlo?

“Beh, sono felice di essere qui Harry, sono in visita dai miei zii per i prossimi mesi, e ad essere onesti stavo impazzendo dalla noia.” Harry ghigna.

“Oh non preoccuparti, ti terremo parecchio occupato qui, almeno per un paio di mesi sicuramente. Hai esperienza con questo tipo di lavoro.”

Louis scuote la testa. “No amico, lavoro in ufficio a casa. Non c’è un grade esercizio fisico in quello.” Un angolo della bocca di Harry si alza in un sorrisetto, annuisce di nuovo, come se sapesse qualcosa che Louis non sa.

“Posso immaginare. Bene!” Batte le mani, e si volta a guardare Zayn, che è dietro il bancone al computer, e lo indica con entusiasmo. “Zayn, amore, ti dispiace portare Louis ad aiutare Niall per adesso? Li ha di nuovo problemi con il trattore e ho la sensazione che ci lavoreremo almeno per le prossime due ore.” Zayn gli fa il pollice in su, senza alzare gli occhi dal computer. Harry scuote la testa senza speranza, anche se sta sorridendo, poi si volta verso Louis, e unisce le mani in preghiera. “Davvero, grazie di nuovo Louis, non hai idea di quanto significhi per me. Spero che le cose funzionino. Se hai _qualsiasi_ domanda o dubbio, per favore non esitare a chiedercelo.”

Louis sorride, affascinato. “Non mancherò, sono felice di poter aiutare, qualsiasi cosa serva sono _più_ che pronto a farla.”

Sì, sta esagerando un po’. È gay e Harry è bello. Provate a denunciarlo.

Harry, ancora ghignando, si gira verso la porta, prende un paio di guanti dalla tasca sul retro dei jeans, prima di parlare di nuovo con Zayn. “Oh hey, Zee, quasi dimenticavo, ho lasciato-“

“La bolla d’ordine sul tavolo della cucina? Ce l’ho.”

“Sì, bene, e c’è-“

“Sette cesti di Zestars nel refrigeratore? Le ho viste, l’ho detto a Niall, stanno venendo impacchettate mentre parliamo.”

Harry sospira. “Che cosa ti ho detto in merito al-“

“Non interromperti? Non ricordo?” Ora, Zayn guarda Harry, con un sorrisetto sul volto mentre è appoggiato al bancone. Si fissano per qualche minuto, Louis si sente un po’ di troppo, poi Harry se ne va ridacchiando, con il dito medio alzato.

Non appena la porta si chiude, Zayn inizia a ridere, poi emerge da dietro il bancone e fa segno a Louis di seguirlo. “Come ho detto, metà del mio lavoro è ricordarmi la merda che si dimentica lui, sarebbe perso senza di me.”

Ed ecco. Ovviamente.

Louis lo segue, dicendo a se stesso che non è autorizzato a sviluppare una cotta per Harry. Ovviamente lui e Zayn stanno insieme, e Louis ci è già passato e non vuole cascarci di nuovo. Porterebbe solo casini.

Segue Zayn al di là della porta, dentro una stanza che….è _enorme._

No, davvero, _gigantesca._

C’è un grande macchinario contro una delle pareti, sembra alta circa due metri e mezzo, con un nastro trasportatore ad altezza vita, e delle lucette. Alla sinistra c’è una pila di bidoni, e sulla destra una porta con un cartello che indica “refrigeratore”. Zayn si dirige in quella direzione e apre la porta, infilando dentro la testa per cercare qualcuno. Un secondo dopo esce e viene seguito da un ragazzo, che spinge un carrello pieno di barili colmi di mele.

Ovviamente anche questo è paurosamente attraente, con i capelli castani, i muscoli e un sorriso sul volto che sembra non scomparire mai. Mentre l’altro ragazzo di avvicina, Louis nota che indossa anche lui una camicia a scacchi, e Louis si domanda se ci sia un qualche tipo di codice sull’abbigliamento.

Il ragazzo è, ovviamente, Niall, e due minuti dopo essere stati presentati, Louis è sicuro che diventeranno migliori amici. Niall ha un tagliente senso dell’umorismo, e fa ridere Louis immediatamente.

Iniziano subito ad impacchettare, e Louis impara presto che il lavoro è semplice, ma assolutamente _ripetitivo_. Niall gli fa preparare delle buste di carta piene di mele per il negozio, e Louis prende il ritmo poco dopo.

Apre un busta, aggancia i manici a dei picchetti per farla rimanere aperta, la riempie di mele fino ad arrivare a cinque chili, chiude i manici della busta, la mette dentro un contenitore più grande e ricomincia.

È chiaro che lavorare con Niall non è poi così noioso. C’è della musica in sottofondo (i Green Day, Louis è piacevolmente sorpreso), e Niall sa come tenere viva una conversazione. Nelle due ore in cui sono stati lì, hanno già parlato di famiglia, di calcio, di cibo, e finalmente, dei proprietari del frutteto. Niall ha appena finito di raccontargli di quella volta in cui Zayn ha cercato di seguire una nuova ricetta per la torta di mele - che è risultata nell’avere i vigili del fuoco alla porta - e Louis pensa di essersi fatto gli addominali per quanto sta ridendo, e per tutti i contenitori di mele che ha raccolto.

Durante questo periodo, gli altri ragazzi erano entrati e usciti dal retro diverse volte, e Louis aveva anche incontrato Liam, il quale era, senza ombra di dubbio, dannatamente bello, e anche lui andava a braccetto con una camicia a scacchi.

Aveva scoperto che Harry _non_ aveva ventuno anni, ne aveva solo ventisei, e ciò significava che era il proprietario da quando ne aveva ventuno. Louis era più che sorpreso, perché quando aveva lui quell’età essere proprietario di qualcosa _non_ sarebbe finita bene.

Ancora ridacchiando per qualcosa che Niall aveva fatto, chiede finalmente la domanda che aveva in mente da quando aveva incontrato Liam, e aveva scoperto che tutti al frutteto erano inglesi, tranne Niall che era, chiaramente, irlandese.

“Allora, una domanda strana, ma come è successo che tre inglesi e un irlandese diventassero proprietari di un frutteto in Minnesota, prima che almeno uno di voi avesse compiuto venticinque anni?”

Niall ride di gusto, Louis aveva scoperto che era normale. “Mi domandavo quando me lo avresti chiesto, insieme al motivo per cui indossiamo tutti camice a quadri, di solito è quello che ci chiedono di più”. Louis ride ancora, e Niall alza un contenitore di mele dal pavimento e lo appoggia di fianco alla propria postazione di lavoro, di fronte a Louis.

“Sarebbe stata la mia seconda domanda, davvero, ma prima voglio sapere come siete finiti qui.” Niall grugnisce e apre la busta di mele con fare teatrale.

“Va bene, sai nulla del football americano?”

Louis fa una smorfia. “Uh. No, non proprio.”

“Okay, beh, non è importante, tutto ciò che ti interessa sapere è che Harry è un fan sfegatato dei Packers, quindi sei anni fa, avevamo tutti un lavoro normale, sai? Harry e Liam lavoravano per una compagnia di roba tecnologica, perché sono due dannati geni della meccanica, Harry ha creato il programma che usiamo per l’inventario, tra le altre cose, e io e Zayn avevamo un tranquillo impiego in un ufficio. Eravamo un branco di fighetti, a dirla tutta.” Louis si lascia sfuggire un ‘ah!’ E Niall ghigna. “Zitto, fammi parlare. Allora. Avevamo un sacco di soldi, Harry aveva bisogno di essere sollevato di morale, quindi io Zayn e Liam avevamo comprato i biglietti per la partita, e biglietti aerei andata e ritorno, insomma, tutto quanto. Zayn non poteva proprio chiedere giorni dal lavoro, ma Harry era…” Niall fa una pausa, si sfrega il mento, pensieroso. “…non stava benissimo e volevamo fare qualcosa di bello, quindi io e Liam abbiamo deciso di portarlo alla partita delle città gemelle (NDT: Minneapolis-St.Paul), e farci una settimana di relax. Una vacanza, capisci?” Louis annuisce, mentre guida Niall trasportare un paio di buste di mele verso il contenitore.

“Lo abbiamo portato fin qui, abbiamo visto la partita, e i Packers hanno addirittura vinto perché i Vikings sono una merda, poi abbiamo trascorso il resto del tempo ad esplorare. Abbiamo fatto un giro a Duluth, abbiamo visitato la più grande sfera fatta di filo, abbiamo mangiato in qualche ristorante strano, la solita storia. Al quarto giorni, siamo passati di qui, abbiamo visto il cartello che indicava questo posto. Ci siamo fermati perché mangiarsi delle mele suonava bene al momento, ok? Beh, ci siamo fermati a parlare con il proprietario per due ore - il suo nome era Paul, un brav’uomo -, e fu lì che scoprimmo che era l’ultimo anno che avrebbe tenuto l’attività aperta. L’aveva ereditata e non ne poteva più, l’avrebbe venduta alla prima persona che avrebbe fatto un’offerta.”

Niall si ferma, prende un sorso d’acqua, e alza le spalle. “Io e Liam? Nessuno dei due ci ha pensato su, ma Harry, continuava a discuterne, l’intera ora e mezza di auto fino a St. Paul, ero pronto a strozzarlo con una delle mele che avevamo comprato.” Niall stava sorridendo ora, e Louis era certo che non fosse serio. “Aveva smesso di parlarne una volta arrivato in città, quindi nessuno di noi ci aveva dato un grande peso.” Ride di nuovo. “Due giorni dopo stavamo facendo i bagagli, ed Harry era scomparso, aveva detto che sarebbe andato a fumare, e puff…sparito. Io e Li abbiamo dato di matto, pensavamo fosse stato rapito. Due ore dopo, mi chiama, e mi fa: ‘Ni, sono al frutteto, ti ricordi? Quello di un paio di giorni fa’ e ci chiede di raggiungerlo.” Sospira e scuote la testa. “Quindi Liam ed io lo raggiungiamo in meno di quaranta cinque minuti, perché l’aereo sarebbe partito dopo quattro ore, e quando arriviamo lì scopriamo che Harry aveva comprato _questo dannato posto._ Aveva parlato con Paul un paio di giorni prima e aveva comprato tutto. La casa non era abitata al tempo, e il garage non esisteva, e…giuro su Dio, io e Liam restammo muti per almeno un quarto d’ora.” Louis era certo che le sue sopracciglia non potessero andare più in alto di così, perché esattamente quale persona se ne va a comprare un _frutteto,_ in un paese che non è nemmeno il suo? Che diavolo.

Niall si schiarisce la gola e continua.

“Gli abbiamo urlato contro per almeno un’ora, ripensandoci, fu più che altro perché non ci aveva detto dove sarebbe andato più che il fatto in sé di aver comprato questo posto, e ciò ti dimostra le nostre priorità; poi ci ha chiesto se saremmo stati con lui un altro paio di settimane per sistemare le scartoffie e organizzare la sua vita a casa. Beh, abbiamo entrambi detto di no, perché era…troppo. Abbiamo mollato la roba di Harry e ci siamo diretti all’aeroporto.” Alza gli occhi al cielo. “Siamo arrivati a metà strada, in totale silenzio, poi Liam fa ‘Ni…forse dovremmo…?’ Ed io ero: ‘sì…”. Giuro su Dio ero incazzato nero, e abbiamo fatto dietrofront. Quando siamo arrivati di nuovo qui, abbiamo bussato alla porta, e Harry è venuto ad aprirci, con un ghigno sul viso e una dannata mela in mano -si era già ambientato Lou, è totalmente _fuori_ -, e ci ha anche chiesto perché ci avevamo messo tanto.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, e Niall scuote la testa, esasperato. “Lo odio qualche volta, davvero.”

“È assurdo Nì, che diavolo…?”

“Ah, vorrei saperlo amico.”

Dovevano essere stati più rumorosi di quanto pensassero, perché la porta del negozio si apre, e compare Zayn, divertito. “State facendo niente? O Niall ti devo separare da un _altro_ dipendente.” Guarda Louis, e alza un sopracciglio. “Succede ogni volta che assumiamo qualcuno.”

Niall sbuffa, e si mette una mano sul cuore. “Zayn! Mi ferisci, lo sai che la scorsa volta _non_ è stata colpa mia! Inoltre, stavo raccontando a Louis come abbiamo preso il frutteto, ed è un mio _diritto._ ”

Zayn alza gli occhi, chiaramente divertito. Louis inizia a pensare che nessuno può arrabbiarsi con Niall. “Hai finito a raccontare?”

“Veramente ero arrivato alla tua parte.”

Zayn sbuffa. “Beh, non voglio fermarti, è la mia parte preferita.”

Ghignando, Niall si volta verso Louis e batte le mani. “Okay, quindi abbiamo fatto chiamare Zayn ad Harry per dirgli che cosa stava accadendo, visto che era colpa sua e né io né Lì volevamo essere sgridati da Zayn,” Louis sente Zayn ridacchiare tra sé. “E ha detto, cito, ‘Harry-“

In quel momento, Harry e Liam entrano, e, con un sorriso sul volto e usando un tono di voce più alto del normale, Harry continua, “-Edward Styles, mi stai dicendo che il mio ragazzo è _bloccato_ in un dannato frutteto, e per vederlo di nuovo, devo venire nel bel mezzo del cazzo di niente, e vivere in un dannato campo di mele?!” Una volta finito, tutti stanno ridendo, e Zayn fa finta di essere offeso. Louis si chiede da quanto tempo Harry e Zayn stanno insieme, visto che Zayn ha mollato tutto e si è trasferito in Minnesota da Londra per lui.

“ _Non_ ho quella voce!”

Harry fa le spallucce. “Non so, mi sembra proprio di sì invece.”

“Harry-“

“Zayn-“

“Ragazzi!” Li interrompe Liam, che sembra a metà tra il rassegnato e l’affettuoso mentre fa un segno a Niall. “Gli lascerete finire la storia per una volta?” Entrambi i ragazzi fanno finta di nulla, sorridendo, e Niall ridacchia a sua volta mentre Louis annuisce.

“Va bene, continua irlandese, non ho sentito mai tutto.”

Tutti ridono, e Niall continua a parlar. “Giusto, quindi, comunque…Zayn ha detto così, e un mese dopo siamo tornati tutti a Londra, abbiamo lasciato i nostri lavori, e siamo diventati proprietari di un frutteto.” Niall, da dove stava appoggiato al muro, sembrava proprio fiero di sé.

“E _tutto_ per merito mio.”

Zayn lo fissa. “Sì, _lo sappiamo.”_

Harry continua ad essere orgoglioso, gli occhi verdi scintillanti, le fossette (!!!) sulle guance, mentre si porta una mano per sfregarsi il labbro inferiore. Louis si trova a fissarlo, anche se nessun altro lo nota, arrossisce.

E non va affatto bene.

_______

Il resto della giornata di Louis trascorre imparando così tante informazioni che non sa come immagazzinarle. _Apparentemente_ ci sono un casino di tipi di mele (il che spiega il nome sopra i vari sacchi in negozio), ognuna delle quali ha un diverso uso. E chi lo sapeva.

Scopre subito che stare in negozio non è semplice come pensava e parecchie volte, Zayn è con lui ad aiutarlo a preparare nuove confezioni con i clienti, tirare fuori le mele dal refrigeratore e metterle in esposizione oltre che aiutarlo a servire i clienti. C’è anche un sistema di allarme che corre intorno alla via di accesso, quindi una sirena rumorosa riecheggia per l’intero edificio ogni volta che arriva qualcuno, e la prima volta Louis ha quasi lanciato una busta di mele, e _no, nessuno deve saperlo, Niall._

Oltre tutto, quando è con Zayn, verso la fine della giornata per discutere delle scartoffie, vede il ragazzo con un _enorme_ anello al dito, e beh…Harry sembra proprio il tipo che sceglie il migliore e il più grande anello disponibile.

Louis è un po’ scontroso per il fatto che la persona più attraente del mondo stia con la seconda persona più attraente, ma non ci può fare niente, tranne che non avere una cotta per Harry, e Louis ha tutte le intenzioni per evitarlo.

Harry e Zayn sembrano entrambi contenti alla fine della giornata quando dicono a Louis che può prendere il weekend libero prima di cominciare ufficialmente lunedì, e la loro felicità è contagiosa. Louis torna a casa sentendosi più energetico di come si sia mai sentito in anni, chiama sua mamma e le racconta tutto, lunedì è quasi troppo lontano.

________

28 Agosto: 9:00 AM

Louis non è mai stato uno mattiniero, preferisce rimanere a letto finché non deve combattere per tenere gli occhi aperti, ma starebbe mentendo se avesse detto che era stato un peso alzarsi per il suo primo giorno al frutteto. Mentre svolta sulla lunga strada, vede Liam sul trattore nel campo alla sua sinistra, lo saluta, e è già al settimo cielo quando il ragazzo ricambia.

Una volta che ha timbrato il cartellino, spera di lavorare ancora con Niall, ma Harry esce dal retro trasportando una cosa…a forma di…strano sacco, e gliela porge.

“Pronto per la raccolta?”

Louis batte le palpebre. “Con questo?”

Harry ride. “Beh sì, dovrai avere un posto dove mettere le mele, no?”

“Io…credo? Ma come…umh..cos’è?”

Harry ride di nuovo- Louis pensa di doversi sentire insultato ma il ragazzo è così angelico che non ce la fa- e si dirige verso la porta, facendo segno a Louis di seguirlo.

“Forza, ragazzo di città, tireremo fuori il contadino che è in te.”

Louis sbuffa, e segue Harry a malincuore, voltandosi a guardare il negozio tristemente.

_________

Louis scopre che quello strano sacco in realtà può contenere la metà di un intero barile, e la parte bassa di apre per lasciare che le mele scivolino giù senza essere ammaccate. Ha anche degli agganci, che deve incrociare dietro le spalle e appoggiare poi il tutto alla schiena. E la parte vera e propria del sacco è appoggiato vicino alla sua pancia. Ovviamente, quando lo indossa gli arriva quasi alle ginocchia, e Harry gli ha dovuto tirare le allacciature, ridendo tutto il tempo.

Se il sacco non lo aveva già sorpreso abbastanza, gli alberi lo fanno sicuramente. Quando pensava alla raccolta delle mele, si immaginava alberi giganti, quelli che aveva visto nei film, simili agli altri alberi.

Invece, tutti gli alberi erano di circa tre metri e raccogliere le mele non era affatto difficile come aveva immaginato…fino alla seconda fila di alberi. Apparentemente, la prima fila era già stata iniziata da Harry la mattina presto, perché é uno _stronzo,_ e aveva raccolto tutte quelle più in alto. Quindi poiché Louis è un metro e settantacinque - sì, è la sua _vera_ altezza, sta’ zitto Harry- è troppo _basso_ per raggiungere la cima dell’albero dove sono concentrate le mele migliori, così Louis deve usare una scala.

Harry, ovviamente, non doveva, e si mette in mostra allungandosi per raggiungere una mela sui rami più alti vicino a Louis, e poi gli da un grosso morso.

Louis sbuffa, e gli lancia una mela marcia addosso.

Se deve trattenere le risa quando Harry fa una grossa lagna e appare disgustato, va _bene,_ stanno solo discutendo in amicizia, niente di cui preoccuparsi.

________

Comunque, una volta che Louis ci prende mano, raccogliere le mele non è poi così male. È una routine, come impacchettarle, anche se ovviamente è necessario molto più sforzo di quello che si era immaginato. Se non avrà una bella serie di addominali entro Novembre, pensa, dovrà sicuramente denunciare qualcuno.

E, per quanto Harry sia un bastardo- è davvero il _peggiore-_ è facile parlare con lui, e le ore seguenti volano. Quando Harry dice che dovrebbero prendersi una pausa, è già mezzogiorno, e Louis è sconvolto nel constatare che non ha fretta di finire.

Ovviamente, quando sono seduti sull’erba a dissetarsi e mangiare le loro mele, Harry decide di essere….di nuovo Harry.

“Quindi, continuerai a venire qui conciato così…” dice indicando Louis.

Louis si acciglia. “Che cosa-“ copia i gesti di Harry “-vuole dire questa mossa?”

Harry fa le spallucce. “Dai, hai capito. Scarpe firmate, camicie leggere, non hai nemmeno preso i guanti dal fienile, non hai nulla sulla testa per tenere i capelli lontani dal viso. Sembri proprio appena arrivato dalla città.”

Louis sbuffa. “Solo perché sono in un frutteto non vuol dire che mi debba vestire come un montanaro.”

Harry ride, una risata forte e buffa, e _perché_ Louis è così _affascinato_? “Credimi tesoro, vestito così non sei nemmeno lontanamente vicino ad un montanaro, non hai i piedi bagnati?”

Con un grugnito, Louis scuote la testa. “ _No,_ i miei piedi stanno bene.” (Non era vero, erano umidi dal momento in cui aveva camminato sull’erba).

Harry ghigna mentre si alza, e si pulisce i jeans, alzando poi le spalle. “Okay va bene, non hai nessun taglio sulle tue mani? O sulle braccia? Gli alberi non sono sempre gentili mentre raccogli le mele.”

“Nono! Le mie mani stanno bene, sono morbidissime, non indosserò nessun guanto orrendo.”

In realtà, aveva un taglio sul palmo della mano destra, e una leggera escoriazione sul gomito sinistro.

Harry alza un sopracciglio, e allunga una mano per aiutare Louis ad alzarsi. Louis accettare ed è pronto a lasciarla andare, quando Harry stringe la presa e lo tira a sé.

Louis annaspa per un secondo, e allunga l’altra mano per mantenersi in equilibrio. E questa finisce, porca merda, sul petto solido e forte di Harry, e gli ci vuole un secondo per realizzare che l’altra mano del ragazzo è appoggiata sul suo fianco. Si sente già accaldato, e si sta già iniziando a chiedere dove _cazzo_ li porterà quella situazione, quando Harry gli volta la mano palmo in su, e la studia finché non vede i piccoli tagli. Con una faccia soddisfatta, abbassa lo sguardo - è così _alto,_ Cristo Santo- verso Louis. Sembra voglia dire qualcosa, o fare qualcosa, anche se non si muove per un lungo momento, e poi all’improvviso si scansa.

Louis stava quasi - solo _quasi_ \- per gemere, e poi Harry gli lancia un paio di guanti.

“Metti questi principessa, non voglio che le tue manine delicate siano piene di tagli dopo il primo giorno.”

E con ciò, si volta, afferra il sacco, e si dirige di nuovo al punto dove erano rimasti.

Louis rimane lì in piedi, con i guanti stretti al petto, e respirando più affannosamente di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Dopo un momento, si porta una mano alla guancia, sentendosi mortificato quando si accorge che è ancora in fiamme.

_Principessa?_

Che cazzo.

____________

Il resto della giornata passa tranquillo, anche se la testa di Louis vortica.

È piuttosto certo che ha appena flirtato con un uomo impegnato.

Un uomo con un _fidanzato,_ nondimeno.

Lui e Harry finiscono le rispettive file abbastanza velocemente, e Louis si fa un appunto mentale in cui si sforza di non flirtare. _Non_ ha intenzione di finire invischiato con qualcuno di fidanzato, e poi _Zayn_ gli sta simpatico, non vuole ferirlo.

Una parte di lui è delusa, perché non vuole pensare che Harry sia il tipo di persona che flirta con qualcuno di diverso dalla sua persona.

Sospira, si sfrega il volto mentre si dirige dal campo al negozio. Era lì da solo due giorni. _Due giorni cazzo._

Quando torna al negozio, non c’è nessuno al bancone, entra nell’area di imballaggio per trovare Zayn, Liam e Niall in tre diverse postazioni, cantando Tubthumping.

Louis ridacchia, li guarda per alcuni secondi, prima di unirsi a loro. Quando il resto dei ragazzi lo notano, lo salutano con un gioioso ‘heeeyyyy!’ prima di continuare.

Louis si mette di fronte a Niall e inizia ad aiutarli, e i suoi tumultuosi pensieri di poco prima sono dimenticati.

____________

_29 Agosto._

Il giorno seguente, Harry ha appena finito di raccogliere le Ginger Gold che avevano iniziato il giorno prima, quindi Louis si mette con Niall e Zayn in negozio.

Decide anche di dimenticarsi dell’incidente del giorno prima, perché non conosce Harry, per ciò che lo riguarda, sembra che Harry sia piuttosto avvezzo al flirtare, quindi probabilmente non voleva dire niente di ché con quella battuta.

Nessun secondo fine.

Comunque, il giorno passa lentamente, niente di eclatante accade, a parte Zayn che diventa sempre più frustrato riguardo ad ogni cosa.

Ad un certo punto, sembra pronto a gridare ad un cliente - che si stava comportando da stronzo-, ma per fortuna Niall si mette in mezzo e salva la situazione prima che diventi antipatica. Zayn se ne va in ufficio per darsi una calmata, e Louis aspetta finché l’ultimo cliente se ne va per chiedere che cosa succede.

Niall gli fa le spallucce. “Non so, amico, è arrivato abbastanza silenzioso, ma non ho idea di quale sia il problema.” Sospira. “È stressato, ne sono certo.”

Louis aggrotta la fronte. “Stressato?”

Niall annuisce e si siede sullo sgabello dietro al bancone. “Sì, amico, problemi di affari, sai?” Appare più stanco di quanto probabilmente volesse mostrarsi. “Stiamo nel giro da circa cinque annetti, è…cerchiamo ancora di capirci qualcosa, e ogni tanto è pesante.”

Fa una smorfia. “Ho cercato di tenere Harry lontano dal negozio per tutto il giorno; preferirei non dover avere a che fare anche con le loro litigate passivo aggressive oggi.”

Louis sospira, forse le cose non vanno benissimo tra i piccioncini. “È così brutta la storia?”

Niall fa un gesto rilassato. “Non così _orrenda_ quando sono leggermente arrabbiati e non furiosi, è solo fastidioso capisci? Iniziano a battibeccare e sembra come se fossero insieme da cinquant’anni invece che…venti.”

Louis ridacchia, poi si volta e continua a mettere i prezzi sui vari barattoli, Niall continua.

“Dovresti sentirli litigare sul serio, amico. Possono andare avanti per _ore_ , insultandosi a vicenda. Mi preoccuperei se non sapessi che poi risolvono tutto nel salotto di casa di Harry a fumare un po’, mentre parlano dell’universo.”

Louis quasi si strozza, e si volta fissare Niall con occhi spalancati. “Aspetta ragazzi, voi…”

Niall si lascia andare ad una risata liberatoria. “Dio, per favore non dirmi che sei contro la marijuana, la fumiamo solo ogni tanto; voglio dire, siamo tutti sulla ventina, viviamo nel bel mezzo del nulla, abbiamo un lavoro che richiede un po’ di relax ogni tanto. E sballarsi un po’ aiuta, amico.”

Louis annaspa, poi scuote la testa, facendo finta di essere deluso nonostante il ghigno sul volto. “E qui l’intera città pensa che siate _angeli,_ anche mio zio pensa che siate dei doni di Dio.”

È vero, ogni volta che li ha nominati, suo zio ha sempre avuto qualche storiella da raccontare di Harry che lo ha aiutato con il lavoro nei campi senza chiedere un compenso, o di come Liam ripara i veicoli di chiunque glielo chieda e tutto ciò che chiede è una visita al frutteto.

E se non ha una storia, ci si mette sua zia, raccontando di Zayn che fa volontariato locale, sia benedetto. O quando Niall si ferma a parlare con le vedove al café, e regolarmente le va a trovare durante il loro appuntamento abituale.

Sembra che l’intera città sia incantata da loro.

Niall grugnisce, e afferra uno dei contenitori. “Lou, noi quattro siamo tutti più o meno gay, ci sballiamo ogni tanto, e imprechiamo come marinai, e _l’ultima_ cosa che vogliamo essere è un dono di Dio, cazzo.” Louis ride, sentendosi molto più leggero per aver ottenuto una risposta simile.

“Contane cinque, Niall, per ogni categoria.”

Niall sorride malizioso, e annuisce. “Bene, non ero certo di sapere come sentirmi se avessi dovuto lavorare con uno etero.”

Louis continua a ridere, rendendosi conto che potrebbe creare qualcosa di bello in quel posto.

__________

I giorni seguenti trascorrono pressoché allo stesso modo, anche se c’è una tranquillità che prima non c’era, che Louis è certo derivi dal discorso che ha fatto con Niall. Ovviamente, Niall continua ad essere Niall, e ha raccontato tutto agli altri, ed è notevole come il livello di comfort - che era già alto all’inizio - sia aumentato.

Niall e Zayn lo fanno lavorare nell’area di imballaggio, e per alcune ore un giorno, aiuta Liam a riorganizzare un po’ di cose nella cella frigorifera.

Louis ci sta prendendo la mano, anche nei lavori fisici, e mentre la prima settimana di lavoro giunge al termine, e non deve tornare fino al lunedì della settimana seguente, si sente quasi triste.

Prima di andarsene venerdì, Harry lo prende da parte e lo ringrazia sinceramente per il suo aiuto. Louis in qualche modo si mantiene calmo di fronte alla faccia stupidamente bella di Harry; ma ce la fa, poi però Harry lo _abbraccia._ Louis è in uno stato di confusione e piuttosto deluso di dover aspettare fino a lunedì per rivederlo.

Si sente male perché ha praticamente ignorato gli zii per tutta la settimana, ma ora anche i cugini sono a casa, quindi trascorrerò il weekend con loro.

Alcune volte, trova la zia a fissarlo con aria strana, ma decide di non darci pesi. Si sente bene, felice e più leggero di come si sia mai sentito in _anni,_ e se a lei sembra strano, si dovrà mettere il cuore in pace.

______

_4 Settembre. 8:00 AM._

Quando Louis arriva Lunedì, si incontra con Zayn che gli dice che lui ed Harry inizieranno ad impacchettare il loro prossimo grosso ordine, che consiste in una marea di mele Honeycrisp per il giorno seguente. Quindi, è il giorno fortunato di Louis, si trova ad aiutare Liam con le balle di fieno per i giri in trattore che organizzeranno nelle due settimane precedenti ad Halloween.

Louis fissa Zayn per circa trenta secondi dopo che gliel’ha detto, la sua mente torna al giorno in cui gli avevano spiegato esattamente quanto lavoro occorreva per preparare le balle di fieno, e Zayn ghigna e gli lancia un paio di guanti. Orribili e puzzolenti guanti da lavoro che sono _sicuramente_ troppo grandi per Louis.

“Divertiti, ti penseremo.” Louis grugnisce e esce dal negozio seguito dalla risata divertita di Zayn.

Louis sbuffa. Forse Zayn ed Harry sono davvero una coppia perfetta, perché entrambi sono due _stronzi._

_______

Quando Louis arriva nel campo, Liam lo accoglie con un saluto entusiasta e un sorriso che lo fa sembrare un cagnolino, Louis non _può_ essere scontroso con lui.

“Buongiorno Lou, pronto per lavorare?” Louis ride.

“Non so, non sembra proprio che faremo un picnic, vero?” Risponde Louis.

“Non è male, Zayn è solo melodrammatico. Inoltre, non inizieremo a preparare le balle almeno per qualche altra ora, dobbiamo aspettare che il fieno si asciughi.”

“Quindiiii….cosa facciamo nel frattempo?”

In quel momento, Liam ghigna, proprio come fa Harry, e Louis si ricorda di nuovo quanto a lungo tutti quanti sono amici, “Andiamo a dissotterrare le patate.”

_______

Raccogliere patate, decide Louis, è assolutamente il _peggior_ lavoro in tutto il mondo.

Ha le Vans piene di fango, le ginocchia dei suoi jeans di Stella McCartney praticamente nuovi, sono permanentemente macchiati, e se solo vedesse un altro insetto ne morirebbe. Ovviamente, Liam chiacchiera per tutto il tempo, e Louis ne è meravigliato. Sta parlando di sua sorella Ruth al momento, e prima gli aveva raccontato del suo cane. Louis è sorpreso perché dall’aspetto Liam dovrebbe essere…meno tenero. Che cosa sono tutti quei muscoli sporgenti e quella dannata mandibola?!

Louis sbuffa mentalmente. Cazzo, è anche gay.

Verso le dieci, Louis è pronto per dire a Liam che ne ha abbastanza con quelle patate per quella giornata - forse per ili resto della sua vita, ha intenzione di imporsi - quando vede Harry dirigersi verso di loro.

E sì, si accorge subito che è Harry. Anche se ciò che vede è solo la vaga sagoma di una persona. Si odia, davvero.

Quando li raggiunge Harry sorride, indossa dei jeans che lasciano poco all’immaginazione, e proprio come Liam, una T-shirt super attillata. Quella giornata sarà la morte di Louis.

Harry lancia un sorrisetto a Louis, e un ‘buongiorno principessa’, prima di parlare con Liam. “Pronti ad iniziare? Ho guardato il fieno ed è asciutto.” Liam annuisce, si alza e si toglie un po’ di terra dai pantaloni.

“Sì, siamo pronti.” Guarda Louis, e ghigna. “Louis forse è più che pronto per farla finita con le patate.” Harry ride, e Louis borbotta, e si alza.

“Odio entrambi, sul serio.” Harry ridacchia ancora, e avvolge un braccio sulle spalle di Louis mentre si dirigono al campo di fieno, dove il trattore il sta aspettando agganciato ad uno strano macchinario e una specie di carrello.

“Awwwwm no, non è vero, o almeno, non odi Liam. Nessun può, guarda com’è sexy.” Liam gli lancia uno sguardo poco impressionato, e lo manda a quel paese. Ovviamente, Harry non fa una piega, e continua a ridere. “Ho una domanda fondamentale però, pronto?”

Louis lo guarda, confuso, più che convinto oche la domanda non sarà in alcun modo rilevante. Harry continua ad essere contento e Louis pensa a quanto Niall gli ha detto il primo giorno, ed è d’accordo. Harry è _totalmente_ matto.

“Allora, visto che sei minuscolo-“ ignora il verso di protesta di Louis, “-sono certo che tu non vorrai impilare le balle di fieno, il che mi fa chiedere questa domanda, sai guidare il trattore?”

Si fermano di fronte al mezzo, un trattore blu che è molto più intimidatorio di quanto voglia ammettere. Fa una smorfia.

“Um. No, non so guidarlo.”

Harry annuisce, senza ombra di sorpresa. “Immaginavo, quindi, vuoi imparare? O preferiresti impilare una balla alla volta e soffrire mentre io e Liam ne carichiamo quattro?”

Louis emette un altro verso di offesa, e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Harry. “ _Harold.”_

Harry si scosta, togliendo il braccio da Louis. Louis non ammetterà mai che gli manca quel contato. No.

“Lo prendo come un no.”

Louis sospira. “Va bene, guiderò il dannato trattore.”

Harry, perché è un pezzo di merda, gli indica il trattore con aria drammatica, si inchina. “La sua carrozza l’attende, sua altezza.”

Louis sbuffa, cercando di trattenere il sorriso mentre si arrampica sul mezzo. “Sei uno stronzo Styles, come mai piaci a tutti.”

Harry lo segue, girando il cappello in modo che la visiera stia sul retro. “Perché sono affascinante, tesoro. Ora, sbrighiamoci prima che Liam inizi ad urlare.”

Si volta, e chiede a Liam, che è seduto sul bordo del vagone posteriore. “Pronto Liam?” Il ragazzo annuisce.

“Sbrighiamoci H, prima che diventi un forno qui fuori.” Harry gli fa un cenno e si volta verso Louis.

“Okay principessa, incominciamo.” Gira la chiave e il trattore si accende, rumoroso e tremante e _come cazzo farà_ Louis a guidarlo?!

“Um..Harry…” lancia al ragazzo uno sguardo incerto, le sue mani sono ad un centimetro dal volante, come se avesse paura di essere morso, e Harry lo zittisce.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro, è come una macchina; l’unica grossa differenza è che dovrai fare delle grosse virate.” Indica il piede dentro di Louis. “Lì c’è l’acceleratore, e i freni, come una macchina.” Poi indica una leva alla destra di Louis, che sembra muoversi a zig-zag, con diversi numeri sopra. “Quello è il cambio, vuoi mantenerlo sempre in seconda, non vuoi andare più veloce di me e Lì.” Poi indica un’altra leva alla sinistra del volante, che si muove su e giù. “Questo è per la velocità, tienilo sempre in mezzo.” Poi indica l’ultima manovella a sinistra. “E quello è per mettere in moto l’imballatore.” Osserva Louis, che lo sta fissando terrorizzato.

“Tesoro andrai benissimo, facciamo un paio di minuti insieme, per sistemare la velocità; dopo di che, se hai problemi premi il freno e sarò subito da te, ok?”

Louis annuisce, ancora piuttosto incerto. “Okay…non incazzarti però..se rompo qualcosa, ok?” Ride, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso un po’ d’ansia.

Harry gli sorride, così dolcemente che a Louis occorre un minuto per ricordarsi come si respira, poi Harry si avvicina per scostare la frangia dalla fronte di Louis.

Il suo cuore quasi si ferma.

“Andrai benissimo, te lo prometto.”

Aspetta che Louis annuisca, totalmente concentrato, poi si volta e fa il pollice in su a Liam. Aspetta che l’altro gli risponda con lo stesso gesto poi annuisce a Louis. “Okay, accendi l’imballatore, voltati e aspetta che Liam lo sistemi, poi imposta la marcia e vai.”

Louis annuisce e fa come gli è stato detto, piuttosto sorpreso quando il macchinario inizia a funzionare invece di esplodere.

Harry lo aiuta per le prime due fila di balle, come aveva detto, insegnandogli a prendere le curve larghe, poi aspetta che ci prenda la mano, prima di saltare giù dal trattore e salire sul vagone dietro per aiutare Liam.

È in totale tensione dopo che Harry se ne va, ma Louis segue i consigli che gli aveva dato, e va tutto bene. Le cose funzionano meglio di quanto avesse pensato, e alla fine è abbastanza tranquillo da girarsi e controllare che le cose stiano proseguendo senza intoppi come Harry gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto fare. Ogni volta, deve girarsi di nuovo per mantenere una linea retta, perché ogni volta che Harry solleva una balla di fieno i suoi muscoli delle braccia si tendono, e del sudore gli si sta formando sul collo, e sembra uscito da uno dei sogni più erotici che Louis abbia mai fatto, ma in versione _migliore._

Louis inizia a pensare di non sopravvivere per i prossimi mesi.

________


	2. Capitolo 2

_5 Settembre. 6:00 AM._

Quando Louis entra nel negozio, si blocca e osserva, perché il retro del negozio è aperto e si unisce direttamente alla zona di imballaggio.

È tutto un open space, e Louis si rende conto quanto grande sia quell’edificio.

Vede Liam, uscire dalla cella frigorifera, e si dirige verso di lui, indicando la parete che ora era mancante.

“Um, Li?” Liam fissa il punto indicato, e ride.

“Oh sì, quella parte dell’edificio si può muovere.” Risponde, e Louis si accorge che il muro non è altro che un’enorme porta scorrevole, che si può spostare fino a coprire la parete del refrigeratore. La fissa per un paio di secondi, poi si volta di nuovo verso Liam.

“Um. Perché?”

“Abbiamo trenta bancali di mele da impacchettare, il macchinario andrà senza sosta, e io ed Harry andremo a fare la raccolta, così tu puoi stare qui e aiutare Niall. Anche Zayn vi verrà a dare una mano, e in questo modo, se qualcuno arriva non dovrete cercare di sentire la sirena nel trambusto o muovervi da qui a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario.”

Louis annuisce. “Uh, ha senso, anche se un avvertimento sarebbe stato carino, sai?” Liam ride ancora, e gli da una pacca sulla spalla.

“Giusto, la prossima volta dobbiamo assicurarci di dirti che i muri si muovono. Così da non sconvolgerti troppo.”

“Molte grazie, Liam.”

In quel frangente, Harry entra nel laboratorio, sta parlando con qualcuno al telefono con un’aria seria.

“-no, va bene, nessun problema. Grazie. Sì, arrivederci.”

Chiude la chiamata, e si stringe il ponte del naso, poi sospira.

Liam sospira a sua volta -dovrebbe sospirare anche Louis? È un rituale? - poi incrocia le braccia.

“Era il manager?” Harry annuisce, con aria stanca e gli occhi chiusi.

“Sì.”

“Hanno cambiato l’ordine, vero?”

Harry sospira di nuovo, alza la testa e annuisce. “Sì, ora vogliono quarantacinque bancali invece che trenta.”

Liam grugnisce, e Harry sorride a Louis poi alza e abbassa le sopracciglia. “Pronto per una lunga giornata, principessa? Impacchetterai mele come se la tua vita dipendesse da questo.”

Louis lo guarda male. “Wow, anche quando sei stressato, sei sempre uno stronzo.”

Il ghigno di Harry si allarga, e con la coda dell’occhio vede Liam che alza gli occhi al cielo e se ne va. Non importa.

“ _Principessa,_ sono sempre uno stronzo, e il fatto che io sia stressato lo rende una forma di sollievo.”

Louis riesce a percepire il suo sorriso formarsi sulle labbra, e cerca di combatterlo. “Forse se fossi meno stronzo, i tuoi clienti non cambierebbero l’ordine all’ultimo minuto.”

Harry si porta una mano al cuore, recitando la parte dell’offeso con un grande sorriso sulla faccia. “Lou, baby, mi ferisci!” Louis non resiste più e sorride, cercando però di ricacciare indietro il rossore. _Baby._ Si mette le mani sui fianchi.

“Bene, forse se sono abbastanza cattivo ti _comporterai bene_.”

Harry apre la bocca per rispondere a tono, quando Zayn entra come una furia.

“Harry Edward Styles!”

Louis geme alzando la guardia. Cazzo. Il fidanzato di Harry. Giusto. Cazzo.

Harry fa una smorfia a Louis, senza prendere Zayn sul serio, poi si volta. “Sì, carissimo?”

Zayn incrocia le braccia velocemente, sta piazzato di fronte ad Harry, e gli sventola un pezzo di carta davanti alla faccia. “Che _cazzo_ è questo?!”

Harry alza le spalle. “Non so, non riesco a leggerlo quando muovi quel foglio così. Sono le carte del nostro divorzio?”

Zayn sbuffa, e sbatte il foglio sul petto di Harry. “No, non sono le dannate- è l’ordine che hai preso da un _altro_ cliente e che _in qualche modo_ ti sei dimenticato di dirmi! Harry!”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Z smetti di fare il melodrammatico! Quest’ordine non è richiesto fino alla prossima settimana, e stavo per dirtelo oggi!”

“Harry questa mail è stata mandata _Venerdì!_ Come hai fatto a passare tutto il weekend-“

“Me lo sono dimenticato! Smetti di prendere la mia testa a morsi!”

Zayn prende un profondo respiro, la mandibola tesa. “Te ne sei dimentica? Oh per favore, mi dispiace! Mi dispiace di essermi incazzato con te per esserti _dimenticato_ di un ordine, che però ho bisogno di sapere per tempo.”

Louis sventola la mano. “Um…ragazzi?”

Harry grugnisce esasperato, ignorandolo completamente. “Me ne sono ricordato questa mattina, va tutto _bene,_ te l’avrei detto più tardi!”

Louis vede Zayn agitarsi ancora, e vibrare, e inizia a pensare che forse ha bisogno di una via di fuga. Si ricorda brevemente ciò che Niall gli aveva detto delle loro litigate, e riesce a capire perché è così importante che vengano evitate ad ogni costo.

Harry deve capirlo da solo, perché alza immediatamente le mani, in segno di resa.

“Z…”

“Oh non chiamarmi Z! Questa merda non può succedere Harry! Abbiamo a malapena costruito una reputazione e qualcosa come questo potrebbe rovinarla e-“

“Stai diventando davvero esagerato, non è-“

“Giuro su Dio Harry! Vuoi che me ne vada?!”

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano. Beh, _bella merda._ Prende il cellulare, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione su di se. Trova la conversazione aperta con Niall e manda un ‘sos, H e Z stanno litigando, per favore salvami’, poi si concentra di nuovo sulle urla.

Harry sta gesticolando con le mani, e _ora_ sembra davvero arrabbiato.

“-devi tirarlo fuori ogni volta questo discorso?! Lo sai bene che non dovevi venire a vivere qui!”

“Oh per favore! Come se non avessi pianto e pregato in ginocchio e-“

“Sono stronzate! Avevi praticamente le valigie pronte non appena ti ho chiamato!”

“Se _davvero_ pensi che-“

In quel momento, sia Niall che Liam entrano nel magazzino, entrambi con aria rassegnata. Quando Niall guarda Louis, gli lancia uno sguardo disperato, e Niall quasi scoppia a ridere.

Liam si avvicina a Harry e Zayn, e nel mentre Harry lo guarda, con aria infuriata. “Liam! Digli di smetterla di urlarmi addosso!”

Zayn osserva Liam. “Non ti azzardare nemmeno.”

Se Harry o Zayn avessero parlato a Louis in quel modo, sarebbe scappato. Quindi è piuttosto impressionato quando Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sta’ zitto Zayn, per cosa gli stai urlando contro?”

Zayn lancia il foglio a Liam, e poi incrocia le braccia. Liam alza le sopracciglia mentre lo legge, poi un secondo dopo guarda Harry.

“Te ne sei dimenticato?” Harry annuisce, ma non aggiunge altro. Liam sospira, poi si gira per parlare con Zayn.

“Zayn, tesoro, sai che non è richiesto fino alla fine della prossima settimana…” Zayn sembra pronto a continuare a litigare, e Liam alza una mano per fermarlo. “Smettila, lo sai che ti stai comportando ingiustamente, e certo, Harry non se ne sarebbe dovuto dimenticare-“ lancia uno sguardo all’altro ragazzo prima di continuare, “- ma siete entrambi adulti. Vorreste _per favore_ comportarvi come tali?!”

Zayn e Harry rimangono lì impalati. Liam sospira. “Forza ragazzi, abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare. Fate una tregua fino a sta sera.” Entrambi annuiscono, ancora con aria di sfida.

Niall, di fianco a Louis, sospira di sollievo mentre Harry esce dalla porta scorrevole, e Zayn invece esce dalla porta principale. Liam grugnisce e si volta verso Louis.

“Mi dispiace Lou, sono stati parecchio tesi ultimamente.” Louis lo guarda comprensivo.

“Non preoccuparti, erano entrambi stressati quindi era normale che prima o poi accadesse.”

Niall annuisce. “Sì, è il momento più impegnativo dell’anno. Siamo tutti stanchi e ancora cerchiamo di capirci qualcosa, ed è difficile. Parecchio. Io e Liam diventiamo dei robot nei giorni pieni, e quei due…”

Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Urlano?”

Niall ridacchia. “Sì. Di solito l’uno contro l’altro, e alla fine mi sta bene. La risolveranno presto, non preoccuparti.”

Louis ride, felice che la tensione si sia smorzata, e Niall inizia con il preparare uno dei barili pieni di mele in fondo al macchinario, e si prepara ad accenderlo. Liam afferra un sacco per sé e uno per Harry mentre esce dalla stessa porta da cui è uscito Zayn, e Louis si posiziona al suo solito (non ufficialmente suo) posto. Prende le piccole buste, e si prepara mentalmente per una giornata lunghissima.

_________

Dopo dieci minuti, Zayn ricompare nel negozio, molto più calmo e silenzioso. Si mette al suo posto e inizia ad impacchettare.

Dopo venticinque bancali, hanno finito due interi barili di mele, e Niall spegne il macchinario, per prendersi una pausa. Louis non si è mai sentito così grato in vita sua, fa un po’ di stretching dopo circa due ore, e qualche giuntura della schiena crocchia. Prende qualche sorso d’acqua, poi guarda Zayn che era andato dietro al bancone, con aria afflitta.

Appoggia la bottiglia d’acqua, e si avvicina al ragazzo, appoggia i gomiti sul bancone e si regge le mani con la tesa, battendo le palpebre. “Zaaaaaynie. Zayn. Zeeeee.”

Zayn lo guarda, alzando gli occhi dal computer. “Che c’è Louis?”

Louis alza le spalle. “Niente, che fai?” Zayn sospira, Louis si sposta e va dietro al bancone, poi si siede sopra il piano. “Stai bene?”

Zayn lo guarda, e gli lancia uno sguardo un po’ rassegnato. “Sì. Non mi piace litigare con Harry. Anche quando è uno stronzo.”

Il cuore di Louis si spezza un po’.

“Oh tesoro, mi dispiace. Sono sicuro che la risolverete presto, ok?”

Zayn annuisce ma non dice nulla, appare ancora dannatamente _triste_ e Louis apre le braccia. Dà la colpa al suo istinto di fratello maggiore. “Dai, ti meriti un po’ di coccole.”

È contento quando Zayn non si rifiuta, e si appoggia a lui, e Louis fa del suo meglio per dare a Zayn il miglior abbraccio di sempre.

Un secondo dopo, la porta del negozio si apre, e Liam fa il suo ingresso, dirigendosi verso il bancone. Si ferma quando vede Louis e Zayn abbracciati.

Li fissa, e Louis gli fa un sorrisetto. “Ciao, Li.”

Liam alza un sopracciglio, discosta il suo sguardo da Louis per osservare Zayn, che è appoggiato alla spalla dell’altro.

“Um. Che fate voi due?” Louis percepisce che Zayn stia sorridendo prima di parlare.

“Ci stiamo coccolando, hai bisogno di qualcosa, tesoro?”

Liam annuisce. “Veramente sì, Z ti dispiace seguirmi un secondo?” Louis sente Zayn annuire e scostarsi.

“Non ti dispiace stare in negozio un minuto, vero?”

Louis scuote la testa. “No, amico, vai tranqui.”

Zayn sorride, e poi lascia un bacio umido sulla guancia di Louis. “Grazie Lou, sei il migliore.”

Gira intorno al bancone, poi lascia che Liam lo guidi fuori dal negozio. Prima di uscire, Liam lancia a Louis uno sguardo strano, e Louis gli fa le spallucce.

________

Il resto della giornata prosegue tranquillo, anche se un po’ teso, Louis non vede più Harry per tutto il resto del giorno. Zayn sembra essere più felice, dopo aver parlato con Liam, e Niall ad un certo punto è uscito per cercare Harry.

Quando Louis si mette in macchina per tornare a casa, vede Harry e Zayn sul portico di casa di Harry, che parlano. Mentre se ne va, li osserva abbracciarsi dallo specchietto retrovisore, ed è contento che abbiano fatto pace.

Come dice sempre sua mamma, è meglio non andare a letto arrabbiati. Specialmente non se sei arrabbiato con il tuo partner, giusto?

_________

_6 Settembre. 9:30 AM._

Louis sbuffa mentre torna ad appoggiare i piedi per terra, e appoggia il sacco di mele di fianco a lui. È totalmente nauseato da questo filare di mele, perché sono gli alberi più vecchi e il che significa che sono anche i più alti da cui abbia mai raccolto mele. Apparentemente questo significa anche che le mele siano _grosse,_ ma il lato negativo è che ne riesce a raccogliere solo una alla volta se non vuole farne cadere nemmeno mezza.

Era ormai un’ora e mezza che era lì fuori, e il suo braccio destro stava già sanguinando in tre punti nonostante avesse una felpa addosso. Inoltre, visto che le mele erano _così_ grandi, riempiva il sacco in fretta, ed era stato costretto ad arrampicarsi su e giù per la scala più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Inoltre, quando era arrivato al frutteto, Harry e Liam erano già partiti per consegnare le mele che avevano impacchettato il giorno prima, quindi non _solo_ era lì da un’ora e mezzo, ma stava facendo tutto il lavoro da solo.

Sbuffa di nuovo, si toglie le saccate e le lascia asciugare al sole.

Sono dannatamente bagnate, e scomode, e inizia ad avere il piede dell’atleta.

Sta avendo una giornata orribile.

Poi, compare Harryy.

Dovrebbe essere imbarazzato da quanto velocemente il suo umore migliori solo vedendo Harry che cammina tranquillo tra gli alberi. Oggi, indossa la solita camicia a quadri (questa volta blu, neri e grigi), stivali a carro armato e un paio di jeans semplici. Però oggi, la camicia è sbottonata, e sotto c’è una t-shirt nera che dice ‘le donne sono più intelligenti’; e sulla testa ha un dannato cappello di paglia.

L’outfit non dovrebbe funzionare, e invece.

Quando Harry arriva dov’è lui, sta già ridacchiando, mentre mastica una gomma che lo fa sembrare un rozzo contadino. Louis glielo dice sulla faccia, e Harry continua ad avere quel ghigno e indica le scarpe di Louis.

“Sembrerò un contadino, ma almeno non ho i piedi bagnati.”

Louis sbuffa, e afferra le scarpe, mettendole di nuovo nonostante siano ancora bagnate.

“Sai, forse sarebbe una buona idea investire in dei buoni abiti da lavoro. Degli stivali che tengano l’umido lontano, un paio di guanti della tua misura e qualche camicia che non faccia sembrare che hai messo le braccia in un campo di spine.” Louis lo guarda male, “ _Che c’è?_ Pensi che io mi vesta così per moda?”

Louis sbuffa di nuovo e lo guada male. “Sì, no, non esiste. Mi piacciono i miei vestiti, e se sei così determinato a farmi indossare quella roba, me li dovrai pagare tu.” È quasi pronto ad arrendersi, l’idea di avere i piedi asciutti e smettere di avere nuovi tagli sarebbe bellissimo, ma Harry non può saperlo.

A quelle parole, Harry scoppia a ridere, e poi si avvicina a Louis ancora seduto a terra e gli scompiglia i capelli. Louis fa un verso offeso, e poi scaccia via la mano di Harry. “‘Fanculo riccio!”

Harry continua a camminare, ridacchiando, e Louis è proprio davvero, ma davvero, andato.

Sospira, e cerca di calmare il suo stupido cuore, poi riprende a lavorare.

_________

7 Settembre. 8:00 AM.

Il giorno seguente, Louis si parcheggia al solito posto dietro al capanno, e non appena lo fa, vede che Harry si dirige verso di lui. La cosa è strana, di solito Harry sta già raccogliendo mele ancor prima che Louis arrivi (una volta ha chiesto a Liam a che ora Harry si svegli al mattino, e Liam ridendo gli ha confidato che probabilmente Harry non riesce più a dormire dopo le cinque), quindi Louis è un po’ preoccupato.

Comunque, quando Harry lo raggiunge, ha il solito sorrisetto sul volto; appena Louis scende dall’auto, il ragazzo gli lancia qualcosa.

Una dannata camicia.

No, peggio, è una delle dannate camice _di Harry._

Per essere precisi, è la camicia nera e grigia che Louis gli ha visto indossare più volte e ora è chiaro che voglia che sia Louis ad indossarla.

Louis riesce a sentire l’imbarazzo crepitare sul suo collo - può sentire il calore-, e cerca in tutti i modi di evitare il contatto visivo con la faccia compiaciuta di Harry.

“Um. Che cos’è?”

“È la tua nuova uniforme da lavoro.”

Ora, Louis lo guarda, in cagnesco. Harry gli fa le spallucce. “Scusa, sono il tuo capo, la devi indossare perché te lo dico io.”

Louis continua a guardarlo male, e gli allunga la camicia, per ridargliela. “Beh, ora voglio indossarla ancor _meno_ di quanto volessi prima. Vado da Zayn.

Harry trattiene il respiro, facendo finta di essere spaventato. “Oh mio Dio, non Zayn, ho così paura di lui, come puoi minacciarmi così’”

Louis alza gli occhi, incrocia le braccia (con la camicia ancora in mano). “Puoi provare a fare la persona _normale_ per una volta? Non sono ancora nemmeno le dieci!” Harry fa finta di pensarci su, poi fa un passo avanti verso Louis - troppo vicino troppo vicino troppo _maledettamente_ vicino - e si riprende la camicia.

“Indossala principessa, e non solo mi comporterò bene, porterò il tuo sacco per tutto il giorno.”

E ora Louis è….decisamente arrossito. Guance, punta delle orecchie, probabilmente fino al petto. È proprio come durante l’ultimo anno di liceo e il suo nuovo insegnante di matematica era la cosa più sexy che avesse mai visto.

Il diciassettenne Louis non sarebbe nemmeno stato in grado di immaginare Harry Styles e le sue stupide fossette, nemmeno se ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze.

Harry lo guarda in attesa, e Louis si schiarisce la gola, poi lentamente scioglie le braccia. “Beh, se tu..um…se prometti di comportarti bene.” Il sorriso di Harry si allarga, e prende la camicia dalle mani di Louis; per un momento quest’ultimo è confuso, poi si rende conto che Harry lo vuole aiutare ad indossarla.

Oh cazzo, vuole morire, in quel preciso istante.

Harry lo aiuta sul serio ad indossare la _sua_ camicia, la abbottona, gli arrotola le maniche, poi fa un passo indietro, guardandolo con orgoglio.

“Ecco, ora sei ufficialmente parte della famiglia Stylish Apples.”

Louis volta rispondere, dire qualcosa di tagliente, ma…

L’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era sorridere come un ebete, sentendosi sempre di più come un pazzo che aveva perso la testa.

È solo più tardi, quando lui ed Harry stanno camminando per i campi, Harry sta portando il sacco di Louis come un perfetto gentiluomo, che Louis si ricorda l’anello intorno al dito di Zayn.

__________

_7 Settembre. 7:00 PM._

Louis è….da Walmart (NDR: Walmart è un noto supermercato americano, vende di tutto un po’)

È da Walmart, a comprare quelli che sono stati definiti ‘abiti adatti al lavoro’.

Non ne è felice.

Walmart non è solitamente il posto dove uno va a fare shopping di vestiti, ma dove sua zia lo ha indirizzato dopo averle chiesto, imbarazzato, di cosa aveva bisogno. Era sembrata un po’ troppo orgogliosa di lui, il che era strano considerando che le aveva chiesto di consigliargli un buon posto dove comprare degli stivali brutti, ma l’avrebbe lasciata fare.

“Va’ a prenderti degli stivali da Walmart, e un paio di guanti che ti piacciono. Non saranno proprio di ottima qualità, ma è meglio che prima tu trovi la marca che ti piace, prima di comprare dei guanti costosi che odi.” Così aveva detto.

Beh, pensava, che se qualcuno ne capiva qualcosa, sarebbe stato suo zia.

Perché non sarebbe _mai_ andato a chiedere a Liam, Zayn, Niall, o che Dio ce ne scampi, ad Harry.

Alla fine, trova un paio di stivali che sembravano decenti -sono un quarantadue e nessuno dovrà mai saperlo -, e un paio di guanti che sembrano essere già stati usati, ma sono della sua taglia invece che di Harry o Liam; infine si dirige alla sezione camice.

Rimane in piedi di fronte a loro, combattendo tra sé, per circa cinque minuti, decidendo che _no,_ non le avrebbe comprate, avrebbe fatto l’antipatico.

Se Harry aveva intenzione di fagli indossare quelle camice, gliele avrebbe dovute dare lui.

___________

_8 Settembre._

Quando Louis entra nel negozio indossando i suoi stivali e con i guanti in mano, Zayn e Niall iniziano ad urlare- anche se ci sono tre clienti nel negozio - e Louis va a nascondersi nel retro finché non si danno una calmata.

Dopo, quando torna nella stanza, -no, è una bugia, mandano Liam a recuperarlo-, affronta la loro esagerata reazione di gioia davanti a quegli stivali e a quegli orrendi guanti.

Il modo in cui reagiscono, Gesù Cristo, sembra che stia camminando sulla passerella di una qualche sfilata di alta moda.

Dopo alcuni minuti, anche Harry entra in negozio, e non dice nulla per prendere in giro Louis come in realtà si era aspettato che avrebbe fatto, gli fa anzi i complimenti per la scelta. Che è, in verità, la stessa che indossa anche lui.

A Louis piace proprio quel tipo di stivali. Davvero.

Più tardi, quando stanno camminando verso i soliti alberi di mele, Harry tira fuori un’altra camicia dal suo sacco -che è proprio di fianco a quello di Louis, perché Harry gli sta portando anche il suo, di nuovo-, e gliela porge.

“Devi esserti dimenticato di comprare queste, dobbiamo proteggere le tue braccia delicate.” Louis lo guarda storto, ma la indossa senza dire una parola.

Harry è soddisfatto, ed è tutto ciò che conta.

_________

Il weekend scorre allo stesso tempo veloce e piano.

Louis è in grado di dormire un po’, anche se non crede di aver mai dormito dopo le sette, ma rimane a letto fino alle dieci.

Anche la settimana vola, tra il cercare di spedire gli ordini di _Honeycrisp*_ ma anche di non lasciare il negozio senza.

Inoltre, il tempo ha iniziato a diventare più freddino, e Harry oltre alle camice ora dà a Louis anche delle giacche extralarge da mettere sopra.

E mentre il tempo diventa più inclemente, Louis sta anche lentamente sentendosi sempre più in colpa.

È che…Harry continua a _flirtare._

Continua a chiamarlo ‘principessa’, a dargli vestiti, e a metà della seconda settimana di settembre, ha preso l’abitudine ad avvolgere un braccio intorno al fianco di Louis mentre chiacchierano in direzione del frutteto. Inoltre, ogni giorno trasporta il sacco per la raccolta, al posto suo.

Louis inizia a perdere il sonno per questa storia.

Si rende conto, un giorno mentre è da solo a raccogliere mele, che se Harry _provasse_ qualcosa di più che chiamarlo con dei nomignoli, dovrà dirgli qualcosa o andarsene. Dovrà per forza, Zayn si merita di meglio. Un mese dopo, il suo cuore si gli si ferma nel petto.

Perché ammette a se stesso che se Harry _provasse_ qualcosa ora, non è completamente certo di volerlo fermare.

_______

*i nomi delle mele rimarranno in inglese in quanto solitamente noi italiani non abbiamo una traduzione vera e propria dei nomi specifici di alcuni prodotti che importiamo. Vi indico che le Honeycrisp ad esempio sono delle mele rosse, create in un laboratorio proprio del Minnesota!


	3. Capitolo 3

_19 Settembre. 1:00 PM_

Louis dà un morso alla _sweet sisteen,_ che aveva preso dalla cella frigorifera dopo aver messo a posto il suo sacco per la raccolta, e si dirige all’ingresso del negozio. Lui ed Harry avevano appena finito di riempire un barile, e ora Zayn stava guidando il trattore nei campi per andare a recuperarlo e portarlo dentro, così che le mele potessero essere impacchettate e spedite nel loro ultimo ordine.

Quando esce, vede Liam in piedi al lato del sentiero che conduce nei campi, anche lui sta mangiando una mela. Harry e Niall stanno facendo quello che vogliono durante la pausa pranzo (probabilmente bere un paio di birre), quindi Louis si dirige verso Liam. Si unisce a lui e Liam guarda con un sorrisetto il suo snack post pranzo - Zayn gli aveva preparato dei sandwich, che tesoro-, e alza la propria mela come per fare un brindisi.

“Che giornata bellissima, vero? Rendè le mele più saporite.”

Louis ridacchia alla battuta, ma deve annuire in accordo. “Se me lo avessi detto un mese fa, avrei pensato che tu fossi pazzo.”

Liam ride, poi rimangono in un rilassato silenzio, godendosi il fatto di essere fuori e respirare con calma dopo circa una settimana e mezzo di stress. Alcuni minuti dopo, sentono il rumore del trattore nel garage vicino al capanno, e poco dopo lo vedono avvicinarsi, con Zayn sopra.

Quando gli passa di fianco, il ragazzo sorride a Liam e Louis, e li saluta con il segno della pace, che Louis ha notato i ragazzi hanno acquisito da Harry. Insieme alle mani giunte in preghiera.

Dio, Harry è strano.

E mentre osservano Zayn guidare il trattore, Liam sospira. “Cazzo, non è bellissimo su quel trattore?”

Louis lo guarda sorpreso e confuso. Nella sua esperienza, non vai a chiamare il fidanzato degli altri ‘bellissimo’ ad alta voce, che sia vero o no; anche se ovviamente in questo caso è vero. Liam non sembra farci caso e continua a parlare.

“Gli ho insegnato a guidare un settimana dopo che è arrivato, quella povera colomba ci ha impiegato quasi una settimana per abituati, ma ora è il numero uno.” Sembrava aspettare una reazione, e Louis ride a disagio.

“Penso che a me ci sia voluta più di una settimana, quindi…”

Anche Liam ride, e dà una pacca sulla spalla a Louis. “Vero, non aveva mai visto un trattore prima che ci trasferissimo qui. Ha sempre vissuto in città, e non aveva il privilegio di avere una famiglia che possedesse una fattoria, come me. Non penso che avesse visto una fattoria in vita sua prima di venire qui, ad essere onesti.” Poi rimane in silenzio, e sorride con affetto. “Alcune volte non riesco a credere che ha fatto tutta questa strada per stare qui con me, sai? Penso che in quel momento ho capito che _dovevo_ sposarmelo.”

Louis batte le palpebre una volta. Poi una seconda.

_Che cosa, cazzo…._

_Liam_ si sta per sposare con Zayn?

Liam?

Oh.

Louis batte di nuovo le palpebre, e cerca di non mostrare che il suo _intero universo_ si stia riallineando davanti ai suoi occhi.

_Liam è il fidanzato di Zayn._

Questo vuole dire che Zayn _non_ è il fidanzato di Harry.

Oh mio Dio.

Louis in qualche modo riesce a suonare convincente con il suo sorriso da ‘sono così felice per voi!’, ma per fortuna non è costretto a parlare perché Niall compare correndo, e lo afferra per la vita facendolo vorticare su se stesso.

Louis emette un -profondo e mascolino - urlato, e Niall gli scompiglia i capelli dopo aver messo giù.

“Pronto a impacchettare qualche dannata mela, Tommo? L’ultimo che finisce quindici bancali è un _honeycrip_ infestata di vermi.”

Schiva lo schiaffo che Louis voleva dargli, poi inizia a correre verso il negozio, ridacchiando come il pazzo irlandese che è. Louis vuole essere un adulto, davvero, ma la competitività ha la meglio, e corre dietro a Niall, urlando.

“‘Fanculo Niall, lo sai che posso batterti ad occhi chiusi!”

La sua scoperta sconvolgente è momentaneamente dimenticata, e lui e Niall impacchettano con un ritmo abbastanza rilassato sulle note dei Fleetwood Mac; ad un certo punto decide che non riesce a covare quella nuova informazione.

“Allora. Niall…”

Niall alza lo sguardo. “Sì. Louis….?”

Louis cerca di sembrare casual, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa che sa da mesi. “Uh, da quanto tempo Zayn e Liam sono fidanzati?” Niall alza le spalle.

“Credo otto mesi o giù di lì, si sposeranno in primavera, così hanno abbastanza tempo da far venire qui le famiglie. Si sposeranno a Duluth, alle Gooseberry Falls, sarà stupendo.”

Louis annuisce, provando una genuina felicità per i suoi amici. “Sembra bellissimo, Zayn mi stava mostrano delle foto di quando siete andati tutti lassù.”

Niall ghigna, lanciando uno sguardo confuso a Louis. “Sì, è veramente bello, perché lo chiedi?”

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano per una frazione di secondo, prima di alzare le spalle. “Oh. Sai, curiosità.”

“Uh huh. Solo curiosità.”

Louis gli sorride con le labbra tese. “Sì.”

Niall lo fissa per un momento, con gli occhi stretti, prima che _quello sguardo_ di consapevolezza gli compaia sul volto, come se avesse trovato la soluzione ad un’equazione particolarmente complessa, e Louis _sa_ che non può farla franca.

“Oh mio Dio. Pensavi che Zayn stesse con Harry, vero?”

Louis scuote la testa. “Cosa?! No! Ovvio che no! È una-“

“Oh invece _sì!_ Cazzo, tu-“ Niall appare veramente divertito, e ride. “-pensavi che fossero fidanzati per questo tu ed Harry non- oh mio Dio, avrei dovuto…-“ Louis grugnisce e si avvicina a Niall che sta urlando sempre di più.

“Niall smettila. Sta’ zitto prima che Zayn ti senta. Sei _imbarazzante!_ ”

Niall smette di urlare, anche se non potrebbe sembrare più soddisfatto di così, porta una mano sulla spalla di Louis. “Lo scoprirò, Lou. Lo sai vero?”

Louis scuote la testa, e afferra il gomito di Niall. “ _Non può_ scoprirlo, a meno che tu _non glielo dica_ , Niall!”

Niall toglie le mani dal ragazzo, e le alza a mo’ di resa. “Non parlerò a meno che non mi sia chiesto, ma lo scoprirà. Ti avverto.”

Louis lo fissa e Niall continua a guardarlo senza aria di scuse.

“Ugh. Va bene, se lo scopre non importa, ma meglio che non sia perché tu non hai saputo tenere la bocca chiusa.”

Niall fa le spallucce e lo guarda con fare innocente -che non è affatto innocente perché Niall è Satana- e poi ritorna alla sua postazione.

“Ok, come ti pare.”

Louis grugnisce di nuovo, ma torna anche lui al lavoro. Tutto ciò che può fare adesso, crede, è sperare e pregare che Zayn non lo scopra per amore del suo orgoglio.

__________

_20 Settembre. 6:00 AM_

La sera prima, alle dieci circa, Louis aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Zayn che gli chiedeva di andare al frutteto un’ora prima del solito. Non gli aveva detto perché, ma aveva sottolineato che fosse urgente, quindi Louis era lì, alle sei del mattino, a malapena sveglio, sperando che non dovesse risolvere nessun casino.

Quando entra nel negozio, mezzo addormentato, vede Zayn e dopo mezzo secondo il ragazzo esce da dietro il bancone, urlando, “Pensavi mi stessi per sposare con _Harry_?!”

Le palpebre di Louis battono velocemente, cercando di comprendere perché stesse urlando così presto. “Uuuuuuuh…”

“Hai avuto l’impressione, nell’ultimo….mese, che io sposerei volontariamente _Harry?!”_

“Io, um…ragazzi vi comportate come se-“

Zayn scuote la testa. “Oooooooh _no,_ non sembriamo una coppia sposata.” Davanti all’espressione di Louis, Zayn scuote di nuovo la testa. “E non far finta che non stavi per dire proprio questo perché era la tua intenzione, e _hai torto_. Io ed Harry siamo amici da vent’anni, sì, ma non siamo, e mai, mai saremo innamorati uno dell’altro. Beh, c’è stata una mezza volta in cui eravamo tutti e due strafatti a quindi anni, ma _a parte quello_ , niente. Perché, perchè Louis…perché mi hai fatto questo?!”

L’ultima frase è un lamento, e Louis lo guarda confuso, sospira e si sfrega gli occhi, cercando di scacciare il sonno. “Non so perché l’ho pensato Zayn, ma- ragazzi…voi siete molto affezionati e Niall ha detto qualcosa in merito al fatto che stavate ‘insieme’ da vent’anni? Tipo, quando tu hai detto ad Harry ‘che se volevo vedere il mio fidanzato mi sarei dovuto trasferire in Minnesota?!’ _Suonava_ proprio come se voi foste in una relazione-“ sospira di nuovo. “Non so, ha senso?”

Zayn lo guarda con affetto ed esasperazione, poi scuote la testa. “E tu sei totalmente andato per Harry, e ti sei martoriato per giorni per aver flirtato con lui, vero?”

Louis sbianca, e si porta una mano sul viso mentre geme. “Zaaaaayn, dai, _sono le sei del mattino_ non voglio parlarne-per favore non dirlo ad Harry.”

Zayn lo interrompe con una risata, e avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo conduce verso l’ufficio. “Okay okay, non glielo dirò, e non dobbiamo parlarne se non vuoi, che ne dici se facciamo un po’ di caffè? Ti farebbe sentire meglio?”

Louis sospira ancora, ma annuisce, sorridendo controvoglia. “Non sono normalmente una persona da caffè, ma _per favore sì._ ”

Zayn ridacchia ancora, e per fortuna, non ne parlano più per tutta la giornata.

_________

Il giorno seguente, Louis è cauto quando è con Harry, perché anche se Zayn gli aveva detto che non avrebbe proferito parola, erano anche amici da tutta la vita, e per quello che ne aveva, Zayn potrebbe aver detto tutto ad Harry non appena Niall aveva iniziato a blaterare.

Con il passare delle ore, però, è chiaro che Zayn deve aver mantenuto la parola data, e Louis riesce a rilassarsi di nuovo.

Occorrono alcuni giorni, ma Louis si rende conto che può flirtare anche lui con Harry. Può rispondere ai tocchi leggeri come vuole, può bearsi quando Harry lo chiama _principessa,_ e può godersi pienamente i momenti in cui pensa ad Harry a notte fonda, quando è da solo a letto.

È una scoperta rivoluzionaria per lui, e si sente, ancora una volta, leggero come una piuma.

_________

_22 Settembre. 9:00 AM._

Harry emette un piccolo verso mentre lascia che le mele nel sacco finiscano nel barile, e Louis pensa a quanto non _dovrebbe_ essere sexy, prima che anche lui svuoti il proprio sacco. Quando alza lo sguardo per osservare Harry, il ragazzo si sta sistemando i capelli in una coda, e a Louis occorre un minuto per ammirare la sua bellezza.

Tutta questa faccenda di ‘Harry è single’ lo sta mettendo parecchio in difficoltà.

Harry lo becca a fissarlo, e lo guarda con fare ammiccante. “Fai una foto, tesoro, dura di più.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di trattenere un sorrisetto. “Non so, credo mi piaccia di più il soggetto reale.”

Le sopracciglia di Harry scattano verso l’alto, per la sorpresa e fissa Louis per un secondo, con le mani ancora bloccate a mezz’aria.

“Stai bene, Lou?”

Louis alza le spalle, e supera Harry, assicurandosi di ondeggiare un po’ più del necessario.

Abbastanza scioccante è il fatto che Harry non risponda a tono, anche se è certo che non durerà a lungo.

Infatti, un’ora dopo, quando entrambi si mettono si sacchi sulle spalle per prendere una pausa, Harry lo raggiunge per aiutarlo con il suo- nonostante l’aiuto fosse inutile- e si assicura di appoggiarsi a lui da dietro. “Attento principessa, non vorrai mica scompigliare quei bei capelli. Non so cosa potrebbero pensare gli altri.”

Louis ghigna, e fa l’occhiolino ad Harry mentre si riprende il sacco. “Penso di sapere _esattamente_ che cosa potrebbero pensare.”

Che il gioco abbia inizio.

Louis si sente totalmente compiaciuto quando torna a casa, dopo essersi ricordato che è Venerdì, e quindi Harry dovrà passare tutto il weekend a pensare ad ogni volta che Louis gli ha fatto l’occhiolino, o ha emesso qualche gemito soddisfatto mentre mordeva qualcosa. Louis decide che quello è il miglior autunno che abbia mai avuto in vita sua.

_________

_25 Settembre_

La prima volta che Louis vede Zayn dopo il weekend, è sicuro di essere stato così sorpreso che le sue sopracciglia sono schizzate fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

Zayn entra nella sala dell’imballaggio indossando una maglia con lo scollo a V sotto la camicia a quadri, mostrando quello che sembra un vero e proprio massacro sul suo collo.

“Hey uh…Z ti sei guardato allo specchio recentemente?”

Zayn lo guarda confuso, e poi si indica il collo martoriato. “Oh, intendo questo?”

Louis annuisce. “Sì um, non pensi di doverlo coprire? Non vuoi spaventare i ragazzini.”

Zayn borbotta. “Veramente, Niall si è già offerto di stare al negozio al posto mio, visto che non sono ‘adatto a stare al pubblico al momento’.” Dice l’ultima parte della frase con un brutto accento irlandese, e Louis inizia a ridacchiare.

“Quindi tu e Liam vi siete divertiti durante il weekend?” Zayn socchiude gli occhi cauto, nonostante sia piuttosto divertito.

“Sì, ed è _totalmente_ colpa tua.”

“ _Colpa mia?!”_

Zayn mugugna in assenso. “Sì. Dopo che ho detto a Liam che pensavi che io ed Harry stessimo insieme, ha deciso di mettersi in modalità _cavernicolo_ Lou, sono sorpreso di riuscire a camminare.”

Louis scoppia a ridere.

_________

_26 Settembre._

Quando Louis arriva al negozio, la grande porta che conduce alla zona di carico è aperta, e c’è un enorme camion messo in retromarcia lì davanti. Mentre è in piedi lì, Niall arriva trasportando cassette di mele; saluta Louis non appena lo vede.

“‘Giorno Tommo! Salta su e dammi una mano.”

Louis va subito, e vede che le mele che stanno venendo caricate sono dieci barili di un mix di _honeycrisp, Harrelson, sweet sixteen, ginger gold e cortland_ che non sono risultate adatte da vedere in negozio, ma non sono nemmeno così brutte da dover essere buttate via. Normalmente, Zayn le vende a meno rispetto a quelle buone, ma queste saranno donate al ‘Festival autunnale’ locale, e Harry le avrebbe consegnate.

Il cuore di Louis si gonfia solo un po’ sapendo che Harry sta donando tonnellate di mele, non c’è da meravigliarsi se sua zia e tutti gli altri nella zona pensano che sia un tesoro.

Quando Harry esce dal negozio, Liam lo segue, il volto è luminoso e anche Louis sa di essere radiante.

“Hey buongiorno Lou! Vuoi venire con me a consegnare queste mele? Liam e Niall sono due fannulloni e non vogliono venire con me.”

Louis ghigna. “Certo riccio, li lasciamo qui a fare tutto il lavoro.”

Niall gli fa un gestaccio mentre rientra dentro e Liam ride.

“Come se qualcuno qui lavori sul serio se Harry non è in zona…”

Tutti scoppiano a ridacchiar, Harry da un paio di colpetti al lato del camion, facendo segno a Louis di saltar su. “Dai principessa, se aspettiamo ancora faremo tardi, e Marie e Susan vorranno la mia testa.”

Louis fa un cenno di saluto, e sale al posto del passeggero dalla piattaforma di carico.

Ci impiegano quindici minuti per arrivare in città, con Harry che prende tutte le scorciatoie possibili e con i Rolling Stones a tutto volume, poi ce ne mettono altri dieci per scaricare i contenitori, e metterli dove le signore a capo della fiera gli hanno chiesto. Infine ci sono altri venti minuti in cui le signore chiamano Harry ‘dolcezza’ e ‘caro’ e gli chiedono se abbia già trovato un ragazzo. Harry risponde con ‘amore’ e ‘signora’, e dice loro che ci sta lavorando. Mentre dice ciò, lancia un’occhiata a Louis che sente il retro del collo infiammarsi e abbassa lo sguardo in imbarazzo.

Le signore parlano anche con Louis, chiedendogli come stanno i suoi zii, come vanno i cugini a scuola, e se si sta trovando bene al frutteto. Quando finalmente riescono a scappare, Louis si sente come se avesse subito uno dei soliti interrogatori di sua nonna.

Harry ride quando glielo dice, e lo conduce nella folla che si è formata mentre stavano parlando.

Louis è più che sorpreso, perché si immaginava che sarebbero tornati subito indietro, ma Harry gli prendo la mano e gli dice che avrebbero fatto un giro.

Se il suo cuore abbia tremato quando Harry gli ha stretto la mano, non deve importare a nessuno.

Per essere una così piccola cittadina, sicuramente sono in grado di organizzare un grand bel Festival, e la maggior parte delle bancarelle e dei giochi sono pieni. Ad un certo punto, Harry attira Louis verso uno dei giochi con le pistole ad acqua, e dice alla proprietaria -che ha quattro gatti e si chiama Jodi - che voleva fare un paio di partite.

Quando finalmente vince, si volta verso Louis con un gran sorriso sul volto.

“Beh, quale premio vuoi?”

Louis lo guarda sorpreso. “Io? Ma-“

“No, no, nessun ‘ma’. Scegli un premio, per favore?” E Harry è così carino, mentre mette il broncio che Louis non l’avrebbe mai scampata.

Si volta verso Jodi e indica un piccolo orsacchiotto arcobaleno che penzola dall’alto. “Posso avere uno di quelli, per favore?”

Si gira di nuovo verso Harry, che ha di nuovo un ghigno sul volto, ed è al settimo cielo. Stringe il peluche al petto, e afferra la manica della camicia di Harry per un secondo. “Non dovevi, lo sai.”

Harry alza le spalle, e prende di nuovo Louis per mano, conducendolo verso i camioncini del cibo. “Solo perché non dovevo, non significa che non volevo, principessa.” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma lascia che sia Harry a guidarlo.

Camminano tra i venditori di cibo, provando salse, gelatine, pani, e Louis compra anche dei biscotti per i cugini. Harry si assicura di acquistare una torta di zucca da una signora di nome Molly (che apparentemente ha dodici figli), e le promette che Niall ne avrà almeno la metà.

Prima che Louis se ne renda conto sono lì da più di un’ora, e quando finalmente hanno visto tutto ciò che c’era da vedere, è triste di doversene andare.

Harry deve notarlo, perché mentre salgono sul furgone, chiede a Louis se vuole fermarsi al café per un po’ di te’ prima di tornare indietro. Louis non può rifiutare del te’ (o Harry, quindi ovviamente si fermano.

È un piccolo posticino, chiamato _Latte Da,_ e la proprietaria è una signora sulla cinquantina di nome Dana. Dopo aver ordinato dalla bastista - Lisa -, vanno a sedersi, e Louis non può non pensare che questo assomigli proprio ad un appuntamento. Una parte di lui si chiede se Liam e Niall non abbiano rifiutato di andare con Harry così che Louis potesse andare.

Harry gli sorride e Louis gli fa la linguaccia. “Mi stai fissando, riccio.”

Harry continua a sorridere. “Beh, ovvio, sei radioso.” Prima che Louis possa rispondere al complimento, Lisa arriva con i loro ordini. Quando se ne va, Harry torna a concentrarsi su di lui. “Allora, ti sei divertito al festiva? So che è più piccolo rispetto alle celebrazioni in Inghilterra ma…”. Louis annuisce vigorosamente.

“È stato adorabile Harry, le persone sono così gentili, e è stato bello starsene un po’ lontani da alberi e insetti.”

Harry ride, quella risata fragorosa e incontenibile che Louis _adora._ “Sono felice che ti sia divertito tesoro, mi sto divertendo più ora di quanto abbia fatto nell’ultimo mese.”

Louis annuisce, e prende un sorso di te’. “Lavori molto, vero? Voglio dire, anche gli altri lavorano, ma non penso di averti mai visto rilassato più di dieci minuti.” Harry alza le spalle e sorseggia la sua bevanda.

“Sono il proprietario, no? Inoltre, lo adoro. Anche quando è da impazzire, e Liam e stressato e antipatico, Niall non parla con nessuno e Zayn mi urla contro. Adoro il frutteto, ed vale ogni minuto in cui lavoro invece di riposarmi.”

L’angolo della bocca di Louis si alza in un affettuoso sorriso. “Hai mai pensato ad essere proprietario di qualcosa? O l’opportunità di è caduta dal cielo?”

Harry ride, e si appoggia il volto tra le mani. “Non ci avevo mai pensato prima di venire qui veramente, a Londra ero abituato a seguire la corrente, capisci? Alzarsi, andare al lavoro, tornare a casa, uscire con gli amici. Avevo un bel lavoro, un sacco di amici, una bella casa per cui non dovevo pagare il mutuo. Ma era tutto lì…” Si ferma, e si mette una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Non ero felice, e i ragazzi erano preoccupati per me, ecco perché mi hanno portato qui, ok? Pensavano che un paio di settimane lontano da casa mi avrebbero fatto bene.” Sorride, e gesticola vagamente. “Ovviamente, ha funzionato.”

Louis ride dolcemente, e avvolge le mani intorno alla tazza. “Lo capisco, davvero. Essere qui, lavorare con voi ragazzi nelle ultime settimane è diventato il periodo più bello che io abbia trascorso da anni. Vivo da solo, abbastanza lontano dalla mia famiglia che le visite improvvisate sono da escludere, e tutti i miei amici sono troppo impegnati per avere tempo per le piccole uscite. È rinvigorente essere qui e vedere quanto siate una famiglia.”

Non menziona il fatto che vorrebbe far parte di quella famiglia e come la cosa, a volte, lo mangi vivo.

Harry annuisce. “Siamo una famiglia, e gli voglio veramente bene. Non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza che loro vivano in fondo alla strada a questo punto. Non riesco a credere ancora che hanno mollato tutto e si sono trasferito qui con me.” Rimane in silenzio per un minuto, poi allunga la mano per toccare quella di Louis, il suo pollice accarezza gentilmente le nocche. “Ne fai parte anche tu, lo sai? Adoriamo averti intorno, e anche se- quando dovrai partire, sarai sempre parte di questa famiglia.”

Louis riesce a sentire le lacrime formarsi agli angoli degli occhi, e si morde il labbro per un secondo, cercando di tenerle a bada, prima di rispondere.

“Significa molto per me Harry, grazie. Voi ragazzi non potreste liberarvi di me nemmeno se voleste, davvero.”

Harry sembra felice con quella risposta, e avvicina la mano di Louis alle sue labbra, lasciando un tenero bacio sulle dita, poi le lascia andare, e torna a sorseggiare il suo drink.

Cazzo. È così che ci si sente ad innamorarsi?

________

Il resto della settimana vola, così come hanno fatto le altre.

Louis percepisce che qualcosa è cambiato tra lui ed Harry, ed è emozionato. Harry è ancora uno stronzo - non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, ma Louis spera che questo non cambi-, ma le piccole cose sono quelle più diverse. Quando raccolgono le mele insieme, Harry si assicura che o raccolgono dallo stesso lato dell’albero o uno accanto all’altro. Gli porta il sacco delle mene, i guanti, e se è caldo anche la camicia mentre tornano in negozio.

C’è un momento, un giorno, in cui Louis scivola dalla scala perché ha mancato l’ultimo gradino. Al momento, Louis è più preoccupato per le mele (per fortuna solo un paio sono rotolate fuori dal sacco) ma Harry si agita intorno a lui come se fosse precipitato da un palazzo.

Louis vuole essere infastidito, ma quando Harry gli bacia il graffio che si è procurato sul gomito, non ce la fa.

Sembra che tutto sia un crescendo verso qualcosa, e Louis non è mai stato così eccitato di scoprire il futuro come lo è ora.

__________

_29 Settembre._

Louis è nel retro, che aiuta Niall ad impacchettare le mele dopo quelle che sembrano settimane, ma in realtà sono solo alcuni giorni.

È quasi finita la giornata, quando Niall si avvicina a Louis e gli appoggia il braccio sulla spalla come se fosse _così_ tanto più alto di Louis. Cazzone.

“Allora, Lou, vorresti unirti a noi Domenica a pranzo?”

“Pranzo? Per quale occasione?”

Niall sorride. “Non c’è un’occasione, ma ci incontriamo sempre per mangiare e bere qualche birra, è una tradizione.”

“Perché mi stai invitando?”

“È una giornata tra uomini! Sei un uomo, o no?”

Louis si sente un po’ imbarazzato, e uno strano formicolio gli sta salendo addosso, poi scuote la testa. “Ah, non so Ni, non voglio impormi e-“

Niall, lo stronzo, inizia a ridere. “Cristo Lou, è stata un’idea di Liam di invitarti, e Harry mi sta mandando messaggi non-stop per chiedermi se ti ho già invitato. Zayn sta già pianificando di preparare una torta di zucca solo perché hai detto così tante volte quanto la adori.” Si porta una mano vicino alla bocca, facendo finta di sussurrare. “Non dirlo a Liam, ma penso che Zayn sia un po’ cotto di te.”

Quelle parole fanno scoppiare Louis a ridere fragorosamente, e Niall è soddisfatto di se stesso, e torna verso la sua postazione. “Il punto Lou è che fai parte del gruppo, e sei il benvenuto a pranzo.”

Louis, ancora con un bel sorriso, lo guarda con affetto. “Non ho davvero scelta, vero?”

Niall ridacchia, ma non risponde, e prende un altro contenitore di mele da portare nella cella frigorifera.

Cazzone.

_______

_1 Ottobre._

Louis si alza la mattina del suo ‘giorno con i ragazzi’ con un messaggio di Niall che gli dice di essere da Harry alle dieci, di indossare dei pantaloni comodi, e di portare con sé una lista di film così da non dover vedere Mamma Mia per la milionesima volta.

Lui risponde con un’innocente emoji sorridente, e due minuti dopo Niall lo chiama, e gli dice che se solo _prova_ ad arrivare lì con dei jeans attillati e senza una lista di film non darà nemmeno un morso alla torta di zucca che Zayn apparentemente ha preparato stando sveglio tutta la dannata notte.

Louis ride, e gli chiude il telefono in faccia.

Durante il tragitto, Louis non sta più in sé dall’eccitazione.

Trascorrerà del tempo con _i ragazzi,_ a _casa_ di Harry.

Cazzo. Sarà a casa di Harry, per la prima volta. Vedrà dove Harry cucina, dove si siede al mattino per fare colazione, vedrà il salotto, sarà circondato da tutto ciò che appartiene ad Harry; è assolutamente fuori di sé.

Sta _ovviamente_ indossando dei pantaloni della tuta, ma se sono pantaloni che ha pagato un centinaio di dollari, solo perché fanno apparire il suo culo in maniera fantastica, è _solo ed esclusivamente_ per la sua comodità.

E, spera, per gli occhi di Harry.  
___________

Quando bussa alla porta di Harry, si aspetta di essere sicuramente accolto dal ragazzo, ma non la propria reazione nel vedere Harry vestito così…casual.

È molto diverso, vederlo solo in una t-shirt (con il loro del TC, che Louis ha scoperto essere la squadra di baseball del Minnesota) e senza la camicia a scacchi. Louis pensa che è probabilmente la prima volta che lo vede senza. Indossa anche dei pantaloni comodi e ha i capelli sciolti.

Louis può contare sul palmo di una mano le volte in cui Harry ha lasciato i capelli sciolti, e ognuna di quelle volte erano scompigliati e arricciati dal vento. Questa volta, invece, sono stati recentemente lavati, e arrivano alle spalle di Harry in bellissimi, perfetti boccoli; Louis vorrebbe piangere.

La cosa più importante, però, sono i _tatuaggi_. Linee nere coprono quasi completamente il suo braccio sinistro. Sembrano disegnati in modo da attirare l’attenzione verso il suo bicipite e….sì. Okay. Attenzione ricevuta.

In quel momento, è tutto ciò con cui Louis vorrebbe svegliarsi ogni mattina, e si sente il cuore esplodere.

Harry sorride, e lo tira praticamente in casa, mostrandogli dove può appendere la giacca. Mentre lo fa, Harry si volta verso il salotto e grida,

“Oi stronzi, Lou è arrivato!”

Louis sente gli altri gridare di gioia, e poi segue Harry che lo guida dall’ingresso, fino alla sala da pranzo da dove si può intravedere la cucina e il salotto. La TV è accesa su quello che sembra un canale sportivo, e Niall e Liam sono in piedi lì davanti e discutono di qualcosa di serio.

Quando vedono Louis, entrambi i loro volti si illuminano, e si avvicinano per abbracciarlo. Louis inizia a ridere, cercando di allontanarsi, per poi lasciarli fare. Quando finalmente si staccano, Liam gli stringe una palla.

“Sono felice che ce l’abbia fatta, sei pronto per poltrire tutto il giorno?”

“Per me va bene, c’è un piano particolare per il poltrire?”

Harry ride. “Solo una leggera organizzazione, guardiamo la partita, mangiamo schifezze per pranzo, poi ceniamo più tardi quando il football è finito, dopo di che mettiamo su un film prima che tutti voi ve ne torniate a casa lasciandomi di nuovo da solo.” Finisce di parlare con un sospiro drammatico, e Louis annuisce, ridendo ad Harry mentre questo esce dalla stanza quando un timer inizia a suonare, probabilmente dalla cucina.

“Sembra che voi ragazzi ne abbiate fatto un’arte.”

Niall prende la parola da davanti la TV, dove era migrato dopo che l’abbraccio si era concluso. “Lo facciamo da anni, amico, anche prima di venire qui. Abbiamo _perfezionato_ il rituale. Penso potresti contare le domeniche in cui l’abbiamo saltato su una mano.”

Louis ridacchia, e dà un colpetto a Liam. “Dov’è la tua dolce metà, Li? Non ho ancora ricevuto il suo abbraccio.” Non menziona il fatto di non essere stato abbracciato nemmeno da Harry, perché non vuole sembrare acido. Liam indica con un cenno del capo la direzione dove era sparito Harry.

“Z è in cucina, di solito è il suo compito, e Harry va ad aiutarlo ogni volta che c’è la pausa pubblicitaria. Puoi andare a rompergli le scatole se ti va.” Louis sorride, e si dirige nella stessa direzione di Harry.

Quando arriva in cucina, anche Zayn indossa dei pantaloni della tuta, e Louis sa che deve smettere di essere così sorpreso quando li vede in abiti normali. C’è della musica in sottofondo - More Than A Feeling dei Boston - Harry è in piedi vicino ai fornelli, mentre gira qualcosa, e Zayn ha le mani in pasta di fianco a lui. Quando quest’ultimo vede Louis, anche il volto di Zayn si illumina come avevano fatto quello degli altri due, appoggia la ciotola da una parte e si pulisce le mani prima di stringere Louis in un abbraccio.

“Hey Lou!”

“Zaynie!” Louis è felice dell’abbraccio, cercando comunque di evitare le mani ancora sporche di Zayn. Dopo che si separano, indica la ciotola.

“Che cosa diavolo stai preparando?” Zayn gli da una botta amichevole sul braccio, poi inizia ad uscire la mano pulita per togliere l’impasto rimasto appiccicato sull’altra.

“È zucchero di canna, farina, avena e burro. È il sopra del crumble di mele.” Indica una teglia che è appoggiata dietro la ciotola, già piena di mele ricoperte di cannella. Louis lo guarda confuso, e Zayn gli spiega, “è tipo una torta di mele, ma più facile, ho già fatto una torta, non avevo voglia di sforzarmi a farne un’altra. Inoltre, dovrò preparare tipo cinquemila torte per il negozio nelle prossime due settimane, preferire _non_ iniziare prima.”

Harry alza lo sguardo dalla sua pentola, con uno sguardo sconvolto. “Ma Zayn, pensavo che tu _amassi_ fare le torte!” Zayn lo guarda freddamente.

“Harry _so_ che cosa stai per dire-“

“Voglio dire, sei così bravo e le cucini così velocemente che prendono fuoco!”

Zayn si acciglia. “Harry-“

Harry non lo lascia finire, e guarda Louis. “Hey Lou, ti abbiamo mai detto che cosa è successo un paio di anni fa?”

Louis osserva Zayn, che sta ancora inviando fulmini ad Harry dagli occhi, anche se sa la storia, grazie a Niall, decide di tenergli il gioco. “Uh, no, non penso di saperlo, Harry.”

Harry, con molta gioia, continua a mescolare, ma con il volto girato verso Louis. “Beh, aveva trovato una nuova ricetta per la torta di mele, e voleva provarla dopo averne già preparate abbastanza per il negozio, quindi, da genio quale è, è stato sveglio fino alle- che ore erano Zayn?” Guarda il ragazzo con candore, mentre l’altro ha il broncio e non risponde.

“Comunque sì, me lo ricordo, le tre del mattino, il dolce e piccolo Z qui ha infornato la torta, poi è andato in salotto a guardare la TV, senza mettere un timer.” Fa una pausa ad effetto, e Louis non cerca nemmeno di trattenere un sorriso.

  
“Cos’è successo Harry?”

Harry accarezza la testa a Zayn, ridendo e Zayn gli da uno schiaffo sul braccio. “Quattro allarmi antincendio hanno preso a suonare, sono sceso per trovare la mia cucina che andava a fuoco. Ho dovuto chiamare i pompieri e tutto il resto. Dopo aver eroicamente salvato Zayn, ovviamente.” Louis è sconvolto.

“Oh mio Dio, Zayn.”

Zayn sbuffa. “Zitto, è stato un _incidente_ ed ero stanco!”

Harry alza le spalle. “Continuo a dire, che sono stato fortunato che è la mia cucina quella certificata per cucinare, Liam non si sarebbe mai svegliato per salvarti il culo.”

Louis e Harry scoppiano a ridere, e alcuni secondi dopo, anche Zayn. Ridono finché le risate non si trasformano in risolini, e Zayn torna al suo crumble di mele. “Ragazzi siete proprio due stronzi.”

Louis guarda Harry, che lo sta già guardando, e scoppiano di nuovo a ridere.

In quel momento, Niall urla dall’altra stanza, dicendo ad Harry che la partita è ricominciata. Zayn lo scaccia via, e lo sostituisce con Louis, scopre che ciò che Harry stava mescolando è il _roux,_ la base per la salsa Alfredo che Zayn stava preparando. Louis non può non gemere, all’idea di farsi finalmente un pasto come si deve.

Zayn ride in accordo. “Non me ne parlare, fa schifo non avere un pasto caldo durante la settimana.” Louis annuisce.

“Veramente, non penso di aver mai mangiato così tanti pasti surgelati da quando ero all’università. Se non fosse per mi zia non credo di mangiare un pasto caldo per niente fino al weekend. E non sono qui nemmeno tanto quanto voi, come fate?”

Zayn fa le spallucce, e fa spostare Louis per mettere il dolce in forno. “Ci stiamo abituando, ma Niall e Harry hanno iniziato a preparare delle cene che poi congeliamo, almeno abbiamo del cibo decente pronto per quando diventa da pazzi.” Louis annuisce, impressionato.

“Deve essere questo uno dei motivi per cui vi vedete di domenica? Mangiare del cibo vero?” Zayn fa di sì.

“Un po’ quello, credo, ma onestamente è probabilmente più per mantenerci sani. Stiamo ancora…cercando di organizzare tutto. Quindi è bello prendersi un giorno a settimana per rilassarsi, scaricare e stare insieme come una famiglia e ricordarci che non abbiamo ancora trent’anni. È importante per noi.” Rimane per un attimo in silenzio, poi guarda Louis sorridendo. “Comunque, per come Harry ama il football, saremo comunque qui, meglio tirarne fuori qualcosa di buono.”

Louis scuote la testa con smarrimento, togliendo la pentola dal fuoco appena il timer suona. “Qual è il problema che ha Harry, è ossessionato dai Packers?!”

“Non chiederlo a me amico, non capisco proprio.”

Si guardano, poi insieme esclamano, “dannato Harry!”

___________

Mentre la giornata prosegue, tutti hanno una birra in mano, e quando la partita termina e la cena è sul tavolo, Louis pensa che tutti sono allegri.

Il cibo è delizioso - ovviamente -, la torta di zucca è _letteralmente_ la cosa più buona che Louis abbia mai mangiato in vita sua, e quando tutti tornano sul divano, sono felici, sazi e a loro agio.

Poi, inizia la discussione sul dilm. Beh, inizia e dura ben cinque lunghi minuti, poi si cambia argomento.

Liam porta l’attenzione sul fatto che i suoi pantaloni siano gli unici con un po’ di colore - un po’ di viola ai lati, mentre gli altri sono grigi o neri- quando Niall indica Louis.

“Beh, i tuoi possono avere del colore, ma quelli di Louis hanno il suo _culo.”_ Louis lo guarda sconvolto, e gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Davvero Niall? Sei un uomo a cui piace il culo?” Niall ghigna, e scuote la testa.

“No, amico, preferisco il petto; _però_ il nostro Harry….” Indica Harry con la bottiglia di birra e si assicura di guardare Louis con uno sguardo da chi la sa lunga.

Louis sente il proprio cuore mancare un battito. Oh, _ecco_ come sta la storia.

“Oh, davvero?”

Harry inizia a ridere, e Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, poi si mette comodo avvolto dalle braccia di Liam.

“Ooooh davvero, Lou ascolta, queste sono le priorità di Harry - Li tienimi la birra -“ passa la bottiglia a Liam, poi mette una mano ad altezza occhi. “- qui sta il frutteto,” mette l’altra mano un paio di centimetri sopra alla prima, “qui c’è sua mamma,” poi la risposta appena sotto a quella del frutteto, “e qui sta un bel culo tondo.”

Liam e Niall ridono, e Louis si unisce a loro, nonostante sia un po’ rosso in viso mentre guarda Harry con sguardo ammiccante. Alza la propria birra verso il riccio. “Va be’, lo rispetto. Io tendo a preferire grandi e belle mani.”

Harry ha un sorrisetto sornione adesso, e si allunga sulla sedia, ignorando completamente il modo in cui Niall, Zayn e Liam hanno già cambiato argomento, e prende un sorso di birra; mangiandosi Louis con gli occhi mentre si accarezza il labbro inferiore con un dito, poi appoggia la sua mano aperta sul ginocchio e guarda Louis seguire quel movimento.

Il volto di Louis è in fiamme, ne è certo, e deve completamente distogliere lo sguardo da Harry mentre si scola la bottiglia. Gli altri tre sembrano nel loro mondo, e si alza dalla sedia, mormorando qualcosa riguardo il prendersi un altro drink mentre esce dalla stanza.

Si dirige in cucina e si piega per recuperare un’altra bottiglia dal frigo quando sente qualcuno muoversi dietro di lui. Si mette in piedi e sta per voltarsi quando viene spinto contro il bancone, e delle _grandi_ grandi mani gli afferrano i fianchi, e un Harry incredibilmente affamato gli si preme contro.

Geme, e quasi perde la presa sulla bottiglia, ma Harry la afferra e la appoggia sul ripiano, prima che possa cadere. Il cuore di Louis batte a mille, specialmente quando Harry decide di appoggiare una mano sul suo viso, facendo arrivare il pollice proprio vicino alle labbra di Louis, mentre il resto della mano gli avvolge il collo e la nuca.

“ _Harry._ ” Riesce a gracchiare. Gesù Cristo, le _mani_ di Harry.

Harry grugnisce. “Cazzo, principessa, che cosa diavolo mi stai facendo.” Louis geme, e Harry muove i fianchi in avanti, così che Louis possa sentire il suo cazzo eretto premergli contro il ventre. “Lo senti quello che mi fai, tesoro, provi la stessa cosa?”

Louis annuisce, la bocca semi aperta mentre cerca di muovere con la forza del pensiero il pollice di Harry nella sua bocca.

Harry, in qualche modo, capisce, e sposta appena la mano, la punta del pollice entra nella bocca di Louis. Quando questo chiude la bocca e lo succhia, Harry geme appena.

Louis sta per aprire di nuovo le labbra e pregare per _qualcosa,_ quando sentono un urlo dal salotto.

“H, dove sono le birre? Stiamo per iniziare il film!”

Entrambi si bloccano, si fissano per un altro momento, prima che Harry gema, questa volta per la frustrazione. “Arrivo in un secondo Z!”

Stringe ancora un volta il fianco di Louis, poi si stacca, Louis si lamenta quando anche il pollice esce dalle sue labbra. Harry sembra sofferente. “Cazzo, lo so, noi-“ respira pesantemente. “-finiremo dopo tesoro, te lo prometto.” Aspetta che Louis annuisce, poi recupera tre birre dal frigo, tenendole tutte con una sola mano - Cristo -, infine si da una sistemata al cavallo dei pantaloni. Louis vuole piangere.

Harry fa un cenno a Louis, l’ombra di un leggero sorrisetto sul volto. “Vai a risolvere quel problema, principessa, dirò agli altri che sei al telefono.”

Poi se ne va, e Louis si accascia sul pavimento.

Cristo Santo.

Se Louis pensava che Harry fosse irresistibile prima che bevesse un po’, beh, ora era proprio ad un altro livello.

Louis si ricorda qualcosa di vago che Liam gli aveva detto sul fatto che Harry era un ‘ubriaco flirtante’ma non aveva pensato così tanto. Ora che si fa?

Louis geme appena quando si rende conto di essere ancora duro come quando Harry era appena uscito dalla stanza, e probabilmente dovrà fare ciò che Harry gli ha detto.

Non sta pensando ai brividi che gli corrono lungo la schiena mentre entra di nascosto nel bagno. No, per niente.

E sicuramente non ci sta pensando mentre tira fuori il suo membro dai pantaloni e si masturba, cercando di trattenere i gemiti mentre viene più velocemente di come abbia fatta da…beh, dall’ultima volta in cui ha pensato ad Harry.

___________

Il film scelto per la serata è uno di James Bond, Skyfall, e Louis è felice che abbiano scelto un film con esplosioni su cui concentrarsi, e distrarre tutti da lui che rientra quatto quatto nel salotto.

Inoltre Harry è seduto dalla parte opposta, ma ciò non aiuta, in alcun modo.

Ogni dannata volta che lo guarda, Harry lo sta già guardando, o con una mano vicino alle labbra, o mentre si morde il labbro inferire, e anche con una mano appoggiata proprio sul cavallo dei pantaloni _._

È osceno, e inappropriato, e sì, Louis si è masturbato, ma ha risolto qualcosa?

Proprio per il cazzo.

Quando il film giunge al termine, tutti chiacchierano ancora un po’, non più alticci, e non vogliono andarsene, Louis è così teso che ha paura di esplodere.

Niall si arrende per primo, dicendo ad Harry che se ne sarebbe andato e sarebbe tornato verso le sei la mattina seguente per aiutarlo con qualcuno; ad essere onesti, Louis non sta ascoltando. Dopo una mezz’ora, Louis ha gli occhi che si chiudono, e dice agli altri tre che se ne sarebbe andato.

Zayn e Liam lo salutano con la mano, senza alzarsi dalla loro comoda posizione sul divano - sono troppo adorabili, come diavolo aveva pensato che Zayn potesse stare con Harry? - e Harry gli risponde che l’avrebbe accompagnato alla macchina.

Il tragitto fino all’auto è silenzioso, con Harry al suo fianco, le loro mani si sfiorano appena ogni tanto, e il silenzio è così pesante che Louis vuole tossire o starnutire per spezzarlo.

È di nuovo teso, e quando raggiungono la sua macchina, sta per ringraziare Harry per essere stato un ospite gentile - se così si può dire, quando Harry gli è di nuovo addosso, lo spinge contro la portiera, ma non lo tocca sul serio questa volta.

Louis vuole avvicinarsi ancora, vuole toccarlo, vuole _essere_ toccato dannazione, ma prima di potersi muovere, Harry ha una mano appoggiata sulla vettura, ai lati della testa di Louis.

“Hai fatto come ti avevo detto baby?” Louis geme (Dio se è imbarazzante), e deglutisce prima di rispondere.

“Non so- cosa vuoi-“ Harry lo zittisce.

“Sai di cosa sto parlando, principessa.”

Louis sospira, e incontra lo sguardo di Harry. Dio se è alto, poi annuisce. “S-sì Harry, prima di tornare a vedere il film.”

Harry è soddisfatto e chiude un secondo gli occhi, prima di riaprirli. “Cazzo, sei stato bravo Lou, proprio una brava principessa per me, vero?” Ha una mano appoggiata sulla guancia di Louis, ed è più vicino. Louis vuole gemere, ma invece parla.

“Sempre, per te, Da-“

Il rumore della porta d’ingresso che sbatte li interrompe, e alza lo sguardo per vedere Zayn e Liam scendere il sentiero che conduce a casa di Harry. Il secondo dopo è freddo, perché Harry si è totalmente distanziato da lui. Cazzo, Louis lo odia in quel momento.

Odia anche Liam e Zayn, che sono accoccolati l’uno all’altro, e si stanno prendendo il loro tempo per arrivare alla loro macchina. Quando sono abbastanza vicini, Harry alza una mano in saluto. “Ve ne andate?”

Zayn annuisce. “Sì, siamo stanchi. Ci dobbiamo risposa per domani.” Harry fa un cenno di assenso.

“Va bene, buona notte a voi.” Liam e Zayn augurano la buonanotte al riccio, poi a Louis; Liam gli fa l’occhiolino quando gli altri due non stanno guardano. Mentre se ne vanno, Harry li richiama, “non divertitevi troppo sta notte, eh!”

Zayn inizia a ridere, Liam urla, “non facciamo nessuna promessa!” dando poi una sculacciata a Zayn.

Zayn lancia un urletto, poi insegue un ridacchiante Liam fino alla macchina.

Harry e Louis stanno ridendo a loro volta mentre gli altri due se ne vanno, e quando Harry torna a guardarlo, Louis sa che per quella sera non sarebbe successo altro.

Si augurano la buonanotte, con esitazione, ma senza toccarsi, e poi Louis di malavoglia entra in macchina e si dirige verso casa.

Harry rimane in piedi lì fuori nel dialetto, e per quanto Louis ne sappia, non rientra in casa finché non vede più i fari di Louis nella notte.

Più tardi, Louis si chiede che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse fatto dietrofront, o se avesse semplicemente deciso di non andarsene affatto.

_______________

Tadaaaaa!! Siamo già ad 1/3 della fan fiction!! WOW! Che ne pensate di questo capitolo?? Ne abbiamo scoperte delle belle…e insomma la tensione si taglia con il coltello!!


	4. Capitolo 4

La settimana seguente è assolutamente da impazzire, iniziano a prepararsi per il periodo di Halloween che sarebbe iniziato già il diciassette, e sarebbe finito il trentuno; Louis non è mai stato così impegnato in vita sua.

Liam inizia a creare il percorso per il trattore, e lui e Zayn costruiscono un piccolo labirinto per i bambini fatto con la balle di fieno. Preparano la postazione per _‘bobbing for apples’,_ una per il truccabimbi -che un’amica di Harry apparentemente avrebbe fatto-, e posizionano anche un piccolo palco per avere alcuni gruppi locali i venerdì sera.

(NDT: ‘bobbing for apples’ è un classico gioco americano in cui le mele galleggiano in dei catini e si devono prendere con la bocca.)

A metà della settimana, Zayn chiede a Louis di aiutarlo con le torte. Ne vendono tantissime ogni anno durante il festival, e e di solito Harry cerca di aiutarlo quando può, ma visto che è lì, Louis acconsente con gioia. Harry ha già abbastanza a cui pensare tra il lavoro, i venditori e il controllare tutto.

Inoltre, cercare di raccogliere abbastanza mele per il negozio e per tutti gli ordini all’ingrosso che hanno ricevuto, ed è _sfinente_ ; Louis va a letto ogni sera alle nove, accoccolato al suo peluche, dormendo così profondamente che nemmeno sogna.

Liam, inoltre, tira in ballo il desiderio di fare un salto a Duluth, per mostrare a Louis Gooseberry Falls, e avere un minuto di tregua dall’assoluto _caos_ in cui vivono quotidianamente.

Harry è immediatamente d’accordo, e aggiunge che avrebbe portato la sua fotocamera; Louis, Niall e Zayn non sono difficili da convincere.

Quindi, alla fine della giornata di venerdì, invece di tornare a casa degli zii, Louis rimane da Niall, che è proprio vicino al frutteto, un po’ deluso perché sarebbe potuto restare da Harry, se solo quell’idiota glielo avesse proposto.

______

_7 Ottobre. 5:00 AM. Sul sedile posteriore del SUV di Niall._

Per fortuna di Louis, poiché non ha mai fatto la strada per arrivare a Duluth, non gli viene chiesto di guidare. È così felice perché, nonostante si sia abituato a guidare nella piccola cittadina, e nelle strade secondario, non è per niente abituato al traffico che sicuramente incontreranno in una meta turistica come Duluth.

Quindi, si siede dietro al guidatore e dorme fino alle otto, perché doversi svegliare prima delle sette nel weekend? Chissene frega del rumore.

Si sveglia due volte durante il tragitto, una volta per fermarsi da ‘Dunn Bros’ che ha apparentemente il miglior caffè del mondo ed è esclusivamente una cosa del Midwest (e deve constatare che è davvero buono), e seconda cosa quando si fermano al Lago Superiore.

Alla fine, viene scosso da Zayn, perché sono quasi arrivati a Duluth, e non vogliono che si perda la vista. Gliene è grato, perché la parte nord del Minnesota è assolutamente favolosa in quel periodo dell’anno, con tutte le foglie rosse, arancioni e gialle degli alberi.

Anche Duluth è una bellissima città, e Louis è catturato dall’architettura delle case, alcune delle quali sono costruite inclinate per seguire l’andamento della collina su cui sorgevano.

Dopo essersi fermati per pranzo, e aver fatto il check-in in hotel, vanno a fare un giro nel Parco Statale Tettegouche (che Liam continua a chiamare ‘tettagucci’ finché non lo fanno tutti). Poi, vanno a fare shopping al centro in dei negozietti di antiquariato, e alla fine dopo aver cenato, tornano all’hotel.

Quando arrivano in hotel, Louis è stanco morto, e adorerebbe farsi un caldo bagno, ma viene trascinato in piscina; e dopo una partita di pool basket, ammette, essere stata la parte più divertente della giornata.

È in squadra con Liam, Harry con Niall, mentre Zayn rimane a guardare perché non nuota così bene.

Louis non è altro che competitivo, e _in qualche modo_ sono riusciti ad avere la piscina solo per loro, quindi è carico. Dopo parecchi insulti, e un paio di quasi-trauma cranici, lui e Liam sconfiggono gli altri due, perché sono dannatamente bravi.

È solo più tardi quando va a dormire, che maledice il fatto di dividere la camera con Niall, mentre Harry è nell’altra stanza con Liam e Zayn.

Fanculo alla sua vita, davvero.  
_________

_8 Ottobre. 11 AM. Gooseberry Falls._

Quando Louis venne scosso da Niall alle sette del mattino, lo ha quasi quasi a fanculo, rifiutandosi di alzarsi dal letto.

Ora, vedendo quelle meravigliose cascate di fronte a lui, circondato da colori stupendi, è grato di non averlo fatto.

La vista all’inizio gli toglie il fiato, e Harry, che è in piedi di fianco a lui a scattare foto, sospira e dice, “Bello, vero?”

Zayn e Liam compaiono alle loro spalle, tenendosi per mano, e Louis scuote la testa alla vista.

“Siete una coppia di bastardi incontentabili, eh?”

I due ridono, e Liam alza le spalle.” Era l’unico posto che ci è sembrato subito giusto, speriamo solo che l’acqua non sia verdognola e schifosa il giorno delle nozze, altrimenti le foto non usciranno bene.”

Zayn arriccia il naso all’idea, e Louis ride, perché se una cosa del genere sarebbe successa, _sa_ che Zayn avrebbe trovato il modo per modificarla su photoshop

Niall si arrampica fino al punto dove sono arrivati anche loro, e indica un punto in pianura alla base della cascata. “Ho preparato un picnic, e io _inizierò_ a mangiare senza voi altri cazzoni se non venite subito giù.”

Nessuno ha il minimo dubbio, e l’idea di mangiare suona meravigliosamente, quindi tutti lo seguono giù per il sentiero, e si siedono per avere la ‘giornata tra ragazzi’ lontano da casa.

Prima di lasciare Duluth quella mattina, avevano preparato da bere, e una scatola di ciambelle, per il resto ognuno avrebbe mangiato quello che aveva preparato la sera prima di partire.

C’era un decente assortimento di panini con il prosciutto, uva, un casco di banane, delle ciliegie, e Niall era riuscito a trovare delle fragole che avevano un ottimo sapore, nonostante fossero fuori stagione. Ovviamente, c’erano anche delle mele, alcune _Ginger golds_ che Zayn aveva tagliato a spicchi e cosparso di caramello.

Louis si era rattristato alla scelta delle mele, e aveva guardato male Zayn. “Perché hai portato solo il _tuo_ tipo di mele preferito?”

Zayn alza le spalle, e indica Harry. “Hey, non dare la colpa solo a me, sono anche le preferite di Harry. Inoltre, è stato lui a prenderle.”

Harry annuisce, e gli da un morso. “Tutti sanno che sono le mele migliori da mangiare così, Lou.” 

Louis alza gli occhi. “Non è _assolutamente_ vero, solo perché non anneriscono non significa che siano le mele migliori, Harold.”

Niall, con la bocca piena, lo interrompe, “Infatti, le migliori mele sono _ovviamente_ le _honeycrisps_.” Louis grugnisce.

“ _Niall_ che cazzo dici! Le _Honeycrisp_ non sanno di niente, le migliori sono le _Sweet Sixteen_!” Zayn e Harry scoppiano entrambi a ridere, e Louis mette il broncio, lanciano uno sguardo a Liam. “Dai Li, sostienimi?”

Liam scuote la testa e alza le mani. “Non voglio essere coinvolto, le mie preferite sono le _Snow Sweet,_ ed è la mia risposta definitiva sulla questione.”

Harry fa un versaccio all’amico, e lo sguardo sul volto di Louis indica che il ragazzo ha intenzione di discutere con lui. “È meglio non provocarlo, Lou, è tanto testardo quanto te quella questione.” Sorride, con aria innocente. “Inoltre, ha senso che ti piacciono le _sweet sixteen_ visto che anche tu sei dolce come loro.”

Tutti grugniscono, e Liam gli tira un acino d’uva, Louis invece uno spicchio di mela cercando di distrarre gli altri dal suo crescente imbarazzo. Harry ridacchia, e tira fuori di nuovo la fotocamera per continuare a scattare.

Alla fine, quando tutti sono sazi, iniziano a ripulire ciò che è rimasto del loro picnic e si preparano a tornare indietro. Prima di andare però, Niall li fa posizionare tutti di fronte alla cascata, e si mettono in posa per un selfie.

Mentre scattano la foto, un gruppo di ragazzini gli passa di fianco, e una delle ragazze del gruppo si offre per fare lei la foto. Niall annuisce, con un grande sorriso, e sta per dare il cellulare alla ragazza, quando Harry si mette in mezzo.

“In realtà, perché non ne fai una con la fotocamera, escono meglio.”

La ragazza fa la foto, e Harry la saluta e le da una mela -si porta davvero delle mele in giro? Che cazzo -, e rivela di volerne stampare una copia ciascuno e incorniciarla.

Louis sente il suo cuore sciogliersi un po’ al pensiero, e poi si rende conto che dovrebbe andarsene tra un paio di mesi.

Mentre si dirigono verso l’auto, spinge via quel pensiero con fermezza.

Forse, pensa disperatamente mentre Niall insegue Harry con un bastone bagnato e muscoloso, ridendo forte, se fa finta che tutto questo non finirà mai, forse non lo farà.

_________

Si dirigono verso casa dopo aver girato ancora un po’ nella zona, Louis è seduto davanti mentre Harry guida. Niall, Liam e Zayn sono accoccolati dietro, e tutti i loro bagagli ammucchiati nel mezzo. Una playlist di Harry risuona nell’abitacolo, e le canzoni di Prince lentamente svaniscono mentre il sole va verso il tramonto.

Parlano un po’, in tono sommesso, perché gli altri tre si sono addormentati, ed è bello lasciarli risposare un po’ viste le due settimane che stanno per arrivare. Dopo circa un’ora e mezza, entrambi rimangono in silenzio, la luna brilla sopra la macchina e Harry alza leggermente la radio per ascoltare la fine di una canzone degli Arctic Monkeys.

La canzone seguente è Leather and Lace di Stevie NIcks, e senza pensarci troppo, Louis si mette a canticchiarla. Si perde un po’, quasi fino ad essere cullato, si riprende quando il ritornello inizia a suonare, e Harry si unisce a lui cantando _give me to your leather,_ e l’armonia si mescola perfettamente alla voce di Louis, che prosegue con _take from me, my lace._

Quando Louis stacca il suo sguardo dal finestrino per portarlo su Harry - che aveva cercato fortemente di evitare-, Harry sorride, e si butta senza remore sul verso cantato da Dan Henley.

Ha una voce bellissima, profonda e leggermente roca, e con ogni parola che canta, il suono è così genuino, come se veramente credesse a tutte le parole che dice. Louis potrebbe affogarci in quella voce.

Finiscono di cantare insieme, e quando termina, la playlist passa a November Rain dei Guns ’N Roses, nessuno di loro dice nulla. Dopo alcuni secondi però, la mano di Harry si muove e stringe quella di Louis appoggiata sulla console centrale dell’auto.

Louis lo lascia fare, avvolge le sue dita attorno a quelle di Harry, e si chiede se anche l’altro stia provando questa lenta, melanconica sensazione; se sente anche lui di essere in un sogno, e l’unica persona per cui potrebbe svegliarsi è seduta proprio accanto a lui. Si chiede se essere sull’orlo di innamorarsi ti fa sentire così.

Dopo uno sguardo alle loro mani intrecciate, al riflesso della luna sul volto di Harry che lo fa sembrare un angelo, e al piccolo sorrisetto che ancora adorna il volto del riccio; Louis decide che qualunque cosa sia, è la miglior sensazione del mondo.

__________

_9 Ottobre. 5:00 AM_

Invece di andare gli zii quando arrivano a casa, Louis decide di rimanere da Zayn e Liam. Così come Harry e Niall; portano un mucchio di coperte e cuscini sul pavimento del salotto, e si addormentano non appena si appoggiano. Quindi quando Louis si sveglia, ha il ginocchio di qualcuno premuto sul suo fianco, uno spazio vuoto di fianco a lui, c’è il profumo di caffè, e sente dei leggeri borbottii che provengono dalla cucina. Guardandosi intorno conferma che sono Harry e Zayn che fanno rumore alle cinque del mattino, il giorno dopo essere tornati da un viaggio. _Ovviamente._

Louis grugnisce tra sé, e riappoggia la testa sul cuscino, che in realtà è il braccio di Liam. Okay, non è un problema.

C’è un rumore di passi, e Zayn entra in punta di piedi in salotto con due tazze in mano, con Harry che lo segue, trasportandone tre. Appoggiano le tazze sul tavolinetto che era stato spinto da parte la sera prima, e iniziano a infastidire i ragazzi addormentati.

I quali iniziano subito a protestare, e smettono solo quando scoprono del caffè caldo pronto poco lontano, e la colazione che li aspetta.

Quando Louis finalmente si mette seduto, Harry gli passa una tazza, e Louis è elettrizzato allo scoprire essere Yorkshire invece di caffè. È sempre stato sveglia ad un orario indicibile, ma sapere che Harry si è ricordato quale te’ beve di solito aiuta un po’ la situazione.

Poi, si svegliano gli altri due, e Harry batte le mani.

“Bene, chi è pronto per fare colazione e poi iniziare a lavorare?”

La risposta, se i borbottii di protesta e i cuscini che vengono lanciati ad Harry non sono sufficienti, è un grande _vaffanculo._

_____________

Il resto della giornata è stancante, e lungo, ed è solo l’inizio di come sarebbero state le due settimane seguenti.

I giorni in cui Louis torna a casa degli zii non è mai prima delle otto di sera, e torna ogni giorno alle sei al frutteto; quindi ad un certo punto tra centinaia di confezioni di mele che impacchetta e raccoglie, le centinaia di torte che prepara con Zayn e poi congela, tutta la parte delle pulizie che fanno fuori e dentro il negozio, inizia…a rimanere da Zayn e Liam sempre più spesso. È più _comodo_ che guidare ogni sera fino a casa degli zii, quando è stanco morto e vuole solo andare a dormire invece che chiacchierare, inoltre, casa loro è a un minuto dal frutteto, rispetto agli oltre quindici degli zii.

Lo fa per convenienza.

Ovviamente, una volta che scopre quanto tempo Harry passi con loro, è cosa fatta. Harry sembra trascorrere anche più tempo da Zayn e Liam che a casa propria, e diverse sere tutti e quattro si addormentano sul divano mentre guardano un film.

Lui e Harry non hanno mai avuto un momento da soli da quando hanno guidato per tornare a casa da Duluth, purtroppo. Ad essere onesti, Louis non ha mai avuto un momento da solo con gli altri, a meno che non ci fosse di mezzo il lavoro.

A metà della seconda settimana di pazzia, Louis potrebbe, o forse no, essersi lamentato con Zayn del non aver quasi mai visto Harry. Odia quanto suona come un fidanzato geloso, perché _non_ è geloso, e non è il suo ragazzo. Zayn ride, e gli dice che anche lui ha visto Liam a malapena, e sono fidanzati.

Quindi, Louis si sente un po’ meglio.

Fa comunque schifo la situazione, perché Harry è stressato; ha grosse borse sotto gli occhi la maggior parte dei giorni, e deve essere anche indolenzito, perché Louis lo becca a fare facce strane durante alcuni movimenti. Non si lamenta mai, però, certo che no, è ammirevole, e Louis pensa che sia un _idiota._

La questione è che per quanto Louis voglia, non è nella posizione di dire nulla. Non è casa sua, non escono insieme e Harry è un adulto che può prendersi cura di sé.

È ciò che dice a Lottie, quando fanno una videochiamata mentre Louis è ospite a casa di Zayn e Liam. Lei alza semplicemente un sopracciglio al sentire tutto quel blaterare senza senso, e lui le dice di chiudere il becco.

________

_17 Ottobre 3:30 PM._

C’è mezz’ora prima che l’intero posto sia aperto per il divertimento e i giochi, e tutti sono di fretta nel terminare qualcosa.

Liam sta sistemando al volo le ultime cose sul trattore, cena quando Harry glielo aveva detto già il giorno prima. Niall sta aiutando Harry a posizionare i tavoli da picnic in cerchio intorno al falò che avrebbero fatto più tardi, e Louis e Zayn stanno organizzando le ultime cose per il negozio.

Con tutto quel correre in giro, Louis percepisce l’eccitazione di tutti, e quando le persone iniziano ad arrivare, tutti hanno un mood più felice

Louis è ancora sorpreso, dopo quasi due mesi, a quanto i ragazzi siano ben voluti dalla comunità. Harry viene salutato da tutti con grandi sorrisi, e per le persone che lo conoscono bene anche abbracci, per gli altri affettuose strette di mano. Louis è arrivato al punto che non sa più riconoscere chi Harry conosca per davvero e chi invece incontra per la prima volta, perché sorride a tutti ed è incredibilmente entusiasta per gli abbracci.

Dopo un’ora, i bambini corrono in giro con i visi dipinti da Marcy, l’amica di Harry, che è così brava che alla fine anche Louis se la fa dipingere. Si fa disegnare un paio di rondini sulla guancia, e non è finché non arriva faccia a faccia con Harry che si rende conto che è proprio lo stesso tatuaggio che il riccio ha sulle clavicole.

Oops.

_________

Il primo giorno di festeggiamenti si avvicina al termine con il falò, gli s’mores* e le canzoni da campeggio cantate da quasi cinquanta persone, accompagnati da Harry e Niall che suonano la chitarra.

(*NDT: s’mores sono piccoli sandwich fatti da un biscotto integrale, un marshmellow cotto sul fuoco e un pezzetto di cioccolato)

In qualche modo, Louis si è perso il fatto che Harry sappia suonare la chitarra, e per un momento gli viene da pensare- con un po’ di disperazione- se c’è qualcosa che Harry non sappia fare.

Il resto della settimana continua identica; trascorrono le mattine e i pomeriggi a raccogliere, impacchettare e a prepararsi per il nuovo gruppo di persone, e la sera è trascorsa ad intrattenere gli ospiti.

Di giovedì, è il turno di Louis di fare la guida sul vagone attaccato al trattore, e si aspetta che sia Liam a guidare mentre lui siede sul retro e spiega agli ospiti del frutteto.

Quando il vagone è quasi pieno, non è Liam che salta sul trattore, ma Harry. Nessuno dei due dice una parola, ma condividono un sorriso e Louis poi si volta assicurandosi che tutti siano pronti per partire.

C’è una piccola voce nel retro della sua mente che dice ‘ _e’ così domestico, bacialo’_ , e Louis non vuole nemmeno che la voce si zittisca.

_____________

_20 Ottobre. 10:30 PM. A casa di Liam e Zayn._

Dopo che i giochi e il divertimento erano giunti al termine, il negozio era chiuso e tutte le persone se ne erano andate, Louis si ritrova a casa di Liam e Zayn ancora una volta. Al momento, Zayn è di sopra che si fa la doccia, e Louis si gode una bella, calda tazza di te’ Yorkshire con Liam, perché ad un certo punto dopo il viaggio a Duluth, la sua marca preferita di te’ è comparsa a casa di tutti i ragazzi.

Prende un sorso, e sorride tra sé.

A quel punto, si rende conto che li ha tutti in pugno, e lo ammette subito.

Liam ridacchia e prende il proprio te’, e Louis realizza che il suo compiacimento non era proprio segreto. Oh beh, ci ha provato.

Lui e Liam dibattono su chi avrebbe dovuto cambiare il giro del trattore, quando Zayn scende dal piano di sopra; con i capelli bagnati, indossando un paio di pantaloncini ma senza maglietta, e più importante, ha in mano un busta piena di qualcosa di verde e una pipa nell’altra mano.

“Okay, ecco come andrà sta sera” Indica Liam e Louis. “Ho intenzione di rilassarmi, e voi due siete i benvenuti, ma nessuno dei due è autorizzato a dire un’altra parola sul frutteto finché non torno sobrio. D’accordo?”

______________

Liam ha appena detto _la_ cosa più divertente del mondo.

Non chiedete a Louis di ripeterla, perché non ha idea di quale sia, ma è così divertente. Così divertente che lui e Zayn sono su un fianco, sdraiati in salotto a ridere. Liam è sdraiato a pancia sopra, con le mani che gli coprono gli occhi perché la luce è troppo rumorosa, o qualcosa del genere. Aspetta, forse era questo che era divertente.

Dopo che si sono calmati, Louis vuole che Zayn gli passi le patatine che hanno trovato nella dispensa. Ne mangia un paio e Liam urla, “patatine, adesso!” Così gli tira la busta in testa. Liam ridacchia mentre alcune patatine gli cadono di fianco alla faccia, Louis sospira felice e si siede appoggiando la schiena al divano, guardando Zayn.

“Merda, non fumavo roba così buona dai tempi dell’uni. Dove cazzo l’hai trovata?”

Zayn ghigna, gesticolando vagamente con lampo. “Conosci…Len-no. _Leon,_ dall’altra parte della strada?”

“Aspetta, il tizio che vende i mirtilli?” Zayn annuisce.

“Mmmmh, fa crescere la roba migliore. Ce ne da un po’ durante l’anno in cambio di un paio di confezioni di mele. Dipende da quanta ce ne da.” Apre gli occhi, spalancandoli, fissando attentamente Louis. “È l’uomo migliore che conosca. Lo devo sposare.”

Liam si siede, con un po’ di fatica e grida. “ _Zayn!_ Mi stai lasciando per stare con Leon, il tizio dell’erba?”

Zayn sospira drammatico. “Seguo il mio cuore, baby. O l’erba o le mele.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, per fermarsi solo quando la porta d’ingresso sbatte pesantemente. Sente Liam mormorare ‘oh-ho’. Passano alcuni secondi di smarrimento, poi Niall e Harry compaiono nel corridoio.

Niall è visibilmente deluso. È la cosa più carina che Louis abbia mai visto.

“Davvero state fumando senza di noi?”

Zayn alza le spalle. “Ci avete messo troppo!”

Harry emette un verso offeso, e si infila tra Zayn e Louis, afferrando la pipa da Zayn. “Non sapevi nemmeno che saremmo passati, stronzo. Non volevi nemmeno condividerla.” Fa un tiro prima di lamentarsi ancora, “pensavo fossimo migliori amici, Z.” Zayn geme costernato mentre avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry.

Harry sospira, e accarezza la testa di Zayn. Poi guarda Louis, gli passa la pipa e gli pizzica una guancia. “Come va principessa?” Louis sorride, e sa che è uno di quei sorrisi per cui Fizzy lo prende sempre in giro, perché gli fa aggricciare tutta la faccia.

“Molto _molto_ bene, ora che sei qui anche tu, Tazza.” Harry sorride sornione adesso.

“Hazza? Da quando mi chiami così?” In qualche modo, si è ripreso la pipa- probabilmente l’ha strappata a Zayn, che gliel’aveva rubata a sua volta andandosi a sedere tra le gambe di Liam-, e fa un altro tiro.

Louis alza le spalle. “Mi chiami sempre principessa, ho bisogno di qualcosa di più originale di _riccio._ ”

Harry ride, con la testa all’indietro, e sembra più rilassato che mai. È belo. La sua mano si sta anche facendo strada sulla gamba di Louis, ed è _molto_ bello.

“Mi vuoi dire che ti piace il nome principessa? Vuoi tenerlo?”

Louis apre la bocca per rispondere (per dirgli che principessa gli piace molto, e che gli fa venire voglia di chiamare Harry con un nome sporco=, ma interrotto da Niall.

“Oi Lou! Dì a Liam di smettere di chiamarmi Lepricano. È dannatamente offensivo.”

Louis sospira, e passa in modalità fratello maggiore mentre stacca lo sguardo da Harry.

Quel dannato lepricano è un vero e proprio guastafeste.

__________

_21 Ottobre._

Louis ha appena lasciato la postazione di ‘bobbing for apples’ a Niall, e si sta dirigendo al negozio per vedere se Zayn ha bisogno di una mano, quando vede Harry seduto su una balla di fieno vicino al labirinto, e parla con un gruppo di loro con una mela per mano, e il piccolo gruppo, seduto sulla balla vicino a lui lo guardano incantati, ed emozionati quando Harry afferra un altro paio di mele dalla pila e si mette a fare il giocoliere.

Louis è meravigliato per un momento, Harry sta ovviamente sorridendo anche se Louis non riesce a vederlo da lì, quanto è bravo con le mani. Le sue grandi _grandi_ mani.

È molto più rilassato oggi, non ha grosse occhiaie e anche la postura è migliorata, e la velocità nei movimenti è la prova che aveva bisogno di una serata come quella di ieri.

I genitori in piedi poco lontano, iniziano ad applaudire e a ridere, i bambini corrono a raccattare delle mele urlando ‘insegnaci!’. È probabilmente la cosa più tenera che Louis abbia mai visto. Sta per proseguire, quando sente qualcuno che gli tira la manica della camicia sua- no di Harry- Quando abbassa lo sguardo, vede una bambina, di circa cinque anni, che tiene una mela al petto e lo guarda con grandi occhi blu.

Louis si abbassa in bilico sulle punte dei piedi. “Ciao tesoro, stai bene?”

La bambina annuisce, e indica Harry. “Mamma ha detto, ha detto ‘hawwy può insegnarmi a-“ si ferma, confusa, poi usa le mani per mimare l’azione di fare il giocoliere. Louis sorride.

“Ah vuoi che Harry ti insegni a fare il giocoliere?” Lei annuisce solenne. “Hai paura ad andare a chiederglielo?” La bimba annuisce di nuovo.

“È grande.” Louis ride.

“Oh amore, ti prometto che non è spaventoso come sembra. Come ti chiami?”

“Mi chiamo Viola. Come il fiore.” Dice orgogliosa, e Louis la prende per mano.

“È un bellissimo nome Viola, mi chiamo Louis, ma non è un fiore.” Fa una faccia seria, e la piccola ride, poi lo prende per mano. “Vuoi venire con me da Harry? Sai, è mio amico, quindi se gli dico di insegnarti, lo farà sicuramente.”

I suoi occhi si spalancano e annuisce emozionata. La conduce da Harry, che in qualche modo ha ancora un bel mucchio di mele al suo fianco, anche dopo averne regalate alcune. Louis lo tocca sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione, Harry si volta, con un grande sorriso sul volto non appena lo vede.

“Ciao tesoro, hai bisogno di qual-“ poi vede Viola, sorridergli. “Beh, e tu chi sei? E che bella mela hai lì!” Lei sorride, timida, guardando Louis in attesa.

“Puoi chiederglielo, per favowwe?”

Louis annuisce, e incontra lo sguardo di Harry. “Viola mi ha chiesto di chiederti se puoi insegnarle a fare il giocoliere.” Fa finta di bisbigliare dietro la mano. “Pensa che tu sia un po’ spaventoso, quindi le ho promesso che sarai gentile con lei, perché te l’ho detto io.” Uno sguardo di intesa attraversa gli occhi di Harry, e poi si volta a guardare Viola con serietà, che ora è completamente rapita da lui.

“Beh, io ascolto _sempre_ Louis, quindi iniziamo, si?” Harry afferra una piccola mela, e gliela porge. La bambina si stacca da Louis e la afferra, e Louis sente il proprio cuore sciogliersi quando Harry inizia ad insegnarle a come lanciare e riprendere due mele.

Mentre li guarda, si rende conto che Viola ha i capelli castani e ricci, proprio come Harry; e quando la fa ridere ad un certo punto, vede che anche lei ha due fossette. Accoppiato il tutto ai suoi due bellissimi occhi blu, potrebbe benissimo essere _loro_.

Louis si perde un momento, al pensiero di avere la casa piena di bambini con gli occhi blu o verdi con Harry (in un numero compreso tra cinque e trenta, come ha detto più volte Harry), mentre cucinano insieme, e poi alla fine della giornata si addormentano insieme. Si svegliano la mattina, gestiscono il frutteto con i piccolini vestiti con quelle camice a scacchi. Harry sarebbe un padre stupendo, attento, comprensivo, e dolce.

Dio, è innamorato di Harry.

Occorre un paio di secondi al suo cervello per processare l’informazione, ma quando lo fa, finalmente si rende conto di cosa ha appena pensato, e perde momentaneamente l’abilità di respirare.

Porca merda. È _innamorato_ di Harry.

Non è certo di potersene andare senza dare spettacolo, ma la cosa che sa, è che si va a nascondere in garage, prende il cellulare e chiama sua mamma. Lei saprà cosa fare, lei sa _sempre_ cosa fare.

Il telefono squilla un paio di volte, e si maledice perché si ricorda solo ora che sono le cinque del pomeriggio, il che in Inghilterra saranno le undici di sera, sta per buttare giù e fare i conti con se stesso quando le risponde.

“Lou? Perché chiami a quest’ora? È tutto okay?”

Non sa cosa dire, e passa un lungo momento a cercare le parole giuste finché non percepisce che sua mamma si sta agitando e quindi scoppia dicendo, “Mamma, penso di essermi innamorato.”

Lei rimane in silenzio per un attimo, “Di Harry, tesoro?” Lui annuisce, anche dall’altra parte dell’oceano, lei lo sa. “Cosa pensi, dolcezza?”

Louis sospira. “Io. Lui è assolutamente meravigliosi, così divertente, gentile, dolce; e mamma, dovresti vederlo con i _bambini._ Non ci siamo nemmeno baciati ancora, ma lo amo, e non ho idea se anche lui prova lo stesso.” Sente il suo cuore precipitare mentre dice per la prima volta quelle parole ad alta voce, il loro peso lo fa sedere a terra, nel bel mezzo delle sporche tracce di terra lasciate dal trattore di Harry. “Che cosa faccio, mamma?”

“Che cosa vuoi fare?”

Ci pensa, imprecando tra sé perché le semplici domande di sua mamma sono sempre le più difficili a cui rispondere.

“Voglio baciarlo. E uscire insieme. E forse sposarmelo, non lo so.”

Riesce praticamente a percepire sua mamma sorridere. “Allora digli come ti senti, tesoro, fai uscire tutto allo scoperto, è la miglior cosa in una situazione del genere.”

Louis grugnisce. “Come faccio…a dirgli che lo amo se non siamo mai usciti per un appuntamento? È…” si interrompe, frustrato, e sua mamma ride.

“Qualche volta il cuore fa così, e devi solo ascoltarli.”

Con un sospiro, Louis risponde, “Beh, immagino tu abbia ragione.” Sua madre ride ancora, e dice, “Lo so.”

Poi si augurano la buonanotte, e riagganciano.

Cazzo, sua madre ha ragione.

Se vuole che le cose vadano avanti con Harry - e lo vuole _sul serio_ \- deve dirgli cosa prova. Potrebbe essere la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto in vita sua, ma deve farcela.

In qualche modo.  
_____________

Pensavate non pubblicassi, eh?! E invece eccoci qui… <3 Il prossimo capitolo sarà un po’ più caldo…see you soooon!!


	5. Capitolo 5

_22 Ottobre_

Louis si sveglia con il telefono che suona alle 10 del mattino, è nella camera degli ospiti a casa degli zii per la prima volta da due settimane. Prende il telefono e risponde senza guardare, e emette un borbottio “’nto?”

Sente una risatina dall’altra parte, e anche nel suo stato semi addormentato, sorride. “Tutto bene Haz? Sai che ci vediamo più tardi da Niall, sì?”

Harry sbuffa. “Sì va tutto bene, ti ho svegliato? Volevo chiederti una cosa ma non volevo che gli altri ci sentissero.”

“Nono, non mi hai svegliato. Qual è la domanda segreta?” Invece l’aveva svegliato e come.

“Mmmm, ci credo poco, e comunque non è un _segreto,_ vorrei evitare che gli altri ne facciano un drama.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Perché dovrebbero?” Harry mormora.

“Eccooo, mi chiedevo se volessi venire con me a quell’incontro che ho domani.”

“Quello con le persone dell’Università? Pensavo che Zayn venisse con te.”

“Sì, era il piano, ma domani è l’anniversario di Zayn e Liam, e ho pensato che avrei potuto portare te, così poi posso mostrarti la _Mall of America_?! E andare a mangiare qualcosa? Sempre se vuoi, non devi ovviamente.”

Louis sorride, una calda sensazione si propaga nel suo corpo ogni volta che parla con Harry. “Certo che vengo con te. Ho sentito che la _Mall of America_ è un’istituzione da queste parti, tanto vale che ci vada con qualcuno che mi può fare da guida.”

Harry ridacchia. “Allora è un appuntamento, va bene se ti passo a prendere?”

Louis arrossisce. “Certo, nessun problema Haz, sai dov’è casa della zia?”

“Sìsì! Vengo sempre ad aiutarli con il lavoro nei campi a primavera, so dove sei.” _Quella_ frase non avrebbe dovuto renderlo così soddisfatto.

“Allora è un appuntamento, riccio.”

“Sì, lo è. Ti passo a prendere domani alle sette. Dormi ancora un po’ prima di dover venire da noi, te lo meriti.”

Louis si morde una nocca. Perché Harry è così dolce? “Okay, lo farò. Ciao ciao, riccio.”

Sente ridere dall’altra parte. “Ciao, principessa.”

Louis non riesce nemmeno a far finta di essere infastidito da quel nomignolo. Esitano entrambi un secondo, prima di ridacchiare insieme e poi riattaccare allo stesso tempo.

Louis deve trattenere un urletto eccitato, e si sdraia sul letto con le mani sul volto arrossato mentre sorride come un ebete.

Sì, è completamente _andato._

______________

Louis riesce a dormire ancora un po’, e a non alzarsi fino a mezzogiorno.

Mangia qualcosa, fa la doccia, parla un po’ con la zia, prima di dare di matto sopra al fatto che non ha idea di cosa indossare il giorno dopo. Non si è mai dovuto preoccupare di vestirsi bene di fronte ad Harry, quindi quella nuova prospettiva è piuttosto…terrificante.

Alla fine, dopo aver svuotato l’armadio, finisce per chiamare Lottie, la chiamata si trasforma presto in una videochiamata mentre si prova qualcosa e glielo mostra. Occorrono parecchi lamenti, e ad un certo punto anche sua zia si unisce alla sorella per i commenti, prima di decidere per un paio di jeans neri attillati arrotolati alle caviglie, una t-shirt grigia e una giacca di jeans nera. È orgoglioso della sua scelta, e sia sua sorella che sua zita approvano, quindi è una vittoria.

Quando finalmente ritorna a casa, dopo la giornata con i ragazzi, è quasi l’una del mattino, e sa che dormirà a malapena.

Una famiglia di farfalle sembra aver preso residenza nel suo stomaco, e ogni volta che chiude gli occhi tutto ciò che riesce a vedere è Harry che guida nella notte.

Potrebbe non dormire mai più, per colpa di Harry, ma se è il prezzo da pagare per essere innamorato dell’uomo più bello del mondo, è più che lieto di pagarlo.

___________

23 Ottobre. 7:00 AM.

Quando Harry parcheggia nel vialetto alle sette in punto, e scende dall’auto, Louis per poco sviene.

Prima cosa, Harry tiene in mano una rosa.

Seconda cosa, è vestito _bene._

Louis non si aspettava che avrebbe indossato una camicia a quadri e stivali per un incontro in città, ma per qualche motivo, non pensava nemmeno che Harry potesse indossare ciò che sta indossando ora: pantaloni così attillati che Louis vorrebbe rimuoverli centimetro dopo centimetro, un cappello marrone con la tesa larga, un paio di _Chelsea boots_ con il tacco - che cazzo!-, e probabilmente la cosa più oscena in assoluto, una camicia semi trasparente bianca.

Con solo tre bottoni allacciati.

Ha una cazzo di farfalla tatuata sul petto.

Quando fa un passo sul portico, Harry sorride, e quando si avvicina a Louis, gli porge la Rosa. Louis la prende con un sorriso e si morde il labbro mentre guarda il riccio.

“È adorabile Harry, ma non dovev-“

Harry già scuote la testa. “Non iniziare nemmeno Lou, è un _appuntamento_ , ricordi? Sapevo avresti protestato quindi te ne ho portata una solo questa volta, ma la prossima volta riceverai l’intero mazzo. Ok?”

Louis alza gli occhi, con affetto sul volto. “Va bene, non mi oppongo questa volta, ma fammi almeno offrire qualcosa oggi.” Internamente, sta ripetendo le parole: _la prossima volta, la prossima volta, la prossima volta._

Harry ha un’aria rassegnata mentre annuisce. “Se non ti farà lamentare quando la prossima volta ti comprerò trenta rose, va bene.”

Non aspetta che Louis risponda gli avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita e gli dice di andare a mettere il fiore in un vaso, così che possano mettersi in viaggio. Louis sbuffa, ma fa ciò che Harry gli ha detto. Quell’uomo è insopportabile, davvero.

Quando Louis sale sul pick-up, Harry ha in sottofondo la colonna sonora di _Grease,_ e Louis grida eccitato, mentre alza il volume. Harry ride e lo guarda con ovvia sorpresa quando Louis inizia a cantare _‘look at me, I’m Sandra Dee’._ Ad alta volte, e intonatissimo.

_We go together_ inizia subito dopo, e Louis è assolutamente sconvolto nell’appurare che Harry sa tutte le parole.

Senza aggiungere altro, quando _You’re the one that I want_ inizia, si accordano su chi avrebbe cantato cosa. Harry che grida ‘ _it’s elecrifying!’_ è proprio qualcosa che Louis aveva bisogno di sentire, è perfetto e sciocco, e stanno ridendo mentre cantano. Louis non è mai stato più felice.

Alla fine, la playlist finisce, e Harry lascia che Louis scorra tra la sua musica e scelga un sottofondo. Louis sceglie _Talk Dirty to me_ di _Poison,_ e fissa gli occhi spalancati di Harry quando le prime note iniziano a suonare, prima di iniziare a parlare come se nulla fosse, della prima cosa che gli viene in mente.

Incasinare la testa di Harry è divertente, infatti al ragazzo occorrono un paio di secondi in più del solito per rispondere.

___________

Si incontrano con due professori dell’Università del Minnesota in un café a Bloomington, un piccola cittadina in zona, e da ciò che Louis riesce a capire, l’incontro riguarda Harry e il provare diverse varietà di mele che hanno inventato. È tutto molto _scientifico,_ e Louis più che altro è impressionato dal fatto che Harry sappia di cosa stiano parlando quando discutono della struttura cellulare delle diverse mele.

Le cose terminano con una nota positiva, e i professori dicono che resteranno in contatto nelle due settimane seguenti per preparare il contratto, e Harry sembra molto eccitato quando questi se ne vanno. Parla animosamente delle opportunità che arriveranno con quell’accodo, e a metà strada per la _Mall of America,_ inizia ad esaltarsi ancora di più di poter fare da guida a Louis.

Louis non fa di nuovo caso all’outfit di Harry, finché non sono fuori dalla rampa del parcheggio e Louis sta congelando.

“Harold, come cazzo fai a non avere i capezzoli congelati?”

Harry ride forte, e alza le spalle. “Non è ancora _così_ freddo tesoro, aspetta che arrivi Dicembre.” Louis scuote la testa. Si è innamorato di un uomo matto.

“Tu sei _matto,_ si congela qui e tu sei vestito come se fosse primavera!” Harry continua a ridere di lui, anche mentre gli apre la porta per entrare. Come riesca ad essere il mix perfetto di stronzo e gentiluomo è un mistero.

_________

La _Mall of America_ è…wow. Quattro piani di negozi per i maniaci dello shopping, più il piano dei ristoranti, e bonus un parco divertimenti al chiuso.

Quando finalmente lui ed Harry si siedono in una zona meno affollata nella zona ristoranti, gli fanno male i piedi per tutto il camminare, e le sue braccia sono stanche di trasportare le borse piene di cose che ha comprato per sé, per le sue sorelle e suo fratello e per i genitori. Ha anche comprato una camicia a quadri per Harry, come presa in giro, perché insomma…ma quando la mostra al ragazzo, è talmente contento dagli scacchi rosa e grigi che la indossa subito dentro il centro commerciale.

Harry ha testardamente insistito a portare la maggior parte delle borse di Louis, anche se Louis ancora era riuscito a tenersene alcune.

Si sta divertendo da morire, perché Harry ama lo shopping tanto quanto lui, ed è felice di andare ovunque Louis voglia. Man mano che l’appuntamento prosegue, Louis pensa che questo sia il migliore a cui sia mai andato, insieme all’uscita al Festival Autunnale.

Visitano circa un quarto di tutti i negozi del centro commerciale, ma sono quasi le sei e Louis si sta già addormentando in piedi, quindi alla fine se ne vanno.

Louis non se lo aspetta, ma a circa metà strada da casa degli zii, Harry si ferma nel parcheggio di un piccolo _diner_ di una città sconosciuta, e gli annuncia che gli avrebbe offerto anche la cena.

Louis gli mette il broncio, anche se Harry si ferma lo stesso. “Harry, davvero non devi, mi hai già comprato una rosa, la colazione e _anche_ il pranzo. Non devi pagarmi anche la cena.”

Harry scende dal pick-up, fa il giro dell’abitacolo e gli apre la portiera, come aveva già fatto per tutto il resto della giornata, lo guarda serio e lo aiuta a scendere. “Lasciami fare Lou, per favore? Ti ho detto che ti avrei portato ad un appuntamento, quindi questo sono io che mantengo la promessa.” Louis lo fissa per un momento, vuole _seriamente_ continuare a protestare, ma Harry è così sincero, e sta facendo quella cosa con il labbro all’infuori, ed è dannatamente _carino_ , Louis può solo sospirare e arrendersi.

“ _D’accordo,_ ma solo perché quel labbruccio ti fa sembrare un bambino.”

A quel punto il broncio di Harry scompare, rimpiazzato da un tenero sorriso che sembra essere particolarmente per Louis. Si avvicina al ragazzo, e gli porta una mano sulla guancia. “Grazie, tesoro, voglio trattarti nel modo in cui meriti.” Louis no risponde, e si appoggia ad Harry, il quale sospira, quasi sognante. “Sei _prezioso_ Lou, e voglio viziarti finché non ti renderai conto che non ho intenzione di fermarmi.” Louis trattiene il respiro, e Harry sembra quasi lottare con se stesso per un attimo, prima di avvicinarsi, fermandosi ad un millimetro dalle labbra di Louis, e accarezzandogli la guancia con il pollice. Louis batte le palpebre velocemente, ed si lascia sfuggire un ‘ _ti prego’._

È tutto ciò che occorre ad Harry, perché l’attimo seguente, spinge Louis contro l’auto, il suo corpo premuto contro il ragazzo e si stanno baciando.

Louis ansima, e appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Harry, dandogli la spinta necessaria per approfondire il bacio alzandosi sulle punte e avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del riccio. Harry dall’altra parte gli stringe il fianco, e Louis è consapevole di ogni parte del corpo che Harry gli sta toccando, ma allo stesso tempo tutto è ovattato a parte la sensazione delle loro labbra una sull’altra.

È sicuro di poter rimanere così per il resto della sua vita, Harry premutogli addosso, che gli morde le labbra e con la lingua che fa cose _peccaminose_ che Louis vorrebbe ripetute su altre parti del corpo, ma Harry si stacca, si sposta sul collo, succhiando fino a lasciare il segno, e Louis decide che è _così_ che vuole trascorrere la sua vita.

Se le cose fossero andate come voleva Louis, sarebbero stati nel parcheggio a pomiciare per altri quindici minuti; ma poco dopo i fari di un’altra auto che si avvicina li rendono consci di dove erano, Harry si stacca mentre una seconda macchina entra nel parcheggio.

Louis si sente drogato, è la prima cosa che gli viene in mente per descrivere le sue sensazioni. Dopo uno sguardo agli occhi dilatati di Harry, che ha il respiro affannoso e le labbra rosse (come una mela), Louis capisce che anche Harry prova la stessa cosa. Si fissano per un secondo, cercando entrambi di calmarsi, e poi scoppiano a ridere.

È la cosa più strana di sempre, in piedi in un parcheggio a ridere con il ragazzo che ti stavi divorando di baci, entrambi _chiaramente_ eccitati, ma tutto sembra così giusto, che Louis quasi si lascia sfuggire un ‘ _ti amo’_ su due piedi.

Non lo fa, e la magia del momento passa, Harry allunga una mano che lui stringe.

“Beh, adesso che ci siamo fatti venire fame, andiamo a mangiare.” E Louis scoppia di nuovo a ridere mentre prende la mano di Harry, e si dirigono verso il _diner_ con un grosso sorriso sul volto.

________

Quando finalmente tornano a casa di Louis, sono quasi le undici, e _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ di REO Speedwagon tiene loro compagnia. Louis non scende subito, e continuano a parlare per un’altra ora e mezzo.

Harry aiuta Louis a portare le borse in casa, e poi rimangono sul portico altri dieci minuti, Louis spinto contro il muro della casa mentre Harry gli lascia un succhiootto sul collo, sulla clavicola proprio sopra al suo tatuaggi _It is what it is._

Si separano solo perché Harry gli dice che hanno assoluto bisogno di dormire almeno un po’, perché se entrambi arriveranno al frutteto il giorno seguente con l’aria di chi non ha dormito, i ragazzi non gli darebbero tregua. Louis è d’accordo - tristemente - e guarda Harry tornare al suo pick-up e salirci. Mentre se ne va, abbassa il finestrino e alza la radio a tutto volume.

Nel silenzio, risuona ‘ _(I Just) Died in Your Arm_ s’ mentre Harry gli fa ciao con la mano e Louis ride.

Louis rimane in piedi sul portico, ascoltando la canzone finché non riesce più a sentirla, e poi, aspetta un altro paio di minuti per calmare la sua risatina, alla fine si volta ed entra in casa.

________

_24 Ottobre._

Quando Louis si prepara quella mattina, si mette un maglioncino per coprire i succhiotti, perché deve lavorare con dei bambini più tardi, e sarebbe poco appropriato.

Saluta il resto dei ragazzi come fa normalmente, e sta per iniziare il suo giorno, finché non vede Harry. Harry esce dal capanno, con entrambe le borse per la raccolta, sembrando come al solito soddisfatto, finché non si avvicina e i suoi occhi si assottigliano, concentrati. Poi, rimane lì in piedi a fissarlo.

“Uh. Harry? Tutto okay?” Harry non gli risponde, lascia le borse a terra poi afferra la mano di Louis e lo tira in direzione del garage. Louis lo segue di sua volontà, ma un po’ confuso. “Harry _cosa_ stai facendo? Lo sai che dobbiamo raccogliere una marea di mele, si? Così tante che anche Niall ci urlerà dietro se non iniziamo subito, dobbiamo-“

Harry lo sbatte contro il muro del garage, le mani strette intorno ai fianchi di Louis, il quale quasi grida per la sorpresa. Harry ha un sorriso sornione sul volto, e stringe le mani ancora un po’. “Ho bisogno che tu stia in silenzio, non vogliamo che nessun altro entri qui dentro, giusto?”

Louis scuote la testa. È un po’ confuso, perché dovrebbe rimanere in silenzio se Harry sta per baciar-.

Harry si mette in ginocchio, sul pavimento sporgo, e una lampadina esplode.

“Oh mio- Harry, per favore, Cristo San-“

Harry scuote la testa, mentre solleva la maglietta di Louis. “Cosa ho detto principessa?”

Louis trattiene il respiro, e si porta le mani alla bocca, mordendo una nocca per trattenere i gemiti. Harry sorride, si inclina in avanti, baciando la pancia di Louis. “Bravo.” Louis deve trattenere un altro gemito, che diventa un affannoso verso mentre le mani di Harry scorrono sui fianchi, e iniziano a spingere giù i jeans.

Ovviamente, si prende il suo tempo; lasciando baci sempre più giù, senza slacciare i bottoni dei pantaloni, finché non è costretto. Quando lo fa, li tira già senza rimuovere i boxer, Louis _piagnucola_ , e porta la mano tra i ricci di Harry, tirandoli.

“Harry _per favore_ voglio-“

Harry gli afferra il polso, e riporta il braccio dell’altro sul fianco, guardandolo seriamente mentre lo fa. E, quella situazione non sarebbe dovuta essere sexy, ma Harry è appena qualche _centimetro_ lontano da dove Louis è tanto, tanto duro.

  
“Cosa ti ho detto, tesoro?” Louis deglutisce, e toglie la mano dalla presa di Harry per riportarsela alla bocca. Può sentire il respiro di Harry sul cazzo, e giura su Dio che potrebbe morire.

“N-nessun rumore.”

Harry annuisce, e appoggia una mano sulla vita di Louis, mormorando. Louis si aspetta una qualche risposta, ma invece il ragazzo gli tira giù i boxer, e _oh._

Rimanere in silenzio è difficile, ma Louis non pensava fosse quasi impossibile. Sicuramente le incredibili doti di Harry lo stanno rendendo muto. Sicuramente non sta obbedendo a Harry, solo perché gliel’ha detto.

È grato, perché ciò che vorrebbe dire è sporto e osceno, è grato di non dover parlare.

Harry lo stuzzica orribilmente, gli fa scorrere le dita lungo i fianchi, facendolo tremare, con l’altra mano gli stringe i glutei. Nel frattempo, passa dal baciare la pancia e le cosce di Louis, a _finalmente_ baciare quella parte che ha bisogno di attenzioni.

Louis geme questa volta, nemmeno le nocche strette tra i denti possono aiutarlo. “Haz-Harry _ti prego.”_

Harry lo zittisce, lo accarezza con la mano sul fianco, poi guida il membro di Louis in bocca, e inizia a succhiarlo.

Non c’è modo per Louis di rimanere in silenzio, non con le sensazioni che la bocca di Harry gli sta dando. È paradiso, dopo giorni, settimane, _mesi_ di attesa, e rimanere in silenzio è l’ultima cosa nella sua mente.

Per fortuna, ad Harry non sembra importare molto del rumore a quel punto. Anche se quando Louis prova a tirargli i capelli un’altra volta, entrambe le mani vengono intrappolate da una di Harry. Louis non si divincola.

Quando il piacere inizia a salire, i suoi ansimi diventano più rumorosi, e inizia a scuotere le mani dalla presa di Harry. “Harry, sto per - cazzo- io devo-“

I suoi polsi vengono stretti, e Louis lo prende come se gli fosse stato concesso il…permesso, e viene.

Harry, perché è _perfetto,_ ingoia, e quando si alza in piedi, bacia Louis dopo aver rimesso a posto tutto quanto; Louis può sentire il proprio sapore sulla lingua di Harry. Merda.

Quando il riccio si stacca, sta sorridendo, un sorriso morbido che Louis ha iniziato a chiamare _il sorriso di Louis._

Louis sta ancora ansimando, con i jeans slacciati. “P-per cos’era?”

Harry alza le spalle, senza nemmeno sembrare imbarazzato. “Non hai mai indossato un maglioncino, ti fa sembrare morbido e scopabile.”

“Haaaaarry smettila.” Louis arrossisce, e si avvicina ad Harry, il quale ridacchia e lo abbraccia.

“Non penso di farlo, tesoro. Sei così buono che non posso.” Louis sorride contro la maglia di Harry.

“Oi, sei proprio un romanticone, eh?”

Harry mormora in accordo, ed entrambi rimangono in silenzio per un paio di minuti, prima che Harry gli ricordi, tra un bacio e l’altro, che devono portare a termine un po’ di roba, e si separano. Quando raccolgono ognuno le proprie borse, Louis sconvolto si rivolge ad Harry.

“Aspetta Harry, vuoi che-“

Harry trattine una risata, e avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis, dirigendosi insieme verso l’uscita del garage. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro, volevo solo farti sentire bene.” Dà un pizzico al fianco di Louis. “Inoltre, mi puoi ripagare più tardi.”

E, beh…non può essere altro che d’accordo, no?

_________

_31 Ottobre. 9:30 PM._

La festa di Halloween è ufficialmente giunta al termine, e tutti ne sono sollevati.

Louis non pensa che cinque persone possano apparire più rilassate di loro mentre puliscono, ma sembra che le due settimane di pazzia l’abbiano reso possibile. Anche Louis, mentre sta guidando il trattore, - cosa che è diventato molto bravo a fare - dentro al garage, si sente calmo ed è una bella sensazione.

Bacca Harry fissarlo mentre a retromarcia per parcheggiare il trattore nel garage, un ghigno fiero sul volto, con le braccia incrociate per far risaltare i muscoli e…

Okay, Louis sta sicuramente pensando a quella _cosa_ successa alcuni giorni prima. Non riesce a non farlo. Lo prende alla sprovvista il pensiero, e quanto facilmente pensa alle mani grandi e callose di Harry, o le sue belle e rosee labbra avvolte intorno al suo cazzo. E questo porta a pensare al cazzo di Harry, e beh. Gli fa ricordare che non ha ancora ricambiato il favore, e tutto questo porta ad altro fantasticare.

È un circolo vizioso.

Alla fine, riescono a sistemare tutto, perché è _Halloween_ e devono festeggiare.

In questo caso, festeggiare significa stare sdraiati nel salotto di Harry, bevendo rum&coca, guardando film corro.

In qualche modo, si sistemano in modo che tutti vedono, sistemando una ventina di coperte e tanti cuscini quanti riescono a infilare tra e sopra di loro.

Liam è seduto appoggiato al lato lungo del divano, Zayn tra le gambe. Niall è pressato di fianco a lui, con metà corpo girato così che Harry riesca a stare sdraiato su di lui, e Louis è praticamente sopra Harry.

Guardano ‘Dal profondo della notte’, il primo ‘Venerdì 13’, il remake di ‘IT’, un paio di ‘Paranormal Activity’, e alla fine la ‘Bambola Assassina’. Quando questo inizia Niall, Liam e Zayn sono addormentati, lasciando Harry e Louis a parlare sommessamente tra loro.

“Qual è la cosa che ti piace di più di possedere un frutteto?”

Harry pensa, mentre accarezza i capelli di Louis come stava facendo per l’ultimo film e mezzo. “Penso sia a metà tra il lavorare con delle brave persone e l’azione di coltivare proprio le mele.” Louis lo guarda confuso, l’altro alza le spalle. “È come… um…vede credere un albero, e sapere che l’ho fatto crescere io, capisci? So quando questi alberi sono stati piantati, quando sono pronti; so da dove li ho presi e quando producono qualcosa che posso condividere con altra gente, riuscire a vivere di questo è…” appare imbarazzato, e alza di nuovo le spalle, concentrandosi sui capelli di Louis. “So che _sto_ facendo qualcosa, mi piace, e sto rendendo altri felici; invece di sprecare la mia vita in un edificio a fare qualcosa per cui non sarò mai ringraziato. Almeno in questo modo ho la dolce Signora Mandy del centro per anziani che mi porta dei biscotti per il mio duro lavoro.”

Louis ridacchia. Capisce ciò che Harry sta dicendo, è quello il problema. Louis lo sente fin nel profondo. Se gli ultimi due mesi gli hanno mostrato qualcosa, è che odia la sua vita in Inghilterra.

Con ogni cosa che ha imparato al frutteto, o da Harry, Liam, Zayn e Niall, teme il momento di dover tornare a casa sempre di più.

Qui, al frutteto, è _utile_ , e si sente apprezzato.

Ha imparato come raccogliere le mele velocemente, così da tenere il passo con Harry anche quando doveva usare la scala. Raccoglie ad una velocità disarmante, e in qualche modo sa, solo toccandola, se una mela è buona o no. Riesce a trasportare cose pesanti più facilmente, Niall gli sta insegnando come usare l’impacchettatrice, e Zayn ora può prendersi più di dieci minuti di pausa perché si _fida_ a lasciareLouis in negozio da solo.

Nel suo lavoro in Inghilterra, non riesce nemmeno a farsi dire grazie dal suo capo dopo aver lavorato tutta la notte.

Ha pensato che innamorandosi di Harry, gli avrebbe dato il suo cuore, in realtà, Louis sta iniziando a capire che Harry l’ha solo aiutato a ritrovarlo.

Il problema è che il cuore di Louis è in un frutteto, nel mezzo del Minnesota, completamente intrecciato al cuore di un uomo dagli occhi verdi che popola i suoi sogni.

Louis sospira e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalle mani di Harry tra i capelli, mentre realizza che non c’è altro posto in cui vorrebbe stare.

________

_1 Novembre. 1:00 PM. Campo delle zucche._

Stanno raccogliendo qualche zucca, le ultime ritardatarie che non sono marcite con il primo gelo. Le braccia di Louis sono stanche, ma non lo stanno uccidendo come avrebbero fatto un paio di mesi prima. È più che soddisfatto di sé.

Harry ha della musica di sottofondo, le casse bluetooth sono sistemate sul trattore, e canta. La canzone è _Girl Crush_ di una qualche band country di cui Louis non conosce il nome anche se Harry la mette di frequente.

Canta molto bene, e Louis lo pensa sempre, ma questa volta non se lo tiene per sé.

“Ti hanno mai detto che canti molto bene?”

Harry si ferma a metà ritornello, e alza le spalle mentre appoggia una grossa zucca sul vagone. “Un paio di volte, credo. Sono quasi andato a fare i provini di X-Factor quando ero più giovane.” Finisce la frase con un gesto come a dire ‘niente di che’.

“Cosa..sul serio?”

“Sì, io e Zayn dovevamo andare insieme, ma dovevi avere almeno sedici anni, e il mio compleanno era un giorno troppo tardi per farcela. Zayn è timido e non ci avrebbe mai provato senza di me.”

Louis borbotta sbigottito. “ _Un giorno?”_ Harry ridacchia, e annuisce. “Amico, sono stronzate.”

Harry è indifferente. “È andata come è andata, ho deciso di buttarmi su giurisprudenza; finché ho cambiato idea e mi sono messo a fare roba di elettronica. Ho lavorato un po’ con la Apple, ma niente di eclatante.” Louis sbuffa.

“Sì, ‘niente di eclatante’, ecco perché avevo abbastanza soldi a che età? Venti? Ventuno? Per comprare un intera proprietà?!”

Ora Harry sta _arrossendo,_ e oh. Non è mai successo prima. Louis ride sommessamente.

“Cos’è questa ‘cosa’?” E fa le virgolette nell’aria. “Eri un genio o qualcosa di simile?”

Harry sta ancora arrossendo. “Qualcosa di simile, credo.” E visto lo sguardo di Louis che aspetta un’ulteriore spiegazione, ancora sconvolto, Harry continua. “Uhm, beh, io e Zayn ci siamo conosciuti quando avevamo…nove anni, credo? Ad un centro estivo…per bambini prodigio, insomma…bambini che erano bravi con il computer e robe simili, numeri eccetera. Sono bravo con i computer, Zayn è bravo con i numeri. Ecco perché lui segue la parte del negozio e quella finanziaria.”

La bocca di Louis è spalancata e ha messo di raccogliere zucche. “Quindi tu sei _davvero_ uno di quei geni dell’informatica?” Pensava che Niall stesse scherzando.

“No! No, Dio, ho una certa abilità. Con i computer. Niente di speciale.” Balbetta con una zucca in braccio, poi, Louis inizia a pensare che forse è una roba grossa.

Nonostante sia curioso, non è invasivo, quindi non dice altro e appoggia la zucca sul trattore. “Sai, anche io ho quasi fatto il provino per X-Factor.”

Le sopracciglia di Harry schizzano in alto, e ride incredulo. “Cosa? Non ci credo.”

Louis ride. “Sì, giuro. Mi ero appena diplomato e cercavo qualcosa che non richiedesse trovare un lavoro da adulti.” Harry scuote la testa sconvolto, e Louis borbotta offeso. “Sono serio! Mi ero anche preparato per il giorno!” Harry alza le mani per la resa e appoggia la schiena al vagone con le braccia incrociate.

“E che cos’è successo?”

“Ah, sai,” Louis alza le spalle, e guarda le sue mani. “L’ansia e la realtà hanno avuto la meglio, mi sono convinto a…non andarci? Inoltre non l’avevo detto a mia madre, o lei mi avrebbe sicuramente obbligato a portare a termine quella decisione.”

Alza lo sguardo per vedere che Harry lo sta fissando, con uno sguardo dolce e affettuoso. “In che anno avresti dovuto provare?”

“Mh, penso il duemiladieci? Avevo diciotto anni, Cristo. Sembra un secolo fa.” Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano. “Che c’è?”

Harry scuote ancora la testa, ora divertito. “Niente è che,” ridacchia. “È quando anche io e Z dovevamo andare.”

Louis batte le palpebre. “Eh?”

“Sì.” Un’altra risatina. “Avremo potuto incontrarci, quasi dieci anni prima.”

Louis fa di no con la testa. “Beh, cazzo.”

Harry ride, e gli lancia una bottiglia d’acqua prima di prenderne una per sé e bere. Quando finisce, la ripone nel trattore ancora sconvolto. Poi sorride a Louis.

“La vita, eh?”

Ridono, e continuano a lavorare in silenzio.

  
Quando hanno concluso, Harry entra nell’abitacolo del trattore e tira fuori una busta con dei panini e un paio di lattine di soda; perché non importa quanta gente gli dica che si chiami coca-cola, sarà sempre _soda._

Si siedono sull’erba al bordo del campo per mangiare. È sorprendentemente bel tempo, anche se la settimana precedente era un freddo cane; Harry gli aveva già assicurato che quel sole non sarebbe durato, e di aspettarsi un peggioramento nelle condizioni meteo. Louis sperava di vedere la neve, visto che non era una cosa comune a casa.

A metà pasto, Harry si schiarisce la voce.

“Hey, allora..vuoi venire ad una festa venerdì sera?”

“Che tipo di festa? Dove?”

Harry alza le spalle rilassato. “Sai chi è Nick Grimshaw?”

Louis annuisce. “Quell’odioso bastardo della BBC?”

Harry sbuffa, e si allunga per prendere una mala che aveva con sé. “Sì, lui. Dà un festa in ogni città che ospita l’iHeartRadio per il Jingle Ball, credo. Non stavo prestando attenzione.”

Louis non dice nulla, rimane in silenzio mentre aspetta che Harry scoppi a ridere e dica che lo sta prendendo in giro. Quando non lo fa, e continua a fissarlo aspettando una risposta mentre mastica la mela, è Louis a ridere.

“Beh, dimmi…come facciamo ad andare? Offri anche servizio di catering?”

_Ora_ Harry ride di gusto, prendendo un altro morso dalla mela, con un ghigno sul volto. “No, niente del genere. Credo di essere l’ospite d’onore. Sono praticamente il motivo per cui quest’anno darà una festa qui e non a Los Angeles. È stanco di sentire le mie scuse per non andarci, quindi porta la festa da me.” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, e gli tira la crosta del panino sulla testa.

“Oh, per favore, sii serio. A che festa mi vuoi portare _davvero?_ Le signore della chiesa organizzano una festa dove ognuno porta qualcosa?”

Harry ora sembra offeso, e mette il broncio mentre si toglie le molliche dai capelli. “Ma sono serio, Lou!”

Louis scuote la testa e si sdraia sull’erba. “Non sei così famoso come credi, riccio!” Harry emette un verso di affronto e sghignazza.

Dopo alcuni secondi, Harry gli da un colpetto sul naso. Quando Louis apre gli occhi, Harry è sdraiato di fianco a lui e ha in mano il proprio cellulare. Louis arriccia il naso, e grugnisce. Harry ride, e gli indica il telefono.

“Qui, gattino, guarda.” Louis lo scaccia via, poi prende il cellulare.

“Come fai ad avere così tanti nomign-oh.”

_Oh._ Sul telefono di Harry c’è una foto di lui e Nick Grimshaw. Direttamente sul profilo di quest’ultimo.

Hanno entrambi un sorrisone e indossano camice floreali complementari.

Louis grugnisce di nuovo, e riconsegna il cellulare ad Harry, leggermente in imbarazzo.

“Beh, quand’è la festa?” Harry inizia a ridere, e Louis arrossisce ancora di più. Si porta una mano sul volto per coprire l’imbarazzo, lamentandosi, “Harry, _smettila,_ come cazzo facevo a sapere che eri serio e conosci gente famosa?”

Harry ride di nuovo, e toglie le mani dal volto di Louis, mentre gli rotola sopra. È a cavalcioni su Louis, con una mano appoggiata al petto e l’altra che gli accarezza la guancia. Le labbra di Louis sono leggermente socchiuse, e sospira appena.

“Harry…”

Harry mormora, e abbassa la testa. Inizia a lasciare baci lungo la mandibola di Louis, e questo sospira di nuovo, inclinando la testa di lato così che Harry abbia migliore accesso. Harry afferra il suggerimento, e inizia a baciare più in basso, lungo il collo, mentre lo succhia e lo mordicchia. Louis geme e si divincola sotto Harry. Harry sorride contro la gola dell’altro, e mette più pressione sui fianchi.

“Sei un po’ impaziente tesoro?” Louis borbotta.

“Non _impaziente_ , sei tu che _provochi_.”

Harry ride. “Penso che tu debba imparare un po’ di pazienza, forse hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti faccia aspettare, eh?” Louis trattiene il fiato. Sono troppo vicini. Harry alza un sopracciglio, e gli stringe i polsi forte. “Va bene, principessa? Hai bisogno che ti tenga fermo? Insegnarti a fare il bravo?”

Louis si lamenta, e spinge appena i fianchi verso l’alto. “Sì, Da- _ah_ -Harry, io-“ si trattiene, scosso da un gemito.

Harry gli accarezza i capelli. “Sei già perfetto per me, dolcezza, aspetta che ti abbia nel mio letto, nudo. Sarai così bravo, così bello…” Morde il labbro inferiore di Louis, e poi lo bacia.

Quando si staccano, Louis si lamenta, e si divincola dalla presa di Harry. “Harry, I-io ti voglio. Per favore?”

Harry geme, e lascia un leggero bacio sulla mandibola di Louis. “Merda, dolcezza, vuoi farmi stare bene? Farmi vedere quanto bravo sai essere?” Louis annuisce, vigorosamente.

“ _Ti prego,_ Harry, sarò così bravo, solo per te.”

“Merda, sì, principessa, toccami.” Si toglie da sopra Louis, e invertono i ruoli. Un brivido di eccitazione attraversa il corpo di Louis mentre pensa a quanto _facile_ sia per Harry manovrarlo in giro, nel frattempo sbottona i jeans di Harry, velocemente.

Quando li slaccia, e avvolge una mano intorno al membro di Harry, geme. “Cazzo, Haz…sei così-“ si interrompe, e guarda Harry.

Il riccio si sta mordendo un labbro, e le sue mani si intrecciano dietro la nuca di Louis. “Sì, tesoro, tutto per te, forza…” Tira appena i capelli di Louis, il quale geme e si abbassa per prendere Harry in bocca.

Harry geme forte, e stringe la presa sui capelli di Louis. Lascia che sia Louis a impostare il ritmo per alcuni minuti, prima di iniziare a muovere i fianchi.

È _meraviglioso,_ e tutto ciò che Louis vorrebbe fare è allungare una mano sulla propria erezione e masturbarsi in contemporanea.

“Cazzo Lou, tesoro, sei così dannatamente-.” Un gemito lo fa bloccare mentre Louis affonda più in profondità. “Merda, sei bravo, una brava principessa per me, sì?” Louis mugola, e inizia a muovere anche i propri fianchi a tempo con quelli di Harry.

Percepisce che i movimenti di Harry si fanno più frenetici, e la voce del riccio più affannosa. “Cazzo angelo, mi desideri dentro di te, vero? Mi vuoi dentro il tuo stretto culo? Per farti stare bene?”

Louis non ce la fa più, geme e si porta una mano al suo membro, e si tocca un paio di volte prima di venire.

Dopo poco, Harry spinge contro la bocca di Louis, e gli viene in bocca.

Louis vuole essere perfetto, e ingoia.

Harry prende una grossa boccata d’aria, e si risistema i jeans non appena Louis si stacca da lui, così può prendere il ragazzo e trascinarlo in un bacio. Louis lo lascia fare, lascia che Harry senta il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua, e sospira felicemente quando Harry li fa tornare nella posizione iniziare, e in qualche modo i polsi di Louis tornano intrappolati tra le mani di Harry.

Si stanno baciando; il corpo di Louis completamente sommerso in quello di Harry, quando sentono qualcuno urlare dalla zona del negozio. Si bloccano, Harry rimane fermo per nascondere Louis. Lentamente, le grida si fanno più forti, finché non capiscono chi e cosa stia dicendo.

È Liam, che urla come un ossesso. “-scopare di fronte al mio trattore, pipponi! C’è del lavoro da fare!2

Harry grugnisce e si alza, lasciando che la presa sui polsi di Louis si allenti. “Fanculo Lima Bean! Non far finta che tu e Zayn non stavate deflorando le mie _honeycrisp_ proprio questa mattina!”

C’è una grossa risata che non può essere altro che Niall, e poi Liam inizia ad imprecargli contro.

Harry scuote la testa, ridendo, e torna a guardare Louis che sorride; il volto di Harry si rilassa immediatamente.

“I nostri amici sono i peggiori.”

Louis ridacchia. “Sto iniziando a pensare che stiano complottando contro di noi.”

Con una risata, che sembra più un abbaio, Harry bacia il dorso della mano di Louis mentre si scosta da lui, tornando a distendersi sulla schiena, e sospirando soddisfatto.

“Quindi, vuoi venire alla festa venerdì?”

Louis ride, una risata profonda e di gusto. “Oh mio Dio, sì, verrò alla tua dannata festa con le celebrità, idiota.”

Harry ride ancora, e rimangono lì per qualche altro minuto, prima che il cellulare del riccio non inizi a vibrare per una chiamata di Zayn.

E insieme, tornano al lavoro.

__________


	6. Capitolo 6

_3 Novembre_

Louis entra nella camera degli ospiti che sta occupando a casa degli zii, il giorno prima della festa di Harry, e si accorge di non avere la minima idea di cosa indossare.

Per prima cosa è una festa con della gente famosa, dove tutti sicuramente saranno vestiti chic con Gucci e Bradburry. Indosseranno un completo? Forse lui dovrebbe indossare un completo? Jeans attillati? Una cravatta?

Si siede sul letto e sospira.

Poi prende il cellulare.

“Che succede?”

“Che cazzo mi metto?”

Un verso divertito viene emesso da Zayn dall’altra parte del ricevitore. “Stavo seriamente pensando che tu avresti aspettato almeno Dino a domani prima di tirare fuori l’argomento, che fine ha fatto la tua dignità?”

Louis borbotta, e si lancia di peso sul letto. “Ho indossato nient’altro che _camicie a quadri_ negli ultimi due mesi e tu pensi _dignità_?! Che cos’è la dignità?” Suona disperato a quel punto, e ne è pienamente consapevole. “Per favore, _ti prego_ , aiutami? Non sono mai andato ad una festa data dal dannato _Nick Grimshaw_ prima.”

Zayn sbuffa. “È solo Grimmy, Cristo Dio Lou, è molto tranquillo.”

“Sì, ma è famoso, Zayn!”

C’è una risatina dall’altra parte, e Louis trattiene il respiro. “Mi hai in vivavoce!”

“No, non è vero.” Suona troppo innocente.

“Sì, cazzo invece, Liam lo so che sei lì!”

C’è un sospiro e poi Liam parla. “Hey, Lou.”

“Uh, ci sono anche io.” Ah, Niall.

Louis si massaggia la fronte. “Siete _tutti_ lì?”

Liam borbotta. “Nah, Harry è in doccia.”

Beh. Non è male come immagine mentale.

“Vi odio, ragazzi.”

Ridono tutti, cazzoni.

Zayn si schiarisce la voce. “Comunque, avevi bisogno di aiuto?”

“Sì,” sospira Louis, “disperatamente.”

“Beh, ma cosa è successo a tutti i vestiti costosi che la tua testardaggine ti portava ad indossare nelle prime settimane?”

“Non sono abbastanza belli!”

“Lou indossa i tuoi jeans più attillati, e hey, vuoi che ti presti una camicia? Abbiamo più o meno la stessa taglia.”

“Sarebbe bellissimo, Zaynie, hai-“

“Hey, è Lou?” Ed ecco Harry, e Liam subito risponde.

“Sì amico, con dei problemi di vestiti.”

“Oooh, è in anticipo, ciao Lou!”

Louis si sente sorridere contro la propria volontà. “Ciao, com’era la doccia, tesoro?” Zayn sbuffa.

“Oh sta zitto, ci siete visti due ore fa. Lou perché non vieni qui? Siamo da Niall, e vogliamo vederci un film, ti avremmo comunque mandato un messaggio per chiederti di unirti a noi.”

“Okay, arrivo tra un po’, devo preparami per dormire lì?”

“Mmm, non-hey Ni! Dormiamo da te, sta sera?” C’è qualcosa che viene detto che Louis non riesce a capire, poi Zayn parla di nuovo. “Dolcezza, sì, dormiamo qui.”

Louis annuisce, già in piedi mentre butta i vestiti per il giorno dopo in una borsa. “‘Kay, arrivo tra dieci minuti, non iniziate il film senza di me.”

“Va bene Lou, a tra poco.” C’è un coro di ‘ciao’ gridati dal resto dei ragazzo, dura così tanto che Zayn riaggancia prima che finisca.

Louis chiude la chiamata ridendo, scuotendo con affetto la testa mentre va a recuperare il suo spazzolino.

Vuole davvero bene a quel gruppo di idioti, davvero.

________

_4 Novembre. 7:00 PM_

L’ora della festa si sta avvicinando e Louis è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Aveva parlato con Niall durante il giorno, cercando di carpire più informazioni possibili su cosa c’era da aspettarsi. E tutto ciò che ha scoperto è che ci saranno una marea di persone famose, e Louis non è pronto ad essere con loro nella stessa stanza.

Ora, è in piedi di fronte allo specchio nel bagno di sua zia, giudicando il proprio outfit e prendendo in seria considerazione di non andare. Indossa i jeans più attillati che possiede (sono neri, con le caviglie arrotolate e strappati nei punti giusti), Puma nere, e una camicia di Gucci presa in prestito da Zayn, sopra una giacca di pelle che Liam giura lo faccia sembrare scontabile.

Ad essere onesti, Louis è ancora sorpreso dal fatto che Zayn possegga della roba di Gucci che può anche prestare in giro.

Sospira, e poi il suo telefono vibra.

Merda.

È Niall, chiedendogli dove cazzo sia.

Dà un’ultima pettinata ai capelli con le mani e poi esce dal bagno, e grida alla zia che se ne sta andando. Lei si appresta ad abbracciarlo, e poi Louis è fuori.

Si sono tutti accordati ad incontrarsi a casa di Niall, dopo essersi lavati e vestiti. Louis ha anche deciso di farsi la barba, una cosa che non faceva da ottobre e che aveva _assoluta_ priorità.

Quando arriva da Niall, la macchina di Liam e Zayn è parcheggiata fuori, ma quella di Harry non c’è. Gli altri sono in piedi sul portico e Louis deve fermarsi per fissarli.

“Porca vacca, vi siete messi proprio in tiro, eh?”

Niall e Zayn alzano le birre che stanno bevendo in accoro, Liam apparentemente è l’autista designato vista la mancanza di alcool in mano. Indossa una costosa giacca di pelle di un completo, con una camicia bianca sotto e un paio di jeans neri. Zayn indossa invece una giacca nera con dei motivi floreali che corrono lungo le braccia, un maglioncino grigio e un paio di jeans simili a quelli di Liam. Niall indossa una giacca corta blu Navy, sopra una t-shirt bianca, e un paio di jeans quasi dello stesso colore della giacca.

I nervi di Louis si calmano appena quando li osserva bene. Forse _non_ è così malvestito.

Mentre sale i gradini, Niall gli va incontro e lo abbraccia. “Non sei male neanche tu, Tommo. Harry probabilmente cadrà ai tuoi piedi.” Louis dà una pacca sul braccio di Niall.

“Oh fanculo Horan, o farò qualche commento su un certo qualcuno che ti sta massaggiando parecchio ultimamente. Com’è che si chiama? Shawn?”

Niall gli da un leggero coppino, e Louis ridacchia mentre entra in casa per prendersi una birra.

Quando torna fuori, il pick-up di Harry è comparso nel vialetto.

Non è interamente sicuro di cosa si sarebbe aspettato di vedere; forse una giacca fluo o qualcosa di simile a quello che indossano gli altri. Forse anche un’altra delle solite camicie mezze abbottonate che Harry indossa durante i loro appuntamenti.

È corretto riguardo alla camicia.

Quando Harry scende dall’auto, indossa un completo blu. Con i _brillantini._

Mentre si avvicina, tutti lo salutano gridando complimenti. Louis lo fissa e basta.

Il vestito di Harry è fatto apposta per lui; i pantaloni gli avvolgono i fianchi perfettamente e la giacca arriva sopra la vita. La camicia che indossa sotto è mezza sbottonata e semi-trasparente, quando Harry si avvicina a Louis, riesce a vedere il ricamo di un bocciolo.

Perché è così ovvio, Louis pensa un po’ isterico.

Ci sono piccole macchiette gialle sul vestito, e a Louis occorre un minuto per capire che sono _api._ Harry indossa un vestito di brillantini decorato con delle api, con una camicia trasparente ricamata con boccioli di mele. Le dita sono adornate con quelli che sembrano grossi anelli, e ai piedi ha dei _Chelsea boots_ , per Dio.

Quando Harry finalmente è in piedi di fronte a lui, Louis si rende conto che ha un bel ghigno sul volto (è rossetto quello?!), e giocherella con i polsini della camicia.

“Beh, diavolo se non sei bellissimo!”

Louis deglutisce, e fa scorrere gli occhi sul corpo di Harry finché i loro sguardi non si incontrano. “Uh, potrei dire lo stesso di te.”

Harry ride, con la testa all’indietro, e appoggia una mano sulla nuca di Louis mentre si inclina in avanti per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. “Grazie, tesoro.” Si volta verso gli altri, che stanno parlando tra loro, e poi torna con gli occhi su Louis. Con il ghigno di nuovo sul volto, si avvicina di nuovo pericolosamente al ragazzo e in un tono sommesso gli sussurra, “Per quanto quella giacca ti stia divinamente, preferirei vederti nudo.”

Le guance di Louis si infiammano subito, e Harry gli fa l’occhiolino prima di entrare in casa. “Preparatevi ad andare, amici, mi sistemo l’eye-liner prima che l’autista arrivi.”

Louis quasi grugnisce. Indossa dell’ _eyeliner._

Poi fa mente locale con ciò che Harry ha detto.

“L’autista?”

Gli altri tre ridono, Liam alza le spalle. “Sì, l’autista, abbiamo una limousine che ci porterà lì.”

Quando Louis lo fissa sconvolto, Zayn ridacchia. “Indossiamo tutti roba come Gucci e Armani, pensi che arriveremo _guidando_?”

Louis è a bocca aperta, poi annuisce. “Sì, io uhm…credo abbia senso.” Si schiarisce la voce, poi fa un gesto indicando la via dove Harry era sparito. “Quindi…emh…”

Niall guarda nella direzione in cui sta indicando, confuso. “Cosa stai…” sembra capirlo nel mentre, perché alza le sopracciglia. “Oooooh. Il vestito?”

Louis annuisce. “Uhm e gli anelli? E il trucco? Gli stivaletti con il _tacco_? Da quando queste cose sono _normali_?”

Zayn ride e tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. “Era solito vestirsi sempre così quando eravamo a Londra. Era un po’ ridicolo a dirla tuta, tutti erano sorpresi nel constatare che possedeva dei capi di abbigliamento che non erano firmati.” Passa il cellulare a Louis, mentre Liam sbuffa.

“Sì, _alcuni_ pantaloni della tuta. Gli altri erano sicuramente firmati.” Zayn e Niall ridono e Louis alza un sopracciglio. Rivolge la sua attenzione al cellulare e la sua bocca si spalanca immediatamente.

L’immagine ritraeva Harry ad una festa, indossando un vestito nero con dei piccoli fiori. Scorre, e la foto seguente è Harry in piedi di fianco a Niall, che indossa un paio di jeans attillati e un bomber rosa indubbiamente di Gucci. In quella dopo ancora ha un vestito giallo a fiori. In quella dopo, un vestito blu a fiori. C’è anche un abito completamente _rosa_. Ci sono tante altre foto in cui Harry indossa un completo, una camicia o una giacca con dei motivi che non dovrebbero essere belli. In altre, indossa delle camicie che _non_ sono per niente abbottonate.

Quando Louis termina di guardare le foto che contengono Harry, riconsegna il cellulare. È anche leggermente in ansia.

“Nessuno di voi ha pensato _forse_ di dirmi che Harry era solito vestirsi così?”

Ridono tutti, e alla fine Liam risponde, “Ad essere onesti non ci abbiamo nemmeno pensato. È strano conoscere qualcuno che non ha mai visto Harry vestirsi…” ondeggia la mano in aria, come se cercasse le parole giuste, e Zayn si intromette.

“Come Harry?” Liam batte le mani e annuisce.

“Sì, come Harry. È che Harry si veste da Harry, è strano che non tutti lo sappiano.”

Niall annuisce per tutto il tempo. “Sì, cioè, adesso adora jeans e camicie a quadri, penso adori avere una scusa per vestirsi come un hipster quotidianamente.”

“È comunque una diva della moda nel cuore. Tutti l’hanno chiamato ‘Dio di Gucci’ per un po’, e non penso si sia mai scrollato di dosso quel titolo.”

Ascoltando i ragazzi, Louis si rende conto quanto non conosca Harry. Si vedono tutti i giorni, da diversi mesi, e anche se Louis conosce il nome di sua sorella, il suo colore preferito, il suo tipo di mela preferito, e i suoi pensieri su ogni tipo di genere musicale, non sa niente del passato.

Ha scoperto solo alcuni giorni prima che Harry ha lavorato davvero per la _Apple._ È qualcosa che Louis sente avrebbe dovuto sapere da tempo ormai.

Harry esce da casa, con una birra in mano e il cellulare nell’altra. Consegna la birra a Niall, che ha finito da tempo la sua. “L’autista arriverà a minuti, siamo pronti?”

Tutti annuiscono mentre Liam chiude la porta, un paio di minuti dopo una limousine si parcheggia nel viale.

Appena entrano in auto, Louis capisce perché Liam e Harry non stavano bevendo nulla.

“Siamo molto più _ricercati_ quando si tratta di gusti alcolici di questi due qui.” Dice Liam versandosi un bicchiere di vino bianco.

Zayn trattiene una risata, allungando le mani per agguantare il bicchiere di Liam dalla posizione in cui si trova seduto contro di lui, Liam sospira e lo lascai fare. Zayn lo prende con un ghigno sul volto. Niall alza le spalle, completamente disinteressato.

“Siete solo due schizzinosi del cazzo, non è che vi dia da bere della birra scadente, eh.”

Harry alza gli occhi, e prende il bicchiere di vino che Liam gli stava passando. “Non sono _schizzinoso,_ Niall, non ho intenzione di sprecare tempo su una birra che posso avere ogni volta che voglio quando qui ci sono bevute gratis.” Indica Louis. “Hai finito con la tua birra, tesoro? Te ne verso un bicchiere.” Louis annuisce, e appoggia la bottiglia a terra.

“Sì, per favore. Non bevo del buon vino da quando sono arrivato qui.” Harry lancia un’occhiataccia a Niall, che gli fa la linguaccia. Louis ride, e prende il bicchiere che Harry gli ha preparato.

“Grazie Harry, Niall quanti _anni_ hai?”

Niall ride e manda Louis a cagare. “Oh, sta zitto, stronzo.”

Louis si lascia insultare, e si appoggia contro Harry. Si perde un po’ di conversazione, e si gode semplicemente…Harry.

I suoi capelli sono stati sistemati con cura, e ondeggiano sulle spalle; indossa dell’eyeliner proprio come aveva detto insieme a del rossetto e sicuramente del mascara. Il vestito gli fa le gambe assurdamente lunghe, e Louis riesce a vedere il tatuaggio sul petto piuttosto chiaramente anche con la camicia addosso. Gli anelli fanno sembrare le sue mani ancora più eleganti e raffinate del solito, e Louis deve bere un po’ di vino per nascondere il rossore che gli copre le guance.

Harry è così attraente che non è _giusto_.

Alla fine, Harry deve notare quanto Louis sia silenzioso, e si volta verso di lui con un tenero sorriso. “Stai bene, tesoro?”

Louis annuisce e chiude appena gli occhi. “Sai, per tutti gli insulti che mi ha detto quando mi sono presentato qui con i miei _vestiti da riccone_ pensavo che non avessi mai visto questo tipo di vestiti in vita tua.” Picchetta sul gomito di Harry. “È fatto su misura? Perché sono certo che non la troveresti una roba del genere in negozio. Api e boccioli di mela? _Seriamente_?”

Harry ridacchia e scuote la testa. Tira il colletto della giacca, con aria fiera. “ _In verità,_ è Gucci, ho pensato che i motivi fossero perfetti. Non fatto su misura però, non ne ho fatti fare da un paio d’anni.” Louis batte le palpebre, e Harry continua. “Beh, gli stivaletti sono Saint Laurent, li ho ricevuti in regalo per il mio compleanno ma non ho avuto modo di indossarli fino ad ora. Questi _sono_ fatti su misura.”

A quel punto guarda Louis, con le sopracciglia arcuate e con la solita faccia da stronzo. Louis scuote la testa. “Sei serio?”

Harry continua a mostrare un bel ghigno, e avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. “Serio come quando parlo del tuo culo, principessa.”

_______

Quando arrivano all’hotel dove si tiene la festa, vengono accecati dai flash dei fotografi e sorpresi dal numero di limousine. Girano dietro il palco, Harry ha detto qualcosa riguardo il fatto di essere _amici_ delle persone famose e non vere e proprie celebrità.

Quando escono, Harry dice agli altri tre di avviarsi e tira Louis da parte.

“Prima che entriamo, voglio dirti che sei assolutamente mozzafiato.”

Louis abbassa la testa, e si morde il labbro prima di guardare di nuovo Harry. “Grazie, Harry, sai Zayn mi ha prestato questa camicia?” Harry ha uno _strano_ sguardo. “Che c’è?”

Harry alza le spalle e si ferma più vicino a Louis, tirando l’orlo della giacca di pelle, per sistemarlo. “Beh, in realtà quella è una _mia_ camicia. L’ho lasciata da Zayn penso un mesetto fa.”

Louis è sconvolto, poi scoppia a ridere. “Ah, sembra che finisco sempre con l’indossare i tuoi vestiti, eh?”

Harry sorride contento, mostrando anche le fossette, e bacia Louis, il bacio è un po’ più profondo di quello che si erano dati prima. Quando si separano, le sue mani sono appoggiate sui fianchi di Louis, e li stringe ancora un volta prima di raddrizzarsi e staccarsi completamente.

“Meglio che entrambi, o finiremo per andare direttamente di sopra senza nemmeno passare dalla festa.”

Louis sospira, ma annuisce. “Allora meglio che ci sbrighiamo ad entrare. Stai addirittura indossando roba di Gucci.”

Harry ride e conduce Louis all’interno dell’hotel.

Solo con un’occhiata, Louis si rende conto quanto quel posto sia esclusivo, ed è più che sorprendente. Nei primi minuti di osservazione, vede Ariana Grande, Khalid e Sam Smith. Crede anche di intravedere Stevie Nick ad un certo punto, ma _non è possibile_.

Tanto Louis è scioccato, quanto gli altri sembrano normali e si separano tutti per immergersi nella folla. Louis rimane vicino ad Harry, che si guarda come se stesse cercando qualcuno di specifico. Deve trovarlo, perché il suo volto si illumina, e avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis per guidarlo.

“Andiamo dolcezza, meglio andare a salutare Nick. Non credo avesse veramente creduto che avrei partecipato.” Louis annuisce, e lascia che Harry faccia strada tra la gente.

“Da quanto conosci Nick?” Harry sospira, pensieroso.

“Ooooh circa un decennio, credo. L’ho incontrato ad un gala. Stava facendo lo stronzo con uno dei miei capi, e siamo subito andati d’accordo.” Louis ride.

“Sì, è proprio da te.”

Harry gli fa la linguaccia. “Heeeey, non essere maleducato.”

Louis ridacchia, e si volta per dare un bacio alla spalla di Harry. “Giusto, scusa tesoro, voglio dire sei una persona assolutamente fantastica con cui stare.”

Harry ghigna, e stringe Louis a sé mentre si avvicinano a dove Nick sta parlando con una bionda che Louis crede, quasi sicuramente, sia Cara Delevingne.

Nick deve vederli avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio, perché si volta con un’espressione eccitata in volto.

“Incredibile! Ce l’hai fatta, cazzo!”

Harry ha un sorriso a trentadue denti, e si scosta da Louis per abbracciare Nick. “Nicholas! Sei sempre più raffinato ogni volta che ti vedo.” Si separano e Nick colpisce Harry al petto con fare giocoso.

“Non darmi del _vecchio,_ non quando sei tu il montanaro recluso in una fattoria.”

Harry ridacchia, e da una pacca a Nick sulla spalla. “Se insultarmi ti fa sentire più giocano, sii libero di continuare.“

Nick fa una faccia offesa per alcuni secondi, prima di sorridere di nuovo.

“Sei splendente amico, sono felice di vederti.” Harry continua a sorridere, e si muove mentre allunga un braccio verso Louis.

“È bello rivederti anche per me. Voglio presentarti una persona.” Si volta verso Louis. “Louis tesoro, questo è Nick. Nick, questo è Louis, un mio uh…amico.”

Gli occhi di Nick si spalancano, e sposta lo sguardo da Harry a Louis e viceversa per un paio di volte, prima di fermarsi e stringere Louis in un abbraccio. “Beh, che mi venga un colpo, se non sei bello!” Louis scoppia a ridere, e ricambia l’abbraccio un po’ a disagio. Quando Nick lo lascia andare, stringe la mano di Louis. “Piacere di conoscerti Louis, e congratulazioni.”

Louis ride di nuovo, ancora a disagio. “Piacere mio, e grazie, mi sento piuttosto fiero di me.”

Quella battuta lascia Nick sorpreso, e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Harry. “Davvero Harold, bel lavoro.” Harry ride stando al gioco, e poi Nick cambia argomento. “Dov’è il resto del gruppo? Non ho visto nessuno degli altri ancora.”

Harry annuisce e si guarda in giro. “Sì, sono qui, Liam e Zayn probabilmente giocano agli sposini e Niall è sicuramente al bar prima di provare a cercare Shawn. Non so.” Alza le spalle casualmente, mentre il suo braccio avvolge di nuovo la vita di Louis. “C’è nessuno che conosco sta sera?” Chiede. “Nessuno che desideri incontrarmi di nuovo?”

Nick inizia a blaterare una lista di nomi che Louis non ha mai sentito e altri che Louis ha _ovviamente_ sentito prima di allora.

Ad un certo punto, Harry lo trascina ad incontrare Mick Fleetwood.

_Mick Fleetwood._

Harry lo chiama Papà, poi presenta Louis come se un adolescente presentasse al proprio padre il suo appuntamento per il ballo di fine anno. Louis è in shock per circa dieci minuti ma pensa di nasconderlo abbastanza bene.

Mentre la serata prosegue, Louis è sempre più stupito di quanta gente Harry conosca. Non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi da quella festa, ma Harry essere una animale sociale e chiacchierare praticamente con tutti, salutandoli come se fossero vecchi amici non era qualcosa che aveva pensato.

Quasi a mezzanotte, Harry va in bagno, lasciando Louis da solo per la prima volta durante tutta la sera. Si sente subito fuori luogo, così afferra un bicchiere di champagne così da avere le mani occupate mentre girovaga. Alla fine, in una stanza laterale a quella dove lui ed Harry erano rimasti, trova Niall.

Il quale sta parlando con il dannato Ed Sheeran.

Quando Niall lo vede, alza il bicchiere. “Hey Lou! Vieni qui, ti presento Ed Sheeran” Louis si avvicina e si siede vicino a Niall, poi fa ‘ciao’ con la mano ad Ed.

“Hey.” Ed lo saluta con un cenno, ridendo alle buffonate di Niall.

“Ciao, allora sei tu il famoso Louis? Ho sentito così tanto parlare di te da questi idioti che mi sembra di conoscerti.” Louis sorride.

“Aww Nialler, stavi parlando di me? Sì, sono Louis. Io uh…so chi sei tu.”

Ed ride e così Niall. Il quale poi si scola l’ultimo sorso nel bicchiere e si alza. “Voi due state qui, devo andare e…” Alza il bicchiere, Ed e Louis lo salutano mentre se ne va. Quando è sparito, Ed si volta verso di lui.

“Quindi ti stai divertendo? Riesci a stare dietro ad Harry?”

Louis ride e alza le spalle. “Veramente mi sto divertendo moltissimo, ho incontrato tantissime persone che non avrei mai pensato di conoscere. Harry è…un po’ più popolare di quello che mi ha fatto credere.”

Ed ridacchia. “Sì, Harry è così. Potrebbe aver scoperto la cura per il cancro e arrossirebbe nel tentativo di farlo sembrare niente di che.” Louis annuisce, sorpreso da quanto Ed sia corretto.

  
“Sì, l’ho notato dannazione! Mi ha detto che ha lavorato per la Appel e ha proseguito dicendo ‘sì, ma niente di che’, chi diavolo dice una cosa del genere?”

Ed alza il bicchiere, indicando Louis. “Il dannato Harry Styles lo fa. Fa la stessa cosa con la sua musica, sai.”

Louis scuote la testa lentamente. “La sua musica? Non mi ha mai detto nulla.” Ed è sorpreso, ma lo nasconde velocemente e alza le spalle.

“Oh beh, non mi sorprende credo, deve essere stato impegnato con il frutteto. Ma sì, Harry scrive, o comunque era solito scrivere musica. Aveva abbastanza canzoni scritte per fare un album, quel ragazzo ha del talento. Non so perché non ha mai proseguito.”

Louis è più che sconvolto, ancora una volta. Che altro non sa ancora di Harry?

“Che tipo di musica scriveva? Ha mai registrato qualcosa?” Ed annuisce.

“Era abbastanza rock, con tanta ispirazione dagli anni settanta e ottanta. Sarebbe stato un mostro sul palco.” Ride. “Dovresti vederlo cantare al karaoke. È totalmente fuori.”

Louis ride, e sta per rispondere, quando Niall torna con Harry e un biondino. A Louis occorre un minuto prima di rendersi conto che è Shawn Mendes. Poi fa due più due, e _Shawn Mendes è lo Shawn di Niall._ Ha la bocca spalancata verso Niall, il quale ghigna soddisfatto mentre prende Shawn per mano.

“Louis, _questo_ belloccio qui è lo Shawn che mi manda i messaggi. Baby, questo è Louis, il fastidioso.” Louis fa una faccia offesa.

Niall! Non essere maleducato!” Poi allunga una mano per stringere quella di Shawn. “Piacere di conoscerti, congratulazioni per essere in grado di sopportare questo qua.”

Shawn ride, poi scuote la testa. “Faccio del mio meglio. È parecchio impegnativo, lo so.”

Niall boccheggia, e fa una smorfia addolorata. Harry ride e si gira verso Ed, il quale si illumina, come tutti gli altri ogni volta che vedono Harry, poi si alza e lo abbraccia. “Harold! Sono secoli!”

“Edward! È bellissimo vederti! Il nuovo album è pazzesco, congratulazioni!” Ed sorride e poi si distacca.

“Grazie amico. Congratulazioni per il frutteto, Niall mi stava dicendo di quanto le cose stiano andando bene.”

Harry sembra molto orgoglioso mentre ringrazia Ed, e si avvicina a dove Louis è seduto. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e poi sorride al ragazzo. “Ho pensato di averti perso tesoro, non sono riuscito a trovarti quando sono uscito dal bagno.” Ha un broncio esagerato, e Louis lo prende in giro.

“Aaw Hazza, mi dispiace, ti sentivi perso senza di me?” Unisce le labbra per richiedere un bacio, e Harry si piega per concederlo.

“Lo sono sempre, tesoro, non so cosa farei senza di te.” Louis apre la bocca, ma è rudemente interrotto da Niall che fa versi nauseati.

Entrambi lo guardano male, e i versacci diventano sghignazzate. “Gesù Cristo, voi due, prendevi una stanza; siete pessimi come Zayn e Liam a questo punto.”

Louis gli fa la linguaccia, e Niall lo indica indignato. “Hey! Quanti anni hai _Louis?_ Non sei meglio di me!”

Louis gli fa una pernacchia, e mette il broncio guardando Harry e Ed. “Hey _ragazzi_ mi stanno prendendo in giro.” Loro continuano a ridere, Louis sospira e si alza. “Siete i _peggiori_ , vado a cercare Zayn. Lui è _gentile_ con me!”

Se ne va dalla stanza, ridacchiando mentre sente Harry salutare Ed, Niall e Shawn prima di seguirlo.

Quando lo raggiunge, lo afferra per i fianchi e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia mentre lob erma. “Lo sai che se vuoi che qualcuno sia gentile con te, principessa, basta che tu lo chieda.”

Louis sorride, e fa l’indifferente. “Non so, sembra che tu mi stia prendendo in giro, non sono sicuro che tu sarai veramente _gentile._ ”

Quelle parole gli fanno guadagnare un grugnito, Harry lo tira al lato della stanza, in un angolo appartato in cui nessuno sembra stia guardando. Quando sono lì, Harry spinge Louis contro il muro, e lo copre completamente con il suo corpo.

“Non sono sicuro che tu _voglia_ che io sia gentile, principessa…” Tira la giacca di Louis, poi gli infila le amni sotto scendendo fino al sedere, “…non quando sei vestito _così_.” Strizza i glutei, e Louis geme, con gli occhi scansiona i dintorni per vedere se nessuno sta guardando.

Harry lo ammonisce e prende il mento di Louis tra le dita così che possano guardarsi negli occhi. “Occhi a me baby, nessuno ci sta guardando.” Louis geme di nuovo.

“Ma se-“ Harry lo bacia, poi si allontana appena.

“ _Nessuno_ ci osserva, e anche se lo facessero, non vedrebbero nulla.” Louis lo guarda confuso, e Harry ghigna. “Ho preso una stanza, baby, sorpresa!”

Il cuore di Louis perde un battito, e guarda Harry sognante. “Davvero? Una stanza di hotel? Che cosa ci facciamo Harry?” Harry geme, e lo bacia di nuovo. Quando si scosta, i suoi occhi sono brillanti, e il suo respiro è pensante come quello di Louis.

“Seguimi e te lo faccio vedere.” Annuisce Louis, e Harry lo prende per mano e lo tira verso gli ascensori.

Non appena sono nel - benedetto - ascensore vuoto e le porte sono chiuse, Harry lo preme contro il muro. La sua mano è sul fondoschiena di Louis, proteggendolo dalla ringhiera che correva lungo il perimetro dell’ascensore, e inizia a baciarlo prima che Louis possa anche solo reagire.

Mentre si baciano la mano libera di Harry si muove su e giù lungo il fianco. Gioca con l’orlo della camicia di Louis (di Harry), poi ci infila una mano sotto. Louis geme piano, e percepisce Harry sorridere tra i baci mentre gli fa salire la mano più in alto. Louis respira affannosamente, i loro corpi sono stretti l’uno all’altro, poi l’ascensore si ferma.

Harry si scosta di colpo, il suo petto ansante e gli occhi scuri. Le gambe di Louis traino, e deve afferrare il corrimano dietro di lui per un momento per non cadere. Si prendono un secondo per recuperare il respiro, Louis squadra Harry da capo a piedi.

I suoi capelli sono un caos viste le mani di Louis che li hanno tirati per tutto il tempo, la sua camicia sotto la giacca è tenuta insieme solo da un bottone, e soprattutto, il materiale dei costosi pantaloni sono evidentemente macchiati. Louis geme alla vista del bozzo dell’erezione, e quando alza lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis, l’occhiata che gli lancia il riccio gli blocca il respiro in gola.

“Harry, dobbiamo-“

Harry annuisce, e prende Louis per mano. “Sì.” Osserva Louis, poi lo tira fuori dall’ascensore. Corrono praticamente lungo il corridoio, Louis quasi cade faccia avanti per riuscire a stare dietro alle gambe lunghe del riccio. Harry ridacchia, e lo spinge contro la porta, mentre la apre con una mano sola. L’altra mano è sul culo di Louis, stringendoglielo ogni volta Louis prova a dirgli ‘ _datti una cazzo di mossa’._

Inciampano uno sull’altro quando entrano nella stanza, ridacchiando e togliendosi i vestiti. Quando riescono a raggiungere il letto matrimoniale, Louis ha sbottonato tutta la camicia di Harry, e la giacca di Louis è sul pavimento.

Harry spinge l’altro contro il letto con gentilezza, e Louis ci cade sopra appoggiandosi su un gomito, prendendosi un attimo per ammirare il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Perché, cazzo, Harry è spettacolare. Ha dei tatuaggi strani sui fianchi, che creano un percorso verso la parte che Louis brama di vedere, e attraverso le maniche della camicia riesce a vedere altri tatuaggi che corrono lungo le braccia.

Quando il suo sguardo finalmente raggiunge il viso di Harry, questo gli sorride e Louis scoppia a ridere. “Cosa hai da sorridere riccio?”

Harry si inclina in avanti appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Louis. “Ti guardavo, principessa.” Mormora mentre traccia con le dita l’orlo della camicia di Louis, i suoi polpastrelli sfiorano un lembo di pelle. “Sto pensando a quanto sei bello con i miei vestiti addosso.” Sbottona i jeans di Louis rapidamente, e li abbassa, osservando Louis con ardore. “Sto pensando di lasciartela addosso mentre mi cavalchi.”

Louis geme, e tira le mani di Harry. “Allora datti una mossa, o non hai intenzione di scoparmi?” Harry a quel punto tira ancora più giù i pantaloni, e gli toglie anche i boxer, prima di gattonare sul letto e salirgli sopra. Bacia il naso di Louis, poi le labbra, continuando verso il collo. Louis inclina la testa all’indietro, perché se c’è una cosa che ha imparato nella settimana precedente, è che Harry ama lasciare segni su di lui.

Ha anche imparato che anche a lui piace venire marchiato, e sentirsi - in manca di altre parole - _posseduto_.

Quando Harry è soddisfatto dal succhiotto, si siede e guarda Louis. Dopo un momento, appoggia le mani sulle cosce nude del ragazzo, stringendole e sfregandole. Guarda Louis, e gli infila una mano sotto la camicia.

“Sembri un angelo, Lou. Così bello.” Muove i pollici in cerchio, avvicinandosi sempre di più al membro di Louis, che è nascosto sotto la camicia. Louis fa fatica a respirare. “Sei praticamente sommerso in questa camicia, ti fa sembrare così piccolo.” La sua mano destra si muove, con rapidità, e si avvolge intorno alla base del cazzo di Louis. “Così delicato dolcezza, ti voglio rendere un disastro.”

Louis ansima, e spinge appena i fianchi all’insù. Harry è ancora seduto in ginocchio sopra di lui, quindi il movimento è minimo, ma è abbastanza per Louis da accorgersi che Harry ha ancora gli anelli al dito. Harry inizia a muovere le mani, e Louis afferra il cuscino che ha sotto la testa. “Oh cazzo, Harry ti prego ho bisogno di ancora di più.”

Harry annuisce, spinge la camicia verso l’alto e continua a muovere le mani, il pollice viene a contatto ogni tanto con la punta del membro e raccoglie lo sperma. “Di che altro hai bisogno tesoro? Mmh? Ti darò quello che vuoi, basta chiedere.”

“Quello che vuoi Hai, dentro di me…o qualcosa, non importa, solo-“ Harry lo lascia andare e Louis geme quasi dolorosamente. “ _Noooo…”_

Harry sorride e lascia un bacio sulla coscia di Louis, prima di scostarsi del tutto. Si avvicina al comodino, e afferra una bottiglia di lubrificante, insieme ad una scatola di preservativi.

Louis lo guarda con un sorriso sornione. “Sei un boy-scout Haz? Sempre pronto a scoparti qualcuno di affascinante in una stanza di hotel?” Harry ghigna in risposta e torna da Louis.

“Non ero un boy-scout mi dispiace.” Gli accarezza la coscia, fino a raggiungere il petto, e applica pressione finché Louis non si sdraia. “Però, ultimamente, sono sempre preparato a scopare la mia piccola principessa, dovunque io voglia.” Apre le gambe di Louis e sorride compiaciuto al verso di sorpresa che il ragazzo si lascia sfuggire. Si ricopre velocemente le dita con il lubrificante e poi si avvicina all’apertura di Louis, mentre lo guarda. “Quanto lo vuoi, Lou?”

Louis geme, e prova ad aprire le gambe ancora di più. “Harry, non torturarmi, lo sai…io-“

Harry gli stringe le cosce nuovamente, e chiede. “Dimmelo principessa, o ti lascio fare da solo.” Louis geme di nuovo, con il cuore spezzato all’idea.

“Ne ho disperato bisogno Harry non lo sa- l’ho voluto dal-dalla prima volta in cui ho passato la serata con tutti voi a casa tua…quando mi hai fatto venire un’erezione e mi hai mandato a masturbarmi nel tuo bagno…” si interrompe, perché Harry gli ha infilato un dito dentro. Quando non si muove ancora, Louis grugnisce e spinge i fianchi. “Mi sono masturbato nel tuo bagno e ho continuato ad immaginare che fossi tu. Che erano le tue d-dita e io-“ Harry ora si sta muovendo, mordendosi il labbro e infilando un secondo dito mentre Louis continua a parlare. “D-dopo che sono venuto o pensato a te _per tutto il tempo-_ cazzo Harry un altro, ti prego-io-“ si ferma di nuovo con un urlo mentre Harry aggiunge il terzo dito, e finalmente gli colpisce la prostata. Il piede destro di Louis, sul letto, è usato come leva per spingersi contro le dita di Harry, il quale lascia dei baci nell’interno coscia e lungo le gambe. Gira le dita in un movimento fluido, e Louis sente che si è tenuto quei dannati anelli addosso.

Quasi piange dalla scoperta, Harry allarga le dita più volte, prima di toglierle completamente. Si tira su, da un bacio sulla mandibola di Louis prima di baciarlo in bocca. Il bacio è profondo, e forte, come se fosse un’indicazione della scopata che sta per ricevere, Louis _morirà_ sicuramente sta notte.

Harry porta una mano sotto Louis, e un’altra la aggancia alla gamba, poi cambiano posizione. Lo fa senza sforzo, e Louis grida, un urlo forte e imbarazzante, mentre l’altro sposta i loro pesi come se niente fosse. Le mani di Harry sono sul sedere di Louis, e stanno allargando i glutei. “Non vedo l’ora di essere dentro di te principessa, ti sentirai così bene. E sarai perfetto per me, vero angelo? Mi cavalcherai così bene.” Louis annuisce prima ancora di capire che cosa l’altro voglia dire, perché vuole essere _veramente_ bravo per Harry. Si siede e afferra un preservativo.

Una volta aperto, si rende conto che Harry ha ancora i pantaloni addosso, insieme alla sua camicia slacciata, e grugnisce. “Non ci sappiamo nemmeno togliere questi tuoi stupidi vestiti, sembriamo due adolescenti.” Harry ride, e si sbottona i pantaloni.

“Non mi importa, sei sexy con la mia camicia.” Afferra il polso di Louis e lo tira a sé. “Prendi il mio cazzo, voglio vedergli le tue belle manine intorno.” Louis si morde il labbro, trattenendo un gemito, ma fa come detto.

Quando il membro di Louis è libero, geme senza ritegno, perché _beh,_ deve averlo dentro di sé immediatamente. Guarda il riccio, e batte innocentemente le palpebre, poi si inclina in avanti e circonda la sommità con la bocca.

Harry emette un forte gemito, e Louis deve trattenere un sorrisetto. Comincia a succhiarlo, amando il modo in cui i fianchi di Harry si spingono verso l’alto persi nella lussuria; la sua grande mano sulla nuca di Louis, e la sua voce roca che sussurra il nome di Louis.

Alla fine, Louis si tira indietro, ed Harry ansima. “Cazzo Lou, sei bellissimo.”

Louis sorride, e prende il preservativo che ha tirato fuori dalla scatola. “Sarò ancora più bello con il tuo cazzo dentro di me.”

Harry geme, e spinge la testa all’indietro mentre Louis gli mette il preservativo. “Sì, ci puoi giurare. Sarai bellissimo mentre ti scopo, così bello per me.”

“Cazzo, Harry devo-“ Le mani di Harry sono immediatamente lì, tenendogli la vita e guidandolo verso il basso.

Una volta che Louis è seduto su di lui, gli da un momento per respirare _‘cristo Dio, Harry è grosso_ ’, poi Harry lo guida nel movimento. Se Louis aveva pensato che fosse in grado di seguire il suo ritmo stando sopra, era in errore.

Perché la presa di Harry sui suoi fianchi è salda, e continua a farlo muovere come vuole lui, mentre spinge i fianchi in su per incontrare quelli di Louis, finché questo non geme e quasi gli cade addosso.

Con un gemito, sposta un mano da dove era appoggiata sul fianco di Harry, e se la passa tra i capelli. “Io-i-“ Harry continua a spingere, con stoccate precise e con _forza_ , e Louis continua ad ansimare. “-ah, Da-oooh.” Può sentire le proprie guance arrossire dato che si è quasi lasciato sfuggire quel nomignolo, il suo cuore si blocca un secondo, prima di realizzare che Harry non l’ha notato o non ha detto niente per non farlo agitare.

Harry alza i fianchi dal letto, e Louis preme verso il basso per incontrare i suoi movimenti. Harry grugnisce, e fa scorrere una mano sotto la camicia di Louis per giocherellare con un capezzolo. “Quanto sei bravo- muovendoti - così dannatamente bello, dai principessa, mi fai stare bene, continua.”

Louis geme. “Ancora- continua a parlare- io-“

Con un ghigno, Harry ascolta, e continua a parlare. Dice a Louis quanto sia bravo, quanto sia bello e quanto sia _suo;_ e un’infinita collezione di altre bellissime parole che fanno divincolare Louis di piacere.

Alla fine, quando le cosce di Louis stanno bruciando e le spinte di Harry si fanno sempre più veloci e instabili, Harry lo tira a sé per un bacio. È tutto ciò che il corpo di Louis riesce a sopportare e viene quasi immediatamente, gemendo tra i baci e Harry gli morde il labbro. Il riccio geme in risposta, e un minuto dopo, si irrigidisce e viene nel preservativo.

Entrambi rimangono distesi quando è finito, respirando affannosamente. Louis lascia un bacio di baci sul petto di Harry, il quale ride tra sé.

“Non sono sicuro di poter ricominciare tanto presto, ma mi fai venire voglia di provarci.”

Louis ridacchia appena in risposta, e si sposta più in alto; lascia un marchio sul collo di Harry, poi rotola via, cercando di muoversi lentamente mentre Harry esce da lui. Quando è sdraiati supino, Harry si toglie il preservativo, lo annoda e lo butta via, poi dà un bacio sulla guancia di Louis.

“Vuoi fare una doccia? O preferisci che prenda un panno e ti pulisco con quello?” Louis chiude gli occhi, e mormora.

“Possiamo farci un bagno, per favore?” Sente Harry annuire.

“Ovviamente dolcezza, lo vado a preparare. Stai qui e fai il bravo.”

Louis fa un sorrisetto, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. “Sono una principessa, ricordi? Sono sempre bravo mentre i miei servitori fanno tutto ciò che chiedo per me.”

Harry ride, e sorprende Louis con un bacio sul naso. “Tutto ciò che vuoi, vostra altezza.” Dà un pizzicotto a Louis sul fianco, poi schiva un colpo che il ragazzo voleva dargli, e si dirige verso il bagno ancora ridendo.

Louis scuote la testa, sorridendo come un paio, e deve lottare contro l’urgenza di dire quelle tre paroline che lo stavano già torturando nelle ultime settimane.

Ama Harry così tanto che fa fisicamente male.

________

Harry, visto che sembra voler trattare Louis come una vera e propria principessa, porta Louis in bagno in braccio come le spose. Louis ridacchia per tutto il tempo perché probabilmente il bagno è ad appena tre metri dal letto, ma glielo lascia fare.

Louis si appoggia contro il petto di Harry, e lascia che il riccio gli lavi i capelli.

Si sente _benissimo_ , e Louis geme come se stessero ancora facendo l’amore, il che lo porta a cavalcare Harry nella vasca da bagno, lentamente e senza pensieri, perché le mani di Harry sui suoi fianchi non lo lasciano muovere più velocemente.

Poi decidono di farsi anche una doccia, e tornare a letto, dove Louis insiste per abbracciare Harry da dietro. Harry ridacchia incontrollabilmente perché alcuni momenti, e quando Louis _finalmente_ gli spiega il perché, continua a ridere ancora di più.

“Sei Louis, il piccolo zaino.”

Louis fa un verso offeso, e da una botta sulla schiena di Harry. “Rimangiatelo subito!”

Harry scoppia a ridere, e Louis sbuffa prima di iniziare a fargli il solletico. La faccia di Harry passa dal riso all’orrore, e poi a ridere per il solletico nel giro di tre secondi, ed è probabilmente il momento di cui Louis va più fiero in assoluto.

Quando Harry _finalmente_ si arrende, urlando “cazzo, mi rimangio tutto, pietà pietà.”, si risistemano nelle loro posizioni, ridacchiando ancora un po’, finché non si addormentano.

__________

_5 Novembre_

Quando Louis si sveglia la mattina seguente, è comodo, c’è un braccio intorno alla sua schiena. In qualche modo, è finito praticamente distesa sopra al petto di Harry, con le gambe intrecciate e il braccio di Harry avvolto protettivamente intorno a lui. È dolce, e Louis sorride teneramente mentre si sposta da parte e torna a dormire.

Dopo ciò che sembrano solo alcuni momento dopo, viene svegliato da un forte rumore. Sente Harry svegliarsi si colpo sotto di lui, poi mormorare ‘cazzo’.

Il battere alla porta ricomincia, e Harry gentilmente sposta Louis da sopra di lui, borbottando. Louis è troppo comodo per fargli sapere che l’ha svegliato, e sorride tra sé, mentre sente Harry alzarsi di fretta, frugando in giro per trovare dei vestiti da mettere. Devo recuperare qualcosa, perché gira l’angolo per raggiungere la porta.

“Nick? Che cazzo ci fai qui? È troppo…presto.”

Louis sente Nick ridere. “Sono quasi le nove giovane Harold. Mi sono venuto a congratulare per quel bel _pezzo di gnocco_ che avevi con te ieri sera. Davvero, ci sei riuscito di nuovo.” Harry non risponde verbalmente, ma deve fare un gesto o qualcosa, perché poi Nick parla di nuovo. “Oh merda, è _qui_? Ho interrotto del sesso mattutino?” Sghignazza, poi si sente il suono di una pacca sulle spalle. “Posso unirmi?”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, aspettandosi una qualche risposta possessiva da parte di Harry. Quello che sente è invece il suono di una risata.

“Forse la prossima volta Nick, possiamo uscire in corridoio? Vorrei non svegliarlo ancora.” La porta si chiude, e Louis è lasciato da solo.

Lentamente, si siede sul letto, con l’amaro in bocca, che non ha niente a che fare con l’alito mattutino.

Quella frase ‘ _ci sei riuscito di nuovo’_ riecheggia nelle orecchie.

È un qualche…gioco per Harry?

Una parte di Louis gli dice ’ _no_ ’, gli ultimi mesi non possono essere stati solo un gioco per Harry, ma.

Ma.

Harry non l’ha negato. Ha _riso,_ e ha detto ‘ _forse la prossima volta_.’ La prossima volta cosa? La prossima volta che si scoperà Louis? La prossima volta che un bel ragazzo lascerà Harry fare ciò che vuole al suo corpo?

Questo spiegherebbe perché Harry non ha mai detto quasi niente di lui. Niente della vita che faceva prima del frutteto, a parte le cose ovvie. Niente del suo apparente passato che l’avrebbe reso un famoso cantante. Niente degli amici, a parte Liam, Zayn e Niall.

Sa come li ha incontrati, da quanto sono amici, conosce il nome della madre di Harry: Anne; sa che ha una sorella: Gemma, che vive a New York. Sa che va a trovarla ogni anno a novembre, e trascorre lì una settimana per festeggiare il compleanno di lei, il Ringraziamento e Natale con la famiglia.

Ha sempre pensato che quello fosse abbastanza, ma più ci pensa, più si rende conto di quanto Harry non gli abbia detto. E che forse non gli dirà mai.

Merda, Louis pensava che lui e Zayn stessero insieme per più di un mese, solo perché Harry…non diceva nulla.

C’è un nodo alla base dello stomaco di Louis, che lo fa sentire come se stesse per piangere o per vomitare.

Si sente un rumore dall’altra parte della porta, come se qualcuno abbia messo la mano sul pomello della porta, e Louis si dirige in bagno di corsa. È sul punto di avere un attacco di panico, e la sua pelle gli formicola.

Louis si dirige alla doccia e apre l’acqua, senza nemmeno aspettare che diventi calda. Si sfrega la faccia, cercando di tenere a bada le lacrime, quando sente un leggero bussare alla porta.

“Louis, tesoro, stai bene?”

Louis riesce a malapena un singhiozzo, e trema mentre risponde. “Io-non um. Scusa, non mi sento tanto bene.”

“Oh dolcezza, puoi aprire la porta? Di cosa hai bisogno?” Sembra così _preoccupato,_ come se gli importasse davvero, e Louis sente il suo cuore andare in mille pezzi.

“Io…esco tra un minuto, ok? Puoi prendermi un bicchiere d’acqua?”

“Certo, tesoro, esci quando sei pronto. Chiamo una macchina così possiamo portarti a casa, okay?”

“Okay.” Riconosce appena la propria voce. Tira su con il naso, e rimane sotto l’acqua - ora tiepida - per alcuni secondi. Quando esce, sta ancora tremando mentre avvolge un asciugamano intorno a sé. Vedere Harry è l’ultima cosa che vuole al momento, ma deve se vuole tornare da sua zia.

Cazzo. Vuole sua mamma.

________

In qualche modo riesce a vestirsi. Ovviamente tutto è fatto per fargli male, Harry ha già preparato le loro cose, quindi deve indossare dei pantaloni e una felpa troppo grandi per lui, che profumano di Harry e Louis vuole piangere.

Harry sa fare la parte di quello preoccupato anche troppo bene, e li fa entrare in macchina (non una limousine, ma un bel taxi) in meno di mezz’ora. Chiede periodicamente a Louis se devono fermarsi, o se ha bisogno d’acqua, o se ha fame.

Louis chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa, appoggiandosi alla portiera.

Alla fine deve addormentarsi, perché quando si sveglia è accoccolato contro Harry, le cui braccia sono avvolte intorno a lui, e ha una mano che gioca dolcemente con i suoi capelli.

Non riesce più a dormire, ma non riesce nemmeno a staccarsi.

È il tragitto in auto più lungo della sua vita.

Quando arrivano a casa della zia, Harry si offre di aiutarlo ad entrare in casa e mettersi a dormire. Louis desidera solo che smetta di fare il finto preoccupato.

“No grazie, starò bene. Voglio solo andare a letto.”

Harry annuisce, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Okay.” Sospira. “Solo…chiamami quando ti senti meglio, ok?” Louis annuisce leggermente. Sa già che non lo farà.

Si fissano per un momento, le braccia di Louis avvolte intorno al proprio stomaco per proteggersi, prima di voltarsi e entrare in casa.

Si aspetta di sentire la portiera chiudersi ancor prima che lui abbia raggiunto il portico, ma non è così. Non sente l’auto lasciare il vialetto, né mentre è all’ingresso, né quando arriva in camera, e nemmeno quando è finalmente a letto.

Chiude gli occhi, e si addormenta prima di sentire il rumore di Harry che se ne va, portando con sé il suo cuore spezzato.

___________

Up and down in questo capitolo gioia e poi dolore a gogo! l’angst ci accompagnerà ancora un po’ my friends. <3


	7. Capitolo 7

Louis riesce a far passare l’intero weekend senza dover parlare con nessuno dei ragazzi.

Gli altri tre gli hanno mandato alcuni messaggi, e ha dovuto fisicamente trattenersi dal rispondere.

Quando si sveglia dal suo pisolino Domenica, ci sono due messaggi da Zayn. Uno dice che spera si stia sentendo meglio, e l’altro che gli chiede com’è andata la sua notte con Harry. Chiaramente sta cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma quelle parole fanno piangere Louis.

Niall gli manda un messaggio verso le sette, chiedendogli se sta meglio, dicendogli anche che la giornata con i ragazzi non è stata la stessa senza di lui.

Liam scrive più tardi, ma i suoi messaggi sono i più lunghi, con un tono di genitore preoccupato.

In qualche modo, riesce ad ignorarli tutti, e va a dormire alle dieci, con il cellulare spento.

La mattina seguente quando accende il telefono, ci sono sette messaggi e tre chiamate perse di Harry. È la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, e non…ce la fa.

Chiama sua mamma.

La donna non fa in tempo nemmeno a salutare che Louis sta già piangendo.

“Oh mio Dio, Lou, tesoro, va tutto bene? Che cosa è successo?” Louis tira su con il naso, e si asciuga gli occhi.

“Io-i- Harry- non posso-“ fa fatica a respirare, e la mano libera accarezza i pantaloni suoi, no, di Harry.

Le racconta tutto. Sa già la storia a stralci, del frutteto, di come Louis si sentiva, ma non sa _tutto._

Quindi glielo dice. Le racconta delle fossette di Harry, del suo carattere, di come sa essere uno stronzo ma in modo positivo. Di come in un secondo ti può guardare e fare una battuta assurda, ed è così divertito che Louis ride senza pensare a che tipo di freddura ha detto.

Parla a ruota libera. Di come Harry è bravo con i bambini. Di come gli ha detto che un giorno ne voglia un numero compreso tra ‘cinque e trenta’. Come per la prima volta anche Louis ha desiderato dei bambini, se avrebbe avuto l’occasione di crescerli con Harry.

Le dice di come voleva confessare ad Harry che lo ama.

E quando arriva a dirle quante cose non sapeva di Harry, e quanto Harry non ha voluto condividere con lui, sta piangendo di nuovo. Non sono i singhiozzi spezzati di prima, ma solo lacrime. La manica della sua felpa è umida, i suoi occhi sono probabilmente iniettati di sangue, e quando termina il racconto con quello che Harry ha detto a Nick, è _esausto._

La mamma è silenziosa per un momento, tranne che per un paio di sospiri che Louis riconosce come il suo modo di esprimere il suo dolore per lui senza dirglielo.

“Tesoro, so che dovresti rimanere lì un altro mese, ma…forse dovresti tornare a casa prima?”

Casa. Quando pronuncia quelle parole, la sua mente immagina la casa di Harry. Con Zayn e Harry che cantano le canzoni degli Abba a tutto volume, insieme a Liam e Niall che gridano mentre giocano con la Playstation.

Sa che lei intende l’Inghilterra. Doncaster. Dove sono lei e suoi fratelli. Diavolo, dove ci sono anche i suoi amici.

Con un dolore acuto nel cuore, si rende conto che casa non è più un posto fisico, ma sono delle persone.

Una persona, per essere specifici.

Piange di nuovo, ma riesce a non farlo sentire. “No, p-penso che resterò. Ho detto a Jenna che festeggerò con loro il Ringraziamento e mi dispiace che io non abbia trascorso tanto tempo con loro da quando sono qui.”

Sua mamma sospira. “Va bene, se lo vuoi davvero. Ma prenditi cura di te, ok? Non voglio sentirti commiserarti o che smetti di mangiare, capito?”

Louis sente un piccolo sorriso comparirgli sulle labbra, anche se a metà è sempre un sorriso. “Okay mamma, ho capito.”

“Ti voglio bene Louis.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io mamma, saluta i ragazzi da parte mia, ok?”

Lei lo rassicura, e un minuto dopo, riattaccano.

Louis sospira, e si sdraia sul letto. Vuole solo tornare a dormire, ma sa che la zia è preoccupata. È salita già una volta, chiedendogli se stesse bene, e tutto ciò che era stato in grado di dire è che non si sentiva alla grande.

Con un grugnito, si sede, e cerca dei vestiti puliti da indossare. Avere addosso i vestiti di Harry non lo aiuta, e se li toglie lanciandoli con determinazione in un angolo della stanza.

Se gli ultimi due mesi per Harry sono stati solo un gioco, allora tutto ciò che Louis può fare è accettarlo. Con il cuore spezzato o no, tutto ciò che può fare è andare avanti.

Mentre si toglie la camicia che gli ha dato Harry, sente l’odore della colonia del ragazzo, mescolata al profumo di sapone e di casa sua. Sente un dolore al petto, e lancia via la camicia.

Dimenticarsi tutto sarà la cosa più difficile che Louis abbia mai fatto in vita sua.

______

_7 Novembre. 9:00 AM_

Louis è pieno di paure mentre guida in direzione del frutteto.

Quando Niall gli ha mandato un messaggio la sera prima, chiedendogli se sarebbe stato in grado di andare al lavoro il giorno seguente, Louis aveva ragionato per quindici minuti se rispondere o meno.

Aveva deciso alla fine che non importava che cosa avrebbe detto, doveva tornare lì ad un certo punto, e togliersi il pensiero facendolo subito era la migliore delle soluzioni. Gli era sembrata la giusta risposta la sera prima, e gli era dispiaciuto vedere con quanto sollievo Niall gli aveva risposto, contento che stesse bene.

Ora, entrando nel noto vialetto, vorrebbe solo tornare a casa della zia. Comunque, si presenta lì con due ore di ritardo, per la prima volta dopo più di un mese. Gli sembra _sbagliato._

Sta seduto in auto per circa cinque minuti, lottando contro se stesso, prima di scendere dall’auto e dirigersi verso il negozio, sperando e pregando che Harry non sia lì per qualche motivo.

Alla fine, ci sono solo Niall e Zayn, ed entrambi sono sollevati nel vederlo, e preoccupati per la sua salute.

_Tutto_ lo fa stare una merda, perché mentre si era crogiolato nella sua autocommiserazione, loro erano stati preoccupati, e li aveva _ignorati._

Trascorre la giornata insistendo sul fatto di stare bene - perché è così, fisicamente - e cerca di farsi perdonare. Per quanto può dire, funziona, perché non sembrano notare niente fuori dagli schemi.

Non lo notano, anche perché trascorre tutto il giorno ad evitare Harry.

La cosa è, difficile e allo stesso tempo semplicissima.

È facile _,_ perché è più facile trovare qualcosa con cui essere occupati ogni volta che Harry è in zona. È così facile che Louis si rende conto di quanto il suo tempo era intrecciato con quello di Harry. Comunque, riesce ad essere tranquillo ogni volta che il riccio è intorno a lui, o mentre parla con un cliente.

È _difficile,_ perché Harry è insistente.

Louis non sa perché Harry non riesca a lasciarlo semplicemente in pace. È riuscito a portarsi Louis a letto, ha avuto ciò che voleva, l’ha fatto sentire usato, quindi perché non può andare a fanculo?

Alla fine della giornata, Louis ha trascorso più tempo evitando e scansando Harry che lavorando, e praticamente esce di corsa dal negozio due ore prima del solito.

Non è che ci sia più bisogno di lui, aveva smesso di andarsene a fine turno quando aveva smesso di essere un semplice operaio, ed era diventato parte del gruppo.

Arriva fino alla macchina, ed è pronto ad andarsene, quando Harry lo becca.

“Hey! Lou, aspetta!”

Louis rabbrividisce, un misto di rabbia e dolore lo attraversano mentre si volta per fronteggiare Harry, mantenendo un’espressione vuota.

“Sì?”

Harry lo guarda confuso quando si ferma di fronte a lui. “Io, uh…non ho avuto modo di parlarti tutto il giorno e volevo solo sapere emh…volevo vedere se stessi bene? Sembravi davvero malato l’altro giorno.”

Louis alza le spalle.” Sì, sto bene. Devo aver avuto un virus intestinale o qualcosa di simile.”

Harry lo fissa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Oooh, beh, sono felice che tu stia meglio.”

Louis annuisce, e lo saluta con la mano. “Beh, devo andare. Ho detto alla zia che sarei tornato per aiutarla per cena.”

Cerca di ignorare lo sguardo di harry. “Oh. Okay. Ecco, ci vediamo domani?”

Con un cenno del capo, Louis apre la portiera. “Sì, a domani.”

E con quelle parole, entra nel veicolo e se ne va. Determinato a non guardarsi indietro.

______

Il resto della settimana prosegue momento simile, anche se Harry ha smesso di cercare Louis.

È un sollievo, e allo stesso tempo, fa male.

Tutto quello che è servito è stata una conversazione, e Harry ha smesso di provare.

Ma, comunque sia…è meglio così, si dice Louis.

_______

A metà settimana, Louis si rende conto che le cose non vanno meglio.

Il lavoro sta rallentando al frutteto. E non ci sono più mele da raccogliere a parte le ultime ritardatarie, e ce ne sono a malapena rimaste nella cella frigorifera, tutto ciò che stanno facendo è sistemare e impacchettare le ultime mele, e organizzarsi per l’inverno.

Quindi, Harry è parecchio in negozio.

Fa schifo, ma Louis sta _bene,_ ce la sta facendo.

Poi arriva giovedì, e Louis esce alle cinque, per levarsi di mezzo più in fretta possibile. Ovviamente, avrebbe potuto prendersi il suo tempo per spazzare o si sarebbe potuto sedere e guardare Zayn lavorare mentre gli parlava del più e del meno, oppure seguire in giro Niall come un cagnolino.

Non è lo stesso però. Vuole bene a Zayn, Niall e Liam, davvero, ma il fatto è che Harry è sempre dove sono gli altri, e sì, Louis lo ama ancora. Non può non farlo.

Se ne sta andando dalla porta sul retro del negozio, quando Liam lo intercetta.

“Quindi, Zayn non vuole che dica niente perché pensa che supererai qualsiasi cosa hai avuto lo scorso weekend, ma volevo solo chiederti se stessi bene.”

Louis lo fissa per un minuto, incerto sul da farsi, poi alza le spalle. “Sto bene, solo un po’ stanco, non so.”

È più che sorpreso quando Liam scuote la testa, e incrocia le braccia. “Nessun offesa amico, ma non penso tu sia solo stanco.”

“Beh, _lo sono,_ quindi?”

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “No, non lo sei. Eri ‘un po’ stanco’ ad Ottobre, e anche se eri un morto che camminava la maggior parte delle sere, eri mille volte più vitale di adesso. E so che ci conosciamo solo da tre mesi, ma questo?” E indica Louis. “Non è come ti comporti quando sei stanco. _So_ che qualcosa non va, e non me lo devi dire, ma non voglio che tu faccia finta di stare bene, Lou.”

Louis deglutisce, e fissa il pavimento. Questo è…tanto, con cui fare i conti.

Aveva pensato che tutti avrebbero fatto finta che le cose andassero bene (è quello che facevano i suoi amici a casa), e pensava che le cose restassero…stranamente normali fino alla chiusura.

Non si era aspettato la quantità di preoccupazione che aveva ricevuto, e all’improvviso il suo petto è contratto, e tutto è _troppo, dannatamente troppo da sopportare._

Prima di pensarci, mormora. “Non posso stare più qui.”

Alza lo sguardo e Liam lo fissa. “Tu..tu cosa?”

Louis cerca le chiavi della macchina. “M-me ne vado.” Quando Liam non risponde, Louis prende un grosso respiro. “Ascolta, voi ragazzi siete fantastici, siete come una famiglia ma…non sarei rimasto a lungo comunque, e ho a malapena trascorso del tempo con i miei _veri_ parenti. Torno a Londra tra un mese e ho bisogno di passare del tempo con loro invece di stare qui tutto il tempo.”

Quando finisce di parlare, sta ancora nervosamente giocherellando con le sue chiavi, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Liam non dice nulla per un attimo, poi annuisce.

“Okay.”

Louis lo osserva, con le sopracciglia arcuate. “Okay?”

Liam fa le spallucce. “Okay. Sei un uomo adulto che vuole trascorrere del tempo con la sua famiglia. Lo capisco.” Sospira, poi si avvicina, e appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Louis, la strizza prima di rilasciarlo. “Per la cronaca però, _so_ che non è questo il motivo per cui stai mollano.” Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, e l’altro gli sorride gentile. “Non so i motivi precisi, ma qualunque cosa sai, sappi che noi siamo qui, va bene?”

Louis deglutisce di nuovo. “Liam è- lo giuro non è niente di _brutto_. Non posso stare più qui.” Si morde un labbro, poi sorride a Liam con gratitudine. “Grazie però, significa molto.”

Liam sorride, e lo abbraccia.

L’amico ha sempre dato i migliori abbracci di sempre, e Louis per la prima volta si sente rilassato. Quando si staccano, sospira, e dà una pacca sul braccio di Liam. “Grazie Lì, sei il migliore.” Si scosta poi dice. “Ecco io emh. Vi aiuterò un’altra settimana. Dopo di che…” si interrompe e Liam annuisce. “Potresti farmi un favore?”

Liam fa di sì con la testa. “Sì, di cosa hai bisogno?”

Prende fiato, Louis si guarda le mani, poi fa un passo indietro. “Ho bisogno che tu non lo dica ad Harry. Almeno non subito.”

“Lou…”

“Ti prego, Liam? Io-ecco..non ce la faccio adesso. Dillo pure a Zayn, così che lo sappia, ma… _ti prego.”_

Non si aspetta Liam di essere d’accordo, -Cristo, se fosse nei panni di Liam non lo sarebbe di sicuro., ma per fortuna, il ragazzo lo è.

“Va bene. Io, non lo dirò ad Harry. Se è ciò che vuoi.”

Louis annuisce. “Grazie. C-ci vediamo domani, allora?”

Liam lo guarda, e annuisce di nuovo.

Ecco tutto.

Quando entra in macchina, ha la radio accesa, e _Say Something_ dei A Great Big World inizia.

Rimane in silenzio, e con un peso nel cuore, spegne la radio.

_______

Venerdì vola, e così il weekend.

Louis non va di nuovo alla giornata tra ragazzi, e quella giornata è…deprimente.

Se Liam aveva pensato che il weekend precedete era stato brutto (e lo era, Harry era stato incollato al suo cellulare, senza mai staccarsi nel caso in cui Louis lo chiamasse), questa domenica è terribile.

L’ultima settimana di lavoro con Louis passa in fretta, e alla fine l’ultimo giorno termina, l’unico a cui Liam è stato in grado di dirlo è Niall.

Niall, che si benedetto, ha solo annuito con aria sconfitta, e ha detto “Sì, immaginavo una cosa simile.”, poi aveva promesso di non dirlo ad Harry.

Quando arriva giovedì, Liam _non riesce_ più a mantenere il segreto.

Quando si sveglia quella mattina, Zayn è già in piedi a fare il caffè, con un sospiro, Liam si alza e si dirige in cucina.

Meglio togliersi il peso subito.

Zayn gli sorride quando lo vede. “Buongiorno amore, vuoi un French toast?”

Liam sorride in risposta, e afferra un paio di tazze. “Buongiorno amore, è perfetto. Ma eh, devo dirti prima una cosa.”

Zayn si volta, con uno sguardo serio. “Va tutto bene?”

Liam annuisce subito. “Sì! No, io sto bene. È…è Louis.” Il volto di Zayn si trasforma da serio a confuso, e Liam decide di strappare il cerotto in un solo colpo. “Se ne va.”

“Se ne va.”

Liam annuisce. “Sì.”

Zayn si volta totalmente, appoggiando la schiena al bancone della cucina con le braccia conserte. “Cosa-quando te l’ha detto?”

Con un sospiro, Liam si avvicina, e si appoggia al bancone come lui, abbracciandolo di lato. “Lo scorso giovedì.”

“Quando è il suo ultimo giorno?”

Un altro sospiro. “Domani.”

Zayn annuisce, e si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Non voleva che Harry lo sapesse, giusto?” Liam annuisce, e Zayn sospira. “Cazzo. _Cazzo_.”

“Sì, lo so.”

Zayn scuote la testa, con aria distrutta. “Che cazzo è successo Li? Io-questo distruggerà Harry in mille pezzi. È già arrabbiato, visto che Lou lo evita, come reagirà quando-“

Liam grugnisce, e stringe Zayn a sé. “È una merda.”

Zayn ride, suonando isterico. “Sì, cazzo, sarà proprio una merda.”

Liam si scosta appena, e alza la testa di Zayn. “Ti amo. E risolveremo tutto.” Zayn gli sorride, e lo bacia teneramente.

“Ti amo anche io, e mi fido di te.”

Con una risatina e un bacio sulla fronte, Liam scioglie l’abbraccio e torna a concentrarsi sul caffè. “Meglio sbrigarci, abbiamo due lunghe giornate davanti a noi.”

______

_18 Novembre. 8:00 PM._

In qualche modo, Louis riesce a spendere tutta l’ultima giornata senza vedere Harry. La cosa non lo sorprende, dal momento che Harry ha smesso di cercare di parlare con lui da solo, e Louis l’ha visto appena da mercoledì.

Fa più male di quanto dovrebbe, considerando che è ciò che vuole.

Gli altri tre hanno già reso le cose più complicate di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere. Niall ha a malapena lasciato il suo fianco per tutto il giorno, anche se continua a dire battute e comportarsi come se non ci fosse niente di stano. Fino al momento in cui non è ora per Louis di andare. Lo abbraccia stretto e gli fa promettere di rimanere in contatto mentre riesce a trattenere le lacrime, più o meno.

Liam l’ha già abbracciato ad ogni opportunità, sia casuale sia solo con un braccio intorno alle spalle, in modalità coccole per tutto il giorno.

Zayn è stato - sorprendentemente - silenzioso per tutto il giorno. Quando Louis lo va a salutare, si aspetta quasi che Zayn non gli parli nemmeno. Invece, si lancia su Louis e nasconde la testa sulla sua spalla. Louis è quasi caduto all’indietro per la forza, ma ha stretto Zayn in un saldo abbraccio. Quando si staccano, entrambi hanno gli occhi lucidi, ma nessuno dei due dice nient’altro che dei semplici saluti.

Ora, è di nuovo dalla zia, è riuscito anche ad aiutarla a fare i biscotti. Gli ricorda un po’ troppo le ultime domeniche trascorse con Zayn e Harry in cucina, ma _sta bene._

Sta tirando fuori un vassoio dal forno, quando il campanello suona e la zia va ad aprire. Pensando che non sia nessuno di importante, continua il suo lavoro, infornando una seconda teglia, poi la zia torna in cucina.

“È per te Lou, ci penso io qui.” La sua voce è attenta, e Louis è più che confuso. Chi diavolo gli vuole parlare a quest’ora?

La risposta è chiara non appena gira l’angolo per l’ingresso, e vede chi è in piedi sul portico.

Harry.

Harry è in piedi nel buio, con le mani in tasta e la mandibola testa mentre fissa i pascoli. È bellissimo, e il cuore di Louis duole. Apre la porta. Lo sguardo di Harry si focalizza su Louis, e non aspetta prima di parlare.

“Te ne vai”

Louis deglutisce, e chiude piano la porta alle sue spalle mentre incontra gli occhi di Harry. “Sì, ho ritenuto opportuno farlo.”

Harry si inumidisce le labbra, e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Posso…chiederti perché?”

“I-io l’ho detto a Liam, voglio trascorrere più tempo con la mia famiglia prima di andare a casa, invece di-“

“Stronzate.”

Louis trattiene il fiato, sconvolto dalla brusca risposta, poi si riprende. “Scusami?”

“Mi hai sentito bene. È una scusa del cazzo e lo sai.” Harry è arrabbiato adesso, e mentre una parte di Louis vorrebbe urlargli quando quell’espressione lo renda attraente, il resto di lui è _incazzato._

“ _Non_ è una strozzata! Voglio trascorrere del tempo con mia zia, e i miei cugini, perché nel caso in cui tu non l’abbia notato, ho trascorso tutto il mio tempo al tuo _stupido_ frutteto, al tuo servizio! Non lo voglio più fare Harry! Non sono adatto a questa stupida sciocca cittadina, agli stupidi vestiti e alle alzatacce! Non lo voglio, non appartengo a questo posto, _ho chiuso._ ”

Harry spalanca la bocca e lo fissa. Poi lentamente, deglutisce, e annuisce. “Okay.” È lo stesso identico modo in cui ha reagito Liam, ma in questo caso Harry non sembra affatto comprensivo come è stato l’altro.

Louis sospira. “Okay?”

Harry lo guarda ancora una volta, un’espressione addolorata gli attraversa il volto, prima di trasformarsi in un’espressione di ghiaccio e annuisce. “Sì, certo.” Non sembra così sicuro, ma fissa di nuovo Louis. “Va bene. Okay.” Poi continua. “Ti auguro il meglio.” E con quelle parole, si volta e inizia a scendere i gradini.

Louis lo guarda andarsene, ancora furioso, finché il pick-up di Harry esce dal vialetto. Poi, crolla sull’altalena del portico dietro di lui, e fissa l’auto finché riesce a vedere i fanali.

Non piange di nuovo, non se lo permette, anche se rimane lì seduto per chissà quanto, nel buio, tremante.

Alla fine, sua zia esce fuori e lo conduce all’interno, dandogli una tazza di te’. Non lo fa parlare, ma sa che alla fine succederà.

Va a dormire, sentendosi vuoto. Odia quanto vuoto sia il suo letto, come se avesse trascorso abbastanza tempo nello stesso letto di Harry per notarne la differenza. Odia se stesso per essersi innamorato di qualcuno che apparentemente non ha mai provato le stesse cose. Una brutta parte di sé odia anche sua zia per avergli chiesto di andarle a far visita in primo luogo.

E vuole odiare disperatamente anche Harry.

_________


	8. Capitolo 8

In qualche modo, il tempo passa anche senza Harry o gli altri ragazzi.

È più dura di quanto dovrebbe essere, visto che li conosce solo da tre mesi. Quando la settimana inizia, e con essa iniziano i preparativi per il Ringraziamento è ancora più difficile.

Un paio di giorni prima del Ringraziamento, Liam gli manda un messaggio e gli dice che è invitato ad andare da loro per cena. Louis lo ringrazia, ma gli dice che trascorrerà la giornata con la sua famiglia. Rifiutare è stata una delle cose più difficili che Louis abbia mai fatto.

Non sente più Ayn o Harry, e mentre da Harry se lo aspettava, la reazione di Zayn è una doccia fredda. Odia che sia zia, lo zio e perfino i cugini camminino sui gusci d’uova ogni volta che provano a parlare con lui.

Il 26 Novembre, riceve un messaggio di Niall chiedendogli di incontrarsi ad un bar in città.

Louis accetta, ed è grato di poter andare.

Quando parcheggia davanti al café, è appena sceso dall’auto quando Niall lo stringe forte in un abbraccio. E Louis deve trattenere lacrime di gioia, rimangono in piedi nel bel mezzo del parcheggio abbracciati e commossi per circa dieci minuti prima di avviarsi dentro il locale.

Niall, perché è una persona fantastica, non dice niente di Harry, parla di tutto e di niente. Quando si salutano un paio di ore dopo, Niall lo stringe di nuovo in un abbraccio stritolante, e gli dice che manca a tutti. Louis sente di nuovo le lacrime minacciare di scappare, mentre risponde che anche a lui mancano tutti, e che forse potrebbe passare qualche volta.

Non lo farà probabilmente, le possibilità che Harry sia con loro sono troppo alte.

Niall sembra vampiro, perché inizia ad invitare Louis in altri posti. Vanno a prendere un caffè un altro paio di volte, una volta con Liam. Escono a cena insieme, e in un’altra occasione Louis si unisce a Niall per fare shopping.

Prima di saperlo, Louis si sveglia il 3 Dicembre, e si rende conto che tra dodici giorni lascerà il Minnesota.

Quello stesso. Giorno, Niall lo invita ad andare ad acquistare dei regali. Louis lo prende in giro fino alla morte per il fatto che vada a fare i regali di Natale così in anticipo invece di aspettare l’ultimo minuto come fanno tutti, poi accetta l’invito.

Niall lo passa a prendere a casa della zia, e vanno nel centro commerciale in città.

Quando è passata poco più di un’ora, e Niall ancora non ha comprato niente, Louis borbotta e gli lancia una camicia. “Oh mio Dio, Niall! Sei peggio di mia madre. Hai almeno una vaga idea di cosa regalare?”

Niall borbotta in risposta, e piega la camicia prima di rimetterla sull’espositore. “Sta’ zitto, palloso che non sei altro, sto facendo del mio meglio.”

Louis ridacchia, e prende un vestito da un mucchio di fianco a lui. Ha una renna con il naso che suona ‘Jingle Bells’ quando lo premi. “Dovresti prendere questo per Zayn. Probabilmente ti ucciderebbe.”

Ridendo, Niall ne indica uno rosso decorato con delle campanelle. “Nah, meglio questo, il tintinnio lo farà impazzire.”

Scuotendo la testa, Louis rimette a posto l’abito, poi appoggia un braccio sulla spalla di Niall mentre continuano a camminare. “Beh, penso siamo meglio andare, che so…in un negozio per contadini. Comprare a tutti un paio di stivali brutti. O comprarmi un maglione. È dannatamente _freddo_ e non c’è ancora nemmeno la neve.”

“Sono funzionali Lou, non indossiamo quegli stivali perché sono belli. Che colore di piace?”

Louis gli accarezza la testa, poi prova a schivare il colpo proveniente da Niall. Fallisce, e fa una smorfia esagerata mentre se ne vano e continuano a scherzare lungo il corridoio centrale. “Continua a pensarlo Neil, ma penso che agli altri piacciano. E mi piace il verde, tanto per la cronaca.”

Niall lo trascina in un altro negozio. “Lo dici adesso, ma dovresti vederci quando ci eravamo trasferiti qui per la prima volta. Harry non se ne è comprato un paio prima di sei mesi, quel dannato testardo.”

Si rende conto un secondo troppo tardi di ciò che ha detto, Niall guarda Louis con cautela. Nessuno dei due dice niente per un minuto, prima che Louis tossisca a disagio.

“Uh. A proposito degli altri. Come sta…Harry? E Zayn?”

Niall alza le spalle, cercando di mantenere la voce rilassata. “Bene, credo. Io eh, machi a Zayn, ma è testato e non vuole parlare con te per primo.” SI ferma e osserva Louis, cercando di identificare la sua espressione. “Ascolta non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra te ed Harry per farti mollare-“ Louis apre la bocca per parlare, e Niall non lo lascia interrompere. “-oh chiudi la bocca, sappiamo tutti che qualcosa è successo. Nessuno crede che tu vuoi veramente star seduto a casa di Jenna e piagnucolare per il tuo ultimo mese qui.”

Ha uno sguardo come se stesse sfidando Louis a dire il contrario, e Louis è intelligente, quindi sospira. “Vedi Ni-“

“Non devi dirmelo se non vuoi Lou, non voglio obbligarti.” Allo sguardo sorpreso e grato del ragazzo, alza le spalle, e continua. “Penso che dovresti parlare con lui, o mandargli un messaggio? Ultimamente è…non è se stesso. Sono onesto. Siete entrambi diversi. Come una coppia di fantasmi.”

Poi cambia argomento, ma Louis non può fare altro che rimuginare su quelle parole.

Ci pensa e ripensa per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, e anche quando torna dalla zia. Ci sta ancora pensando quando si mette a letto, e sente un opprimente senso di mancanza che fa quasi male.

Se Harry è ferito, il solo pensiero fa stare Louis altrettanto male, perché Harry è _Harry._ L’unica volta in cui Louis l’ha visto provare con un’emozione diversa dalla gioia o allegria, è stato…beh, quando Louis se ne è andato. Inoltre, _se_ Harry non è stato se stesso da quando Louis ha mollato, allora _forse_ significa che sta male a causa di Louis.

È una cosa crudele sperarci, ma Louis lo fa lo stesso.

Realizza che non può tornare a Londra senza aver parlato con Harry. È stato uno straccio nelle ultime settimane, se deve essere onesto con se stesso.

Ha iniziato ad indossare i vestiti che Harry gli aveva prestato Quel Giorno a casa. Non riesce nemmeno a lavarli, perché non vuole togliere il profumo del ragazzo. Gli manca Harry, non vuole stare senza di lui. L’idea di tornare a Londra (non riesce nemmeno più a definirla come _casa)_ senza avere Harry nella sua vita è la cosa più brutta al mondo, anche se non riesce ancora a capacitarsi come il suo Harry sia lo stesso Harry che ha parlato con Nick.

Non lo spaventa tanto quanto dovrebbe, rendendosi conto che abbandonerebbe tutto per Harry, non importa cosa succederebbe.

Decide che deve parlare con Harry.

_______

_4 Dicembre_

Il giorno dopo è anche più freddo della giornata precedente, e sulla via per casa di Harry, Louis accede la radio. Spera che nevicherà prima di doversene andare, ma al momento il meteo non sembra averne l’intenzione.

Il meteorologo sta dicendo che forse nevicherà domani, ma lo sta anche dicendo da due settimane, quindi Louis inizia a credere che gli esperti del Minnesota non ne sanno molto di meteo. Quando il frutteto è nelle vicinanze, spegne la radio. Il nervosismo alla bocca dello stomaco, che ha cercato di ignorare tutta la mattina, non può più essere ignorato, e un’enorme parte di lui vuole fare marcia indietro.

Non è sicuro di come andranno le cose. Harry probabilmente gli urlerà per prima cosa, e Louis lo lascerà fare. Dopo il modo in cui ha parlato ad Harry l’ultima volta - rabbrividisce al pensiero - si merita di ricevere un po’ di insulti.

Ha un piccolo discorso in mente, uno che è pieno di ‘ _come hai osato’_ e ‘ _ti amo deficiente’,_ ma quando arriva, è completamente bloccato.

Ovviamente, dal momento che l’attività è chiusa da fine Novembre, il negozio è buio e chiuso. Anche la casa di Harry è buia. Non c’è niente di aperto, e Louis sa che è una cosa che Harry fa solo quando sta via più di un giorno.

Poi si ricorda il giorno.

Il quattro Dicembre, il che significa che Harry è a New York con la sua famiglia per celebrare il compleanno di sua sorella e un Natale anticipato.

Grugnisce per la frustrazione, e si siede di peso sui gradini.

“Cazzo.”

Louis si avvolge le bracci intorno alle ginocchia, e fissa gli alberi di mele. Rimane lì alcuni minuti, prima di prendere il cellulare e selezionare il nome di Zayn.

Con un sospiro, inghiotte il suo orgoglio e scrive ‘hey posso venire da te? Mi manchi :(‘

È sollevato quando Zayn gli risponde quasi subito con un ‘certo, mi manchi anche tu’.

Rimane lì seduto qualche altro minuto, poi sospira e si alza. Meglio togliersi il pensiero.

_________

Quando bussa alla porta di Zayn e Liam - è strano dover bussare - si aspetta che Zayn abbia un’aria furiosa, o di non essere lui ad aprire ma Liam. Invece, Zayn apre la porta, e invece di essere incazzato, sembra solo riservato.

Forse è peggio.

“Hey, entra pure, ok? Si gela fuori.”

Louis annuisce e lo segue. Si toglie la giacca e si dirige in cucina, e la appende dietro una sedia prima di…rimanere lì impalato. Normalmente, si sederebbe su uno degli sgabelli mentre Zayn fa le faccende, ma ora si sente a disagio e fuori posto. Zayn si occupa di preparare il te’, e quando si volta per prendere qualcosa, vede Louis, e sospira.

“Lou, siediti, non ti prenderò a morsi, amico.” Louis ridacchia nervoso e si siede. È un po’ teso, ma nessuno dei due parla finché Zayn non prepara le tazze per entrambi, e le appoggia sul bancone. Il cuore di Louis si stringe quando viene colpito da quanto Zayn gli sia mancato. Deglutisce, e fissa il ripiano.

“Mi dispiace.”

Le sopracciglia di Zayn si arcuano. Louis non lo deve nemmeno guardare per saperlo. “Per cosa?”

Louis rabbrividisce, e gira il cucchiaino prima di continuare. “Per essere stato un amico di merda?”

Zayn emette un altro sospiro. “Lou, ti ho ignorato tanto quanto tu hai ignorato me. Siamo stati due idioti, e mi scuso anche io. Non è per questo che sono arrabbiato.”

Ecco, Louis se lo immaginava.

Trattiene il respiro, e giocherella con il bordo del ripiano in legno, mentre si fissa le mani. “Allora, per cosa sei arrabbiato?” Fa l’ottuso, lo sa bene, ma lo chiede lo stesso.

Con uno sbuffo, Zayn prende un sorso di te’ prima di rispondere. “Sono arrabbiato perché _chiaramente_ qualcosa è successo, e per qualche ragione sei scappato invece di parlarmi. Te ne sei semplicemente andato, quando ho pensato-davvero - che la nostra amicizia significasse qualcosa. E non hai mollato solo me.”

Louis può sentire tutta l’ansia andarsene, rimpiazzata dal senso di colpa. “Zayn io-“ Si ferma, e quando non continua, Zayn prende di nuovo parola.

“Ascolta, mi sei mancato. Anche a Niall e Liam manchi, anche se non pensare che io non sappia che hai continuato a parlare con loro, ma…”

“Harry.”

Zayn annuisce. “Sì, l’hai abbandonato.” La sua mandibola si tende, è _furioso,_ e Louis è spaventato.

Louis si cruccia, e scuote la testa, sentendo la rabbia prendere il sopravvento. “Non ho-“

“Beh, come cazzo dovevo saperlo?” Zayn non alza la voce, non si muove, ma solo con quel tono, Louis sente tutta la rabbia abbandonarlo. Zayn aspetta un minuto, poi continua. “Te ne sei andato Lou. Io- un minuto prima Harry era più felice di come io l’abbia mai visto, e il minuto dopo eri sparito senza una parola, e hai lasciato me a raccogliere i cocci.”

Ogni tentativo di replica ha abbandonato Louis, e guarda finalmente Zayn meglio occhi. “Non ho mai-“ La sua voce si spezza, si schiarisce la voce prima di continuare. “Non volevo ferire nessuno Z, specialmente non Harry, giuro, è solo che…dovevo-.” Si ferma ancora, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime per quella che sembra la milionesima volta in solo un paio di settimane; Zayn è preoccupato, e forse è peggio di vederlo arrabbiato.

“ _Cosa c’è_ Lou? Cosa è successo? Puoi parlare con me, tesoro.”

Louis ingoia il groppo in gola, e annuisce. “Sai che umh…io ed Harry siamo rimasti all’hotel, quella notte, giusto?” Zayn annuisce, e Louis prende fiato. “È stato- bellissimo. Non mi sono mai, _mai,_ sentito così e Harry era-era perf-“ tira su con il naso, e sente la prima lacrima scorrergli lungo la guancia. “L-la mattina seguente eravamo ancora a letto, e Nick è passato da noi.” Vede gli occhi di Zayn spalancarsi.

“Lou.”

Louis fa una risata al sapore di lacrime e annuisce. “S-sì. Lui ha detto un po’ di cose, non pensava fossi lì all’inizio, credo, e poi Harry gli ha detto che ero lì, e Nick ha aggiunto _altro_ , in merito a fare una cosa a tre e- Harry ha solo….” Si sfrega gli occhi. “Harry non ha detto niente, l’ha trascinato fuori dalla stanza.” Gli trema il labbro, e la frase seguente esce come un rantolo patetico, si _odia._ “Non m-mi sono mai sentito così _usato_ in tutta la mia vita Zayn.”

Zayn si alza e va da lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio non appena finisce di parlare, e Louis si abbandona. Zayn gli accarezza la schiena, e lo stringe. Per la prima piangere è veramente un sollievo.

Dopo alcuni minuti in cui Louis singhiozza sulla maglietta di Zayn, finalmente si calma abbastanza per staccarsi. Sta ancora tirando su con il naso, e asciugandosi gli occhi quando Zayn inizia a parlare.

“Mi dispiace che hai avuto a che fare con tutto ciò da solo. Conoscendo Nick posso immaginare che cosa tu debba aver sentito e…mi dispiace Lou.”

Louis scuote la testa, e stringe il braccio di Zayn. “Non è stata colpa tua, inoltre quello che ha detto non mi ha infastidito mano quanto il fatto che Harry…” Sospira, non riesce nemmeno a dirlo di nuovo, e Zayn fa di no con la testa.

Si allontana appena, così può guardare Louis in faccia. “No, no no, Louis tu significhi tantissimo per Harry, te lo _prometto_ Harry non era d’accordo con niente di tutto ciò.”

“Nick gli ha chiesto se Harry mi volesse _condividere_.” Zayn rabbrividisce, e Louis ride secco. “Harry ha semplicemente riso. Come cazzo faccio a passarci sopra?”

Zayn si sfrega la faccia con le mani. “Cazzo. Nick è uno stronzo.” Louis ride, e beve un sorso di te’.

“È quello che ho detto quando Harry mi aveva chiesto se sapessi chi fosse.”

Zayn ride piano. “Beh, lo è. È, però, anche un buon amico di Harry. Conosce Harry quando le cose erano…diverse. Harry non è chi era solito essere.” Louis lo guarda confuso, e Zayn continua.

“Io ed Harry ci siamo trasferiti a Londra quando avevamo sedici anni. Era un genio, è entrato all’università con tutti i crismi, e quando si è laureato a diciotto anni aveva una marea di lavori che lo aspettavano già. Aveva incontrato un po’ di gente il primo anno, e andava sempre ad un sacco di feste. Voglio dire, c’eravamo tutti, è lì che abbiamo conosciuto Liam e Niall, eravamo tutti giovani, e il lavoro pagava bene, era tutto dovuto. Ma, Harry era così giovane, un genio e adorabile.” Sorride. “Pensi che sia bello adesso? Avresti dovuto vederlo a diciassette anni, era un cherubino, con le fossette, i capelli e tutto il resto.” Louis ridacchia, l’immagine è _stupenda._

Zayn beve ancora un po’ prima di continuare. “Il primo anno non era così male, ma…tutti volevano un pezzo di lui, e credo fosse rimasto invischiato. È un animale sociale, fa sentire tutti come se fossero i suoi migliori amici, quindi dalle feste si è passato alla droga, al bere, al sesso, insomma tutto quanto.” Si morde le labbra, sembrando come se stesse ponderando se dire quello che stava pensando. “Le cose sono…degenerate per un po’. Non voglio entrare nel dettaglio, non è compito mio, ma…” Sospira.

“Quello che voglio dire è che Nick non conosce più Harry. Conosce il ragazzo che usciva tutte le notti e si ubriacava così tanto da non camminare, e conosceva il ragazzo che indossava sempre vestiti firmati, e quello che aveva una nuova conquista con sé ogni notte perché pensava che era ciò che _doveva_ fare, ma non sa altro.” Zayn appoggia il proprio ginocchio su quello di Louis, e il suo volto si ammorbidisce.

“Tu _conosci_ Harry, e tiri fuori il meglio di lui. L’hai visto raccontare le sue battute orrende, conosci la sua mela preferita e che piange come un bambino guardando Oceania.” Louis ride, e si asciuga le lacrime che continuano a cadere.

“Sa a memoria quel dannato film e comunque ogni volta piange.”

Anche Zayn ride, e annuisce. “Esattamente, Quello _è_ Harry, Lou. Quello che piange durante i film Disney, che cade dal trattore dal troppo ridere. Non il dongiovanni ubriacone che tutte quelle persone dell’altra notte pensano che sia. Non voglio scusarlo, ma non ti dirò di chiudere il tuo cuore. È il mio migliore amico, e non potrei essere qui senza di lui. Gli parlerai?”

Louis singhiozza e annuisce. “Okay. Ci parlerò.” Alza le spalle e sorride e a Zayn. “Mi manca, e tutta questa storia sta diventando patetica.” Zayn ride, e indica i pantaloni che Louis sta indossando, che appartengono ad Harry.

“Sì, sono d’accordo.”

Louis ridacchia poi entrambi rimangono in silenzio. Finiscono il te’ senza dire altro, e Cristo, a Louis era mancato Zayn.

“Mi sei mancato Z.” Zayn ghigna.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Lou, sono felice che tu sia tornato.” Louis annuisce, poi lo guada serio.

“Zayn, amico, dovremmo fuggire insieme.”

Zayn alza le sopracciglia, fingendo di pensarci su, poi annuisce. “Va bene. Fanculo Liam e Gooseberry, fuggiamo a Las Vegas. Avremo dei bambini adorabili.” Riesco ad rimanere seri per qualche secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Quando finalmente si calmano, Zayn beve l’ultimo sorso di te’, poi si alza. “Dai Lou, andiamo a guardarci qualcosa e a coccolarci un po’. Mi mancano i tuoi abbracci.” Louis adora l’idea e la esprime con dei versetti ridicoli, e lo segue in salotto, ridacchiando mentre Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo.

Mettono Rambo, e a metà del film, Liam entra in casa chiamando Zayn. Quando arriva in salotto e vede lì Louis, i suoi occhi si spalancano, poi fissa Zayn per alcuni secondi, quasi come se stessero avendo una qualche conversazione silenziosa, prima di sorridere e gettarsi tra i due.

Dopo alcuni minuti in cui sono tutti schiacciati uno all’altro, ridendo e sistemandosi, Louis finisce in mezzo ai due amici, più felice di quanto fosse stato nelle due settimane precedenti.

Quando nel film iniziano ad esserci un caos di esplosioni, Zayn punzecchia Louis con un dito per richiamare la sua attenzione, poi sussurra, “Per la cronaca, Lou, sarai sempre parte della famiglia. Anche se le cose non funzioneranno tra te e H. Sei parte di noi, e avrai sempre un posto qui.”

Louis si sente sull’orlo del piano, di nuovo, quindi non dice niente; si accoccola su Zayn e lo abbraccia più stretto possibile.

Spera che sia abbastanza come ringraziamento.

________

Louis viene a sapere da Zayn che Harry se ne è andato a New York più tardi del solito, quindi aveva in mente di rimanere là fino al diciotto.

Tre giorni dopo la partenza di Louis.

Quando se ne rendono conto, rimangono tutti in silenzio, prima di accordarsi nell’ignorare la cosa.

Trascorrono la settimana seguente insieme. Louis fa altro shopping con i ragazzi, e compra i regali per ciascuno di loro, insieme ad alcune cose per i suoi fratelli e genitori.

Il sei dicembre Louis manda un messaggio ad Harry, chiedendogli di parlare.

Harry non risponde.

Zayn porta Louis a fare una scampagnata l’otto per vedere la più grande palla di filo mai creata da un solo uomo. Il tragitto in auto è la parte migliore perché mangiano schifezze e cantano l’assurda canzone che hanno scritto su questa palla. Senza offesa.

Il nove viene trascorso da Louis a casa degli zii.

Il dieci Louis prova di nuovo a mandare un messaggio ad Harry, poi si obbliga a non fissare il cellulare per le successive quattro ore.

Quando alla fine lo fa, vede che Harry ha attivato le spunte blu, e Louis riesce finalmente a vedere che Harry ha letto il suo messaggio. Nessuna risposta ancora.

Louis non piange di nuovo, si rifiuta di farlo, ma la nuova consapevolezza quasi lo fa crollare.

_______

_14 Dicembre. 3:00 PM_

Louis trema mentre indossa una felpa, una pesante giacca invernale, cappello, guanti e finalmente, stivali caldi.

Il Minnesota è _dannatamente_ freddo al momento, e ancora niente neve. Louis è un po’ triste, perché sarebbe partito esattamente il giorno seguente, e ancora non aveva visto la neve.

Si sente tradito, davvero.

Corre fuori per salire sull’auto calda - perché il suo adorabile zio l’ha accesa per lui - e maledice Niall per avergli fatto lasciare casa. Tutto per cenare insieme prima che Louis se ne vada.

Non è davvero arrabbiato. Non lo sarebbe mai con Niall.

Il meteorologo continua a parlare di neve (ancora!) e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo prima di cambiare stazione. L’altro canale sta riproducendo _Leather and Lace,_ e Louis spegne la radio di botto.

Quando arriva sulla stradina ormai familiare dove ci sono tutte le case dei ragazzi, passa davanti al frutteto, e vede un luce nel negozio. È confuso, e gira per andare a controllare.

Probabilmente è Liam che controlla tutto, e se Louis è abbastanza fortunato potrebbe anche fargli prendere un colpo visto che l’allarme che suona di solito ad ogni nuovo arrivo è stato disattivato quando Harry è partito.

Quando arriva davanti all’edificio, non vede né la macchina di Liam né di Zayn, e forse pensa che abbiano parcheggiato nel garage. Si dirige al negozio, e non vedendo nessuno, controlla nell’ufficio e nella sala dell’impacchettatrice. Ma niente, quindi sbuffa e va verso il garage. Stranamente, lì ci sono solo il pick-up di Harry e i due trattori, come nelle scorse settimane.

Louis sbuffa di nuovo. Uno dei ragazzi deve essersi dimenticato la luce accesa e poi di chiudere a chiave.

Scuotendo la testa, fa marcia indietro e si dirige verso il davanti dell’edificio. Dal momento che è lì, è meglio che chiuda tutto, perché è ovviamente il migliore. Quindi spegne le luci, e si volta per tornare alla macchina a prendere lerciavi, quando lo vede.

O meglio, vede una persona.

Il cuore di Louis si blocca in gola, con la bocca spalancata, perché Harry si sta dirigendo verso di lui.

E più si avvicina, più Louis si bea della visione.

Indossa dei bei vestiti, deve essere appena tornato. Ha un paio di _Chelsea Boots_ mrroni, un paio di jeans attillati un po’ strappati, e una morbida felpa viola. Indossa anche un cappello e spuntano appena alcuni ciuffetti ricci. Con l’esattezza dei _corti_ ciuffetti.

“Louis?”

Louis è in shock, e arrossisce. “H-Harry…sei tornato?”

Doveva essere un’affermazione, ma gli esce come una domanda, e Louis si sente stupido. Harry alza le spalle e si ferma un metro lontano di fronte a Louis; Dio, sembra così stanco. Il cuore di Louis si stringe.

“Sì, mia sorella mia ha rispedito a casa prima perc-beh. Mi ha mandato via prima.”

Louis annuisce. “Hai tagliato i capelli?”

Harry arrossisce e si porta una mano alla testa per sistemare il cappello. “Sì, avevo bisogno di un cambiamento.”

Rimangono in silenzio, poi Louis inizia, “Harry, i-“

Nello stesso momento, Harry dice, “Cosa ti-“

Si ferma, e ridacchiano a disagio. Quando smettono, Harry indica a Louis di continuare. “Uh, prima tu.”

Louis fa un profondo respiro. “Harry, vorrei scusarmi.”

Harry lo guarda indifferente. “Non c’è niente di cui tu debba scusarti.”

Scuotendo la testa furiosamente, Louis si avvicina impercettibilmente. “ _Sì_ c’è. Sono stato uno stronzo Harry. Non me ne sarei dovuto andare in quel modo ma io-“

“ _Perché_ te ne sei andato?” Il modo in cui Harry lo chiede, calmo, quasi sussurrando, è distruttivo; è così vulnerabile che Louis quasi scoppia in lacrime. Deglutisce, e fissa il pavimento, prima di sforzarsi a guardare di nuovo il ragazzo. Deve guardarlo in faccia.

“Ecco-“ sospira. “La mattina dopo…um, l’hotel?” Harry non reagisce, fa a malapena una smorfia e Louis è sorpreso che Harry stia così calmo. Si schiarisce la voce, e continua. “Allora, ero sveglio, quella mattina. Ti ho sentito parlare con Nick.”

Harry sembra confuso per un istante, poi la sua bocca si spalanca e un’espressione _devastata_ prende il posto dell’apatia.

Cazzo. Non è ciò che Louis voleva.

“Louis, non volevo…mi disp-“

“No Harry, fammi finire. Per favore?” Harry è esitante, ancora sconvolto, ma annuisce.

“Ti ho sentito parlare con lui, e quello che ha detto, ed ero _ferito._ Perché ha detto quello cose, certo, ma…tu non hai detto niente? Hai solo riso. Ed ero…” deglutisce poi continua, perché lo sguardo di Harry è terribile e vuole farla finita il prima possibile. “Mi sono sentito così _usato,_ Harry. Hp pensato che tu pensassi quelle cose di me, che ero solo un pezzo di carne con cui giocare, con cui divertirsi per qualche mese, e poi me ne sarei andato e non avresti dovuto più avere niente a che fare con me.”

Sembra che per Harry l’intero mondo sia stato distrutto, e Louis conosce quella sensazione.

“Ecco perché ho mollato il lavoro. Perché me ne sono andato, e perché ti ho detto tutte quelle cose terribili, e mi dispiace davvero, non hai idea quanto. Ho parlato con Zayn e mi ha detto alcune cose e-“

“Ma te ne stai andando comunque.”

Louis si ferma, e fissa Harry. “Cosa?”

Harry si morde il labbro, poi alza le spalle rassegnato. “Ma te ne vai lo stesso, vero?”

Louis annuisce, esitante. “Beh. Sì, i-io ho un volo da prendere domani e io-“

“Allora perché disturbarti?” Louis capisce. Oh.

“Perché mi sono disturbato di fare cosa, Harry?” Lo sa. _Sa_ cosa Harry gli sta chiedendo.

Harry sbuffa, frustrato. “Perché disturbarti quando pensavi che per me fosse solo una cosa passeggera? Perché quel pensiero ti ha fatto scappare dopo la nostra notte insieme? Perché sei qui adesso?”

Louis lo fissa e Harry sembra veramente _disperato._

_“_ Dimmi perché cazzo lo stai facendo Lou, o me ne vado a casa, e giuro su Dio non parlerai con me mai più.”

Ed eccolo lì, il tono a metà tra supplica e accusa nella voce di Harry, unito al _bisogno_ che Louis ha di stringerlo. Louis borbotta per la rabbia, e urla, “Perché _sono innamorato di te, imbecille!”_

Silenzio. Si fissano. Gli occhi di Harry spalancati, Louis ansimante, i secondi passano infiniti.

Louis apre la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, quando qualcosa di freddo gli cade sulla guancia. Alza gli occhi, e per la prima volta nota qualcosa di diverso da Harry.

Sta nevicando. Finalmente.

Quando fissa di nuovo il ragazzo, ci sono lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Harry. Louis fa un profondo respiro, e quando parla di nuovo è calmo e stabile.

“Ti amo _così tanto_ Harry. In qualche modo, da qualche parte tra le tue battute, e tra il farmi sentire parte della famiglia, mi sono innamorato di te.”

Harry ride piangendo, un sorriso esitante sulle labbra. “Quindi-quindi quando hai detto che non volevi restare…”

Louis si ammorbidisce mentre si avvicina ad Harry. “Avevi ragione, erano _cazzate_ colossali.” Harry annuisce, ancora sconvolto, e Louis gli prende la mano sinistra e la porta al suo petto, stretta tra i loro corpi. “Voglio l’Harry del frutteto. Voglio svegliarmi presto, indossare vestiti sporchi, sudare per la fatica, e lavorare così tanto che sembra non debba mai finire.” Harry tira su con il naso, ma ha un’aria divertita, e Louis continua.

“Voglio guidare il trattore per te, e voglio raccogliere le mele anche se devo usare quella stupida scala. E voglio stringerti nei giorni in cui tutto va male, e voglio ridere con te nelle giornate perfette. Voglio venire ad ogni incontro di lavoro che hai, e voglio avere tutti gli appuntamenti che riusciamo ad incastrare nei giorni interminabili.”

Singhiozza, e realizza che anche lui sta piangendo. Le mani di Harry strette tra le sue, e Louis ride senza fiato. “Voglio le domeniche trascorse con te e i ragazzi, voglio andare a quelle stupide partite di football. Voglio qualcosa tra cinque e trenta figli e-“

Harry ride, ma esce un singhiozzo. “Lou-“

Louis ridacchia trattenendo i propri. “-e voglio _te,_ Harry. Voglio tutto ciò per te. Con te. Perché ti amo, Harry Styles. Per favore, _ti prego_ , dimmi che posso averti.”

Entrambi piangono, in piedi nella fredda notte mentre la neve cade intorno a loro, ed è perfetto.

Harry annuisce, le lacrime che corrono libere lungo le guance mentre porta una mano al volto di Louis. “Dio, puoi avermi Louis. Per tutto il tempo che vuoi, _ovunque_ tu voglia. S-se vuoi tornare a casa, se decidessi che non vuoi-“ indica intorno a sé, “-questo, sarò con te. Mollerei tutto. Se me lo chiedessi. Ti amo così tanto, non posso credere che tu abbia pensato che fosse diverso, e mi dispiace per tutto. Non succederà _mai_ più, mentre sono ancora in vita.”

Tutto ciò che Louis riesce a fare è ridere, e così Harry, poi si sposta una mano sulla vita di Louis, e le bracci di Louis salgono intorno alle sue spalle, e si baciano.

È il miglior bacio di sempre. In piedi nella neve, in un frutteto, con l’amore della sua vita, e sa che non c’è nessun altro posto al mondo in cui vorrebbe essere.

Alla fine, si staccano ridacchiando, e Harry mordicchia il labbro di Louis. “Casa?”

Louis ghigna, e scuote la testa. Harry lo guarda confuso, e Louis lo bacia sulla guancia, e sussurra, “ _La nostra casa.”_

_______

Quando attraversano la porta di casa di Harry e il corridoio, staccandosi a malapena dal bacio, Louis non è in grado di dire cosa ha ancora addosso e cosa no. Sa con certezza che deve togliersi la giacca e che anche la felpa di Harry deve sparire.

Per fortuna, Harry sembra essere disperato quanto lui, e praticamente strappa la giacca di Louis, prima di fare lo stesso con i suoi vestiti, mentre si dirigono verso le scale che conducono alla stanza di Harry.

Louis geme, e tira la t-shirt di Harry facendo ridacchiare l’altro. Louis si stacca da dove stava baciando Harry sulla clavicola e mette il broncio. Harry ghigna soddisfatto.

“Ti ho appena fatto entrare a casa mia e sei già disperato, baby?”

Louis sbuffa, e mordicchia la mandibola di Harry, poi batte seducente le palpebre mentre si succhia il labbro inferiore. “Non poso farci niente, ho bisogno di te.”

Harry grugnisce e dà una pacca sul culo di Louis. “Cazzo, principessa, va’ di sopra, prima che ti scopi sul pavimento.”

Con un sorrisetto contento, Louis esegue gli ordini, togliendosi la maglia mentre entra in camera di Harry. Quest’ultimo lo segue da vicino, e quando Louis si slaccia i pantaloni e li fa scivolare lentamente lungo le cosce, viene premiato dal grugnito animalesco dietro di lui. Poi, Harry lo prende e lo fa sdraiare, tirandogli via il resto dei jeans.

Harry è a petto nudo, in piedi davanti a lui con solo i pantaloni. Quando Louis lo osserva, Harry sorride ancora, e si inclina in avanti per baciare i fianchi di Louis.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto, principessa, vuoi davvero provocarmi così tanto?” Louis geme disperato, e porta una mano ai capelli -corti, cazzo si deve abituare, e li tira. Harry geme a sua volta e lascia un marchio sull’osso del bacino, poi continua verso il basso baciando le cosce. Si avvicina al suo membro, sempre di _più_ , poi di botto si alza.

Louis si lamenta e mette il broncio. “Adesso chi cazzo è che provoca?”

Harry ride, e si toglie i jeans prima di gattonare sul etto e sistemarsi sopra Louis. “Lo adori principessa, non mentire.” Bacia dolcemente Louis dietro l’orecchio e Louis rotea gli occhi cercando di spingere i fianchi contro il ragazzo. Quando Harry appoggia una mano sull’anca, lo blocca facilmente. Harry sorride, poi sussurra. “Pregami, angelo.”

Louis trattiene il fiato. “ _Ti prego,_ Harry i-“

Harry lo guarda con disapprovazione, e scuote la testa. “No no baby, come si dice?”

Louis è confuso, e prova a spingersi verso Harry. “H-ho detto _per favore_ Harr-“

Harry gli dà un leggero colpetto sulla coscia. “No, come mi chiami tesoro? Chi sono, baby?”

Louis lo fissa, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata, perché _non è assolutamente possibile._

C’è un sorriso sornione sul volto di Harry, mentre bacia con fare rassicurante le labbra di Louis. “Va tutto bene Lou, posso darti quello di cui hai bisogno? Per favore, tesoro?”

Louis deglutisce, con le guance in fiamme mentre chiude gli occhi. I baci di Harry si sono spostati sul collo, e Louis spinge la testa all’indietro. Rimane in silenzio per alcuni secondi, prima che Harry inizi a _succhiare_ un marchio, Louis geme.

_“Daddy ti prego.”_

Harry mugugna, e tuto ciò che Louis conosce dopo quel momento sono le mani di Harry, le sue labbra che lo toccano, lo sfiorano, lo fanno impazzire facendolo sentire desiderato e amato.

Viene con il sapore di Harry sulle labbra, la sensazione di avere Harry dentro di sé, nel suo letto, e la consapevolezza di essere a casa per prima volta in vita sua

_______

Più tardi, quando entrambi sono soddisfatti, puliti e comodi sotto le coperte, Harry studia i tatuaggi di Louis.

Indossano entrambi dei pantaloni della tuta - perché la casa di Harry era un gelo dal momento in cui nessuno aveva riacceso il riscaldamento - e Harry è seduto tra le gambe di Louis. Gli accarezza gentilmente la caglia, prima di lasciarci un bacio. “Adoro questo tatuaggi, il triangolo.”

Louis sorride tenero. “Anche io, me lo sono fatto un mese dopo il coming out. Probabilmente è il mio preferito, non che io ne abbia tantissimi se paragonato a te.”

Harry sorride fiero mostrando il suo bicipite. Le parole ‘Love Wins’ tatuate lì, con un corsivo marcato e i colori dell’arcobaleno. “Questo è il mio preferito, è il mio unico tatuaggio colorato.”

Louis si allunga per toccarlo, e ci passa sopra il pollice. “È bellissimo, e sono quasi sorpreso che tu abbia ‘rovinato’ lo schema bianco e nero, se devo essere onesto.”

Harry ride di gusto. “Gemma mi ha detto la stessa cosa in realtà. È l’unico che ho voluto a colori.” Poi fa una pausa, e alza le spalle. “Anche se ultimamente il colore blu non sembra così male.” Gli occhi di Louis scattano in sù e fissano Harry mordicchiarsi un labbro.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo è così vulnerabile, che fa desiderare Louis di abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più. La sua espressione si ammorbidisce, e immerge le mani nei ricci corti di Harry, mentre con l’altra stringe la mano del ragazzo.

“Il blu è un bel colore, anche se probabilmente mi farò qualcosa di verde.”

Tutta la tensione lascia il corpo di Harry, il quale sorride e appoggia la testa sulla pancia di Louis. “Ottima idea, Lou.”

Louis sorride e pettina i capelli di Harry con le dita, mentre lo fa Harry inizia a canticchiare. Louis ad un certo punto si addormenta, come se fosse la cosa più naturale che abbia mai fatto.

_______

_15 Dicembre. 6:00 AM_

Louis si sveglia lentamente, percependo le gambe di qualcuno intrecciate con le sue, e un braccio avvolto intorno ai fianchi.

Si ricorda di essersi addormentato che era lui ad abbracciare Harry, ma in qualche modo, si erano rovesciati e ora lui usava il petto di Harry come cuscino, e il braccio dell’altro lo stringeva. È bello, e Louis sospira contento. Si muove appena sopra di lui, e Louis sposta la testa, e semi addormentato guarda Harry che lo fissa. Ha un piccolo ma felice sorriso sul volto, e alza una mano per scostare la frangia dagli occhi di Louis.

“Buongiorno amore, hai dormito bene?”

Louis grugnisce, si stiracchia e sbadiglia. Poi si ri-accoccola su Harry e annuisce. “Mm, mh, la miglior dormita che mi sono fatto da un po’.”

Harry mormora ed è d’accordo anche lui. “Anche io. Il miglior sonno da…” non dice altro, e Louis si sente stringere il petto. Lascia un tenero bacio sullo stomaco di Harry, proprio di fianco al tatuaggio della falena.

“Non dormirai mai più da solo amore, non finché posso evitarlo.” Harry ghigna e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, quando c’è un urlo dal piano inferiore.

“Harold!”

È Niall, e Harry sospira con affetto, prima di rispondere. “Oi, Oi!”

Louis ridacchia perché sa che è stato _lui_ il primo ad iniziare quel tipo di risposta, e il suo cuore è così pieno. Un momento dopo, ci sono dei passi su per le scale, lungo il corridoio e poi Niall apre di colpo la porta.

“-quando non ti sei presentato la sera scorsa, Liam non voleva credermi, cazzo. Poi ho visto la macchina nel vialetto e sap-“ Entra nella stanza, poi vede Harry e Louis, abbracciati uno all’altro e sorride da guancia a guancia. Si appoggia, con aria soddisfatta, allo stipite della porta. “Bene, bene, bene.” Si volta verso le scale e grida di nuovo. “Portate quassù i vostri culi!”

Harry ride. “Hai davvero trascinato Liam e Zayn qui alle sei del mattino solo perché hai visto l’auto di Louis parcheggiata qui fuori?” Niall fa le spallucce, ancora sorridente.

“Siete un po’ vestiti lì sotto?” Entrambi annuiscono, e Niall si getta a pesce su di loro. Dopo un po’, arrivano Liam e Zayn, e vedendo la pila di corpi sul letto, non esitano ad unirsi.

Da lì, è un caos di risate, solletico e prese in giro rivolte ad Harry e Louis per essere stati due assoluti _idioti_. Poi, tutti si calmano abbastanza per parlare.

Zayn richiama l’attenzione di Louis. “Allora, non hai un volo da prendere…” Guarda il cellulare di Harry, per vedere l’ora, e poi si volta di nuovo verso Louis. “…in due ore?”

Louis sente Niall e Liam tendersi, mentre Harry rimane impassibile. Louis sorride, e dà un colpetto a Zayn. “Penso che ci sia qualcosa di strano in Harry che fa desiderare le persone di perdere i voli per lui.”

Tutti ridono di nuovo, poi qualcuno accende la TV, mentre Liam scende di sotto per recuperare qualcosa da mangiare.

È assurdo, e forse un po’ da irresponsabili che quattro adulti trascorrano la mattina a letto guardando la TV; ma è perfetto ed è casa.

Louis osserva le risate e l’assoluta _pazzia_ che scorre intorno a lui. La mano di Harry intrecciata con la sua; è _felice,_ ed è proprio dove dovrebbe essere.  
__________

Manca solo l’epilogo <3 Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto e commentato, a chi lo farà in futuro. Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto era piaciuta a me la prima volta che la lessi. E che abbia aiutato qualcuno a non pensare per un po’ a ciò che stiamo vivendo.


	9. Epilogo

20 Giugno. 1:00PM. Gooseberry Falls.

“Hey Lou, così è meglio?”

Louis alza lo sguardo dal messaggio che stava mandando a Niall ( _Sì, devi indossare una cravatta, vuoi che Zayn ti ammazzi?)_ e sorride quando vede il volto nervoso di Liam. Ha risistemato la cravatta per la milionesima volta, e Louis cerca di suonare il più sincero possibile, così Liam smetterà di rifare il nodo.

“È perfetta Li, se stupendo, _smetti di preoccuparti.”_ Con un grugnito, Liam porta le mani al nodo per scioglierlo di nuovo. Louis gli afferra le mani. “No, no no no, smettila. È tutto perfetto, giuro.” Liam sembra quasi voler protestare, e Louis scuote la testa. “bBasta! Pensi che Zayn guarderà qualcosa di diverso dalla tua stupida faccia?”

L’espressione di Liam cambia, diventando assolutamente beata e innamorata che Louis è quasi sconvolto. Liam gli sorride. “Grazie, Lou. Sicuro allora che vado bene?” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“ _Sì,_ Cristo Santo Liam, devo chiamare tua mamma di nuovo? Giuro Harry non sta avendo i miei stessi problemi con Zayn.”

Con una risatina, Liam tira i capelli perfettamente sistemati di Louis, poi schiva il colpo che Louis ovviamente era pronto a sferrargli.

Liam è molto meno nervoso adesso, e Louis si batte il cinque mentalmente. Missione compiuta.

Un secondo dopo, qualcuno bussa alla porta, ed entra Niall. È radioso, e Louis sorride immediatamente. Niall alza un sopracciglio, con fare interrogativo, poi batte le mani e si volta verso Liam.

“Beh, Li?” Liam sorride, e annuisce.

“Tutto bene.”

Niall li stringe in un abbraccio - attento a non sgualcire gli abiti, prima di separarsi, con il sorriso ancora ben piantato sul volto.

“Vuoi i tuoi genitori Li? Io e Lou andiamo fuori, la cerimonia sta per iniziare.”

Liam prende un respiro profondo, e annuisce. “Sì. Sono pronto, ci vediamo fuori.”

Gli danno entrambi una pacca sulla spalla, prima di andarsene. Trovano i genitori di Liam, poi vanno da Zayn ad augurargli buona fortuna. È bello tanto quanto Liam, e con lo stesso livello di nervosismo.

Tutto è perfetto.

Louis e Niall si dirigono fuori dall’edificio, dove le persone si stanno conoscendo sulla spiaggia e sul porta prima di trovare il loro posto sulla piattaforma sistemata sulla spiaggia. Nello sfondo, le cascate sono meravigliose, e Louis smette di fissarle mentre Niall vaga alla ricerca di…qualcuno. Louis smette di ascoltare, perché ha appena intravisto Harry.

Sono passati quasi dieci mesi da quando si sono incontrati, nemmeno un anno, e Harry gli toglie il fiato ogni volta.

Spera che quella sensazione non sparisca mai.

Harry deve aver visto Louis, perché si sta già dirigendo verso di lui. Continua ad essere fermato dalla gente, ma alla fine, è in piedi di fronte a Louis. Ha un grosso sorriso sul volto, e indossa un vestito nero classico, per una volta. Ovviamente, è Kalvin Klein (come quello di Louis, perché volevano combaciare), ma comunque niente di troppo vistoso.

Louis sorride, e si alza sulle punte per un veloce bacio. Quando si guardano di nuovo, Louis raggiunge un riccio capriccioso e lo mette dietro l’orecchio di Harry.

“Pronto ad andare, riccio?”

Harry ride, e la sua mano si appoggia alla schiena di Louis. “Certo. Sto aspettando questo momento da quando Zayn mi ha detto che sarei stato il suo testimone.”

Louis alza un sopracciglio. “E quando è successo esattamente?”

Harry lo guarda, facendo finta di pensare, prima di guardare Louis. “Ummm circa…quindici anni fa? Ovviamente all’epoca discutevamo del nostro matrimonio con Leonardo Di Caprio, ma siamo lì.”

Louis scuote la testa, ridendo. “Sei un cazzaro.”

Harry ridacchia, e bacia Louis sul naso mentre Niall si avvicina. “Oi stronzi, sapete che questo non è il vostro matrimonio, si?”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma una delle sorelle di Zayn arriva da loro. “Mi hanno detto di dirvi di portare i vostri culi laggiù, o la mamma di Liam avrà le vostre teste.”

Annuiscono tutti, immediatamente pronto, e Harry dà un altro bacio sulle labbra di Louis prima di scendere la piccola collina dove gli ospiti sono già seduti.

La musica insita e Niall si mette in piedi di fronte a Liam e all’officiante, un signore gentile tra le conoscenze di Harry. Va’ a capire.

Louis sorride e insieme ad Harry camminano lungo la navata, a braccetto, sulle note di _Canon in D._

Quando arrivano alla fine, Harry si mette dalla parte di Zayn, e Louis invece si sistema vicino a Niall.

Quando Liam e Zayn gli avevano chiesto a Marzo di far parte del loro matrimonio, avevano avuto un breve litigio sul numero di testimoni da avere. E poi si erano accordati sul fatto che lui e Harry sarebbero potuti entrare insieme se poi Louis sarebbe stato uno di quelli di Liam.

Il resto del gruppo arriva e percorre la navata, prima che _finalmente_ sia il momento. Tutti si voltano a guardare, con un mix di lacrime e sorrisi, mentre Zayn cammina guidato dai genitori.

Quando sono allo scambio delle promesse, e Harry consegna loro gli anelli, tutti stanno piangendo.

Louis pensa che anche Harry stia piangendo al pari dei genitori degli sposi, quel romanticone.

Quando si baciano, Liam fa fare il casquet a Zayn, e tutto ridono di gioia.

I due si dirigono verso la sala del ricevimento, e Louis prende Niall a braccetto e poi Harry, e li conduce nella stessa direzione, con il resto degli invitati dietro di loro.

________

Prima che Harry si alzi per fare il suo discorso, Louis vede Zayn voltarsi per guardarlo male.

“Harry Edward Styles, se mi fai piangere e rovinare il trucco, sei un uomo morto.”

Harry ridacchia, e accarezza la guancia di Zayn. “Non _oserei_ mai tesoro.”

Poi, Harry si alza, stringendo la mano di Louis. Louis risponde alla stretta, e si sente euforico per il sorriso contento che si forma sul volto di Harry.

Quest’ultimo prende il microfono che qualcuno gli passa, e si schiarisce la voce guardando il foglio che ha davanti prima di sorridere al pubblico.

“Allora, la maggior parte di voi mi conosce, ma forse qualcuno no: sono Harry. Sono il migliore amico di Zayn da quando portavamo il pannolino.” Si ferma e continua. “La prima volta ho incontrato Zayn a dieci anni-“ Diverse persone ridono, e Louis vede Zayn alzare gli occhi al cielo ma lottare per trattenere il riso. “-e io ne avevo nove. Era carismatico anche allora, e mi aveva già conquistato dopo cinque minuti. Sapeva come divertirsi, e come fare scherzi in giro, ha mantenuto queste qualità, anche da adulto.”

Harry fa una pausa e sorride a Zayn prima di riportare l’attenzione sulla folla. “Zayn è anche una delle persone con il cuore più grande che conosca. Mollerebbe tutto in un secondo se glielo si chiedesse, e non si aspetta mai niente in cambio. Anche quando ti urla addosso, sai che lo fa perché ci tiene a te. Zayn ha un’anima bellissima, e, con il riccio di inimicarmi sia il mio ragazzo che il marito di Zayn, ammetto che è anche bellissimo.” Tutti ridono, e quando Harry lancia un’occhiata all’amico, questo sorride e gli occhi sono già un po’ umidi.

Le risa di Harry cessano, e fa un profondo respiro. “Tutte queste qualità rendono Zayn un amico perfetto, e dopo averlo incontrato, è difficile non innamorarsi almeno un po’ di lui.” Harry guarda Liam a quel punto, sorridendo. “Quindi, quando Liam qui, ha incontrato Zayn, non aveva chance. Ho saputo subito, quando si sono incontrati, che Liam era già mezzo cotto.” Alza un sopracciglio, e indica Zayn, che ha smesso di combattere per trattenere le lacrime.

“Quello che non mi aspettavo, era che il mio migliore amico ci cadesse con tutte le scarpe. Ovviamente, guardando indietro, ed essendo altrettanto amico di Liam come lo sono con Zayn, ha senso.” Harry deglutisce, e Louis sa che sta anche lui trattenendo la commozione. “Perché hanno trovato l’unica persona nell’intero mondo con cui essere se stessi e ricevere l’amore che si meritano.”

Si asciuga una lacrima, e singhiozza. “Dovete perdonarmi le lacrime, è la prima volta che il mio migliore amico si sposa.” Tutti ridono, anche se molti lo fanno tra le lacrime, incluso Louis. Harry tira su con il naso, poi guarda il foglio un secondo. “Quindi, Liam, sei uno dei migliori uomini che io conosca. Sei uno dei miei migliori amici, sei la mia famiglia. Ti voglio bene, e vederti così felice con qualcuno che entrambi amiamo, è la miglior cosa del mondo.” Liam sorride, e stringe la mano di Zayn, e con l’altra lancia un bacio ad Harry. Quest’ultimo ha la voce tremante, mentre si riferisce di nuovo a Zayn.

“Zayn. Sei, senza dubbio, il mio migliore amico. Se dovessi rivivere gli ultimi quindici anni, non ci sarebbe niente che cambierei, tranne forse il fatto di farti incontrare Liam prima. Perché ti ha reso così felice con il suo amore, e hai acquisito vigore nell’amarlo. Il vostro amore, negli anni, è stato qualcosa che ho invidiato, e che ho desiderato con tutto me stesso.” Louis afferra un fazzoletto, e discretamente si asciuga gli occhi. “Se l’ultimo anno mi ha insegnato qualcosa, è che, nonostante il vostro amore sia qualcosa da invidiare, un volta che lo hai, devi curarlo, combattere per mantenerlo tale, e accettare tutto ciò che derivi da esso così intensamente che nulla ti fa dubitare per un secondo.”

Guarda Louis mentre dice l’ultima frase, e Louis è sopraffatto dal bisogno di baciarlo.

_Dopo, dopo, dopo._

Harry sorride, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime di gioia. “Entrambi siete amati, da ogni persona in questa stanza, ma soprattuto vi amate l’un con l’altro. Non lasciate mai che uno di voi lo dimentichi.” Gli sposi annuiscono, tra le lacrime e i sorrisi. Harry alza il suo bicchiere, e tutti seguono.

“Alla famiglia.”

Tutti bevono, e appena i bicchieri si abbassano, Zayn abbraccia Harry. Tra i singhiozzi e Louis sente un ‘ _ti avevo detto di non farmi piangere cazzo - sei proprio uno stronzo - ti voglio bene’,_ poi Harry stringe a sé anche Liam. Un secondo dopo, Liam chiama Louis e Niall, entrambi si uniscono all’abbraccio ridacchiando con gli occhi lucidi.

Quando si separano, Liam e Zayn si baciano, poi è il turno di Niall di fare il discorso.

Che inizia con “Beh, grazie Harry, ma ecco…avrei dovuto iniziare prima io…” e si continua con un altro giro di lacrime e risate.

_______

Più tardi, dopo che le luci si sono abbassate, ma nessuno è ancora abbastanza ubriaco, Harry prende Louis per mano, e lo trascina sulla pista da ballo. Entrambi sono in camicia, e Harry ha i primi tre bottoni slacciati.

Una canzone che Louis non conosce è in sottofondo, ma lui ed Harry dondolano a ritmo, chiacchierando sommessamente. Le mani di Harry sono avvolte intorno ai fianchi di Louis, il quale ha le proprie braccia intrecciate dietro al collo del ragazzo.

Mentre Louis dice ad Harry di quanto sia stata contenta sua mamma nel sentire che sarebbero andati a trovarla il mese seguente, la canzone cambia, e Louis smette di parlare, sospirando contento.

“Amo questa canzone.”

È _From This Moment On_ di Shania Twain, e Harry gli sorride.

“Amo anche io questa canzone, è una delle mie preferite.” Louis mormora, e Harry gli accarezza la schiena. “Hey, ho un’idea.”

Louis bacia una delle rondini tatuate sulle clavicole di Harry - a cui Harry ha aggiunto le loro sopracciglia un paio di mesi prima, quel nerd - e canticchia ancora. “Qual è la tua idea, amore?”

Harry sorride, e Louis lo sa anche se non la sta guardando in volto. “Penso che dovremmo usare questa canzone come primo ballo.”

Louis trattiene il respiro, e sorride al ragazzo, fissandolo. “Penso che sia la _migliore_ idea che abbia mai sentito in vita mia.”

Harry sbuffa e ride, stringendo il polso di Louis. “Pensavo che _questa_ fosse la cosa migliore della tua vita.” Porta la mano di Louis al volto, e bacia l’anulare di Louis, adornato da un bellissimo anello d’argento, che era stato messo lì un mese prima.

Louis ride piano, e bacia la mandibola di Harry. “Va bene, la seconda cosa migliore.”

Harry è felice e ride, abbassa la testa, così da poter baciare Louis vicino all’orecchio, prima di sussurrare, “E se ti dicessi che la mia prossima idea riguarda il salire in camera, e spogliati di quel bel completo che hai addosso?”

Louis deglutisce, si lecca le labbra prima di sussurrare ad Harry. “Direi che questa canzone è ufficialmente spostata al terzo posto della lista, _Daddy_.”

Sente Harry gemere, e la cosa seguente che sa è che è stato preso in spalla da Harry. Si lascia sfuggire un urlato, e manda a cagare tutti coloro che fischiano mentre lui ed Harry escono dalla stanza.

Quando arrivano di sopra, l’unica cosa che Harry non toglie di dosso a Louis è l’anello al dito.

L’anello ha inciso all’interno la parola ‘casa’.

Casa è una grande e bianca fattoria, in un frutteto nel Minnesota. C’è il camino, una cucina che non è mai vuota, e appoggiata sulla mensola c’è la foto che hanno scattato tutti insieme a Gooseberry, un sacco di mesi prima.

Quella foto è presto seguita da quelle di gruppo fatte al matrimonio di Zayn e Liam; e poco dopo un’altra foto tutti insieme al matrimonio di Harry e Louis.

E alla fine, quelle foto sulla mensola sono seguite dall’immagine di una sorridente bambinetta con indosso una ridicola tutina ricoperta di mele. Ha una fossetta sulla guancia, e i suoi papà e i suoi zii le tengono le manine.

Questo. _Questo_ è ciò che Louis voleva da tutta una vita, e ora che ce l’ha? Se lo tiene stretto e non se lo lascerà _mai_ sfuggire.

________

THE END.

  
What a ride!! WOW…non riesco a credere di aver finito in meno di una mese questa fanfiction che avevo da una marea di tempo in attesa. C’è teoricamente un altro capitolo EXTRA che va inserito dopo il matrimonio degli Ziam ma prima di quello dei Larry. Proverò a tradurlo i prossimi giorni <3

Grazie ancora per aver letto questa storia :* continuate a commentare e spammare in giro ! xx


End file.
